Yugioh! GX Twilight
by anime shadow alpha
Summary: Rewrite. Everyone has a different vision of darkness. It can be a destroyer to some and a savior to others. This is the story of someone who took his darkness and turned it into his wings.
1. Dual VS Dragons

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's notes: Here is Twilight, Rewriten so I hope you enjoy it, if you have any suggestion to improve it please review and tell them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Explosive Entrance! Dragons vs Dual!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning when the boy opened his eyes; he had to make sure nobody else was awake before he made his move. He looked through the windows and around the halls but there were no signs of life.

He made his way to a room near the garden, the cold stone floor brushed against his feet and woke him up completely by the time he reached the tall metal door, sure enough, he found a particularly hard lock blocking his way. The boy simply smiled and took out a small copper key from his pocket.

He opened the door and went into the seemingly empty room and was greeted by a comforting heat from inside. He cautiously removed the carpet in the middle of the room and reached out for a slightly darker brick on the floor and pressed his hand against it. He wasn't surprised when some of the other bricks sunk into the floor and revealed a transparent glass case.

The boy felt shivers run through his skin as he reached out for his prize. He slowly removed the glass case and took out the small group of cards. He calmly looked through the deck until he was faced by a particular card. Fear took over when he stared at the picture on the card, his thoughts trailing into his memories to pull out the images that were carved into his mind. He suddenly felt the wings of darkness tightening their grip against his body and broke free of his trance; he took the card and ran away as fast as he could.

Not caring about stealth anymore, he was out of the house as soon as he had grabbed everything. He ran down the streets, through the alleys and finally stopped when he reached the park. It was there that he decided to stop to take a rest. The only other sign of life was a boy of about his age who was sniffing a red rose...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breeze blew by while the ship moved at top speed. The teenagers on board were all excited and found themselves in continual good spirits. Nothing could bring down the joyous atmosphere that had enveloped the boat.

A black haired teen ran around vigorously, holding tightly unto an old photograph that brought back memories of his childhood. He stopped various groups of people and asked the same thing to every person he saw

"Have you seen a boy and a girl that resemble these?" he asked frivolously, showing the old picture to the people around them. He already expected the replies from the other students before they gave a negative response, but he wouldn't give up since they HAD to be there.

He finally decided to take a rest in the back of the deck, his only companion being a blonde boy who was sitting alone.

"Excuse me" began the black haired teen, grabbing his attention "have you seen the people in this picture?" he asked.

The other boy looked at the picture, it looked very old, but he could clearly see a brown haired boy playing on a bench and a black haired girl walking towards another small boy, this one had black hair similar to the one belonging to the boy who was showing him the picture.

"I haven't seen someone who even looks like this, maybe if you could show me a recent picture..." replied the blonde teen.

"Don't have one..." interrupted the first boy faintly.

The two remained silent for a while.

"Are they friends of yours?" asked the blonde boy.

"Yep!" responded the black haired boy whilst he took out a yellow jacket from his bag "I knew them when I was younger but then I moved away"

"I see. So why are you so confident that they're here?" asked the blonde boy.

"They were always enthusiastic about dueling so I thought that maybe I could find them if I came here" replied the other boy "By the way..."

"Yes?"

"You look different. Did you come from another country? Maybe a different continent?" asked the black haired boy out of genuine curiosity.

"Heh, you're pretty sharp! I was born somewhere else but I moved in with my brother a couple of years ago" responded the blonde kid "By the way, my name's Arthur! What's yours?"

"Some people call me Fuyuki" responded the boy, playing around with the sleeves of his yellow jacket.

Silence took place once more.

"I have an idea" said Arthur "maybe you could get their attention by dueling around!"

"That's right! If they see me dueling then they might recognize me!" said Fuyuki grabbing his things "Thanks a lot!"

Arthur watched him run towards the front of the deck with newfound energy. Arthur began to feel as the breeze in the air got colder 'Maybe I should go and watch some duels' he thought, putting on a blue jacket in the process.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breeze got somewhat stronger whilst he headed towards the front of the large boat but watching the people duel with so much energy made the trip worthwhile. He noticed the various monsters around the deck, there were some that looked small and somewhat weak and others that ranged from big to gigantic and from ugly to impressive.

He walked around the deck for a while until he found a nice enough place to sit.

"A nice day we're having. Isn't it?"

Arthur turned around to see a brown haired boy wearing a similar blue uniform; the boy enjoyed the breeze and relaxed on the bench. He closed his eyes and carefully took out a vivid red rose out from his left pocket.

The boy suddenly continued talking after about a minute of silence "This is certainly a perfect day for a boat trip like this" he said, clearly in a state of comfort "it would certainly be bad if any stains of imperfection invaded this joyous atmosphere or if any ugly rain clouds covered the warmth of the sun's rays. Wouldn't you agree?"

Arthur didn't know what the boy was talking about but he responded nonetheless "Yes, I agree"

"However, I guess if anything like that came up it would be easy enough to just REMOVE them" said the boy whilst standing up, emphasizing the word "remove", before gently putting the rose into his pocket and promptly walking away.

Arthur was confused by the words that the boy had spoken and sat there for what seemed like hours, but in actuality were only 30 minutes. It was then that he stood up and walked around to see that a majority of the duels had stopped.

It didn't take long for him to find a crowd of people surrounding a platform in the middle of the deck. He made his way through the crowd to see a familiar black haired boy.

"HEY!" the boy called out "Its you! You're the guy from earlier. Thanks for the suggestion; I think I'll find my friends in no time!"

Arthur walked unto the platform so that he could be heard clearly "No problem! Although..." said Arthur as he turned to look at the crowd "I didn't expect it to be this successful"

"Its because I've gotten somewhat of a winning streak" responded Fuyuki, noticing the blue uniform "so, would you like to try and beat me? Or maybe you don't want to look bad after walking around while boasting that uniform!"

"Sure! Why don't you start?" said Arthur, walking to the other end of the platform and turning on the duel disk.

'He's gotten cocky... maybe he's already defeated an Obelisk or two' thought Arthur before he finished shuffling his deck. He looked at his opponent who had already drawn his 5 cards and looked ready to draw his sixth.

Arthur slid his deck into the duel disk and drew his cards, he then signaled his opponent to start the duel.

(A: 4000)

(F: 4000)

Fuyuki drew very quickly and very soon placed a monster on his duel disk.

A rusty machine rose into the field, looking proud by wielding its spear and shield. It was ready for battle. (1800/500)

"Ancient Gear Knight has been summoned!" declared Fuyuki "I'll also set a two facedown cards to end my turn!"

"You look pretty confident so I'll just set a monster facedown and that's that!" said Arthur.

Fuyuki drew a card "I now activate Reckless Greed to bring my hand back to five cards and I'll follow up with Card Destruction!"

Arthur was somewhat glad as he deposited the five monster cards into the cemetery.

"Facedown open! I activate Birthright to special summon my Hellkaiser Dragon (2400/1500)!"

Flames erupted unto the field as a magnificent black and green dragon emerged suddenly. It roared ferociously at the moment it spread its wings.

'Damn! So that's what he was planning, let's hope I don't have to waste it before that thing attacks...' thought Arthur.

Fuyuki analyzed the situation 'With no facedown spells or traps then it's safe to attack with Hellkaiser dragon but first' he thought "I second summon my Hellkaiser Dragon so that it can attack twice!"

This declaration surprised Arthur "What?!"

"Heh. I guess you don't know Dual monsters very well. They're powerful cards which can be normal summoned a second time to gain an effect" explained Fuyuki "cool, right?"

Fuyuki signaled the giant dragon to attack. The dragon shot an unforgiving breath of fire towards the face-down monster. It revealed a medium sized iron dragon (0/2000)

which proceeded to burst like a balloon once it got hit by the flames. It was the moment that the smoke cleared out that Fuyuki noticed the iron dragon was still standing.

Arthur was smiling when he explained the turn of events "If I discard Dummy Dragon from my hand then I can prevent my monster from being destroyed once, but only if I don't normal summon any monster this turn! I guess you couldn't defeat me on this turn"

Fuyuki still looked happy "That won't save your dragon!"

"I know" responded Arthur calmly while his Iron Ball Dragon melted under the heat of the infernal dragon's flames.

"Now go Ancient Gear Knight! Direct attack!"

Arthur was pushed back by the spear's thrust, it had enough force to make him lose his balance and drop to the floor.

(A: 2200)

"Damn..." muttered Arthur as he stood up.

"I end my turn" declared Fuyuki.

Arthur silently drew his card 'Hmph. The duel has just begun but I'm already in a tough spot. Maybe I just have to cool off his dragon for a bit'

Holographic ice then began to cover the platform. Two red eyes shone in the midst of the small blizzard giving a murderous glare to the Hellkaiser Dragon. It was then that a smooth looking blue dragon walked into the field. (1800/1000)

"Blizzard Dragon is here!" shouted Arthur "Now show him your special ability!"

Hellkaiser Dragon was completely frozen in ice in a matter of seconds.

"Whooo!" said Fuyuki excited "It looks like I'm in trouble!"

"Don't worry! He'll only stay like that till your next end phase!" said Arthur.

"I see" said Fuyuki "then we'll just have to make sure to slay your dragon before it can do its ability again"

"I'll activate my Inflate! Spell card then. I just have to remove Dummy Dragon and I'll get 3 extra cards!" said Arthur, sliding the card into the duel disk. He then proceeded to draw 3 cards from his deck and putting dummy dragon into his pocket "I'll set one facedown card and end my turn"

"I can't draw because of reckless greed. Not that it matters though. I'll second summon my Ancient Gear Knight and suicide it into your Blizzard Dragon!"

When the two monsters disappeared so did the blizzard, but Fuyuki's dragon was still trapped in ice. It suddenly burst into flames and was free of its prison.

"I end my turn!" said Fuyuki.

"Then that means its mine!" said Arthur, drawing his card "Now for a personal favorite!"

A small gust of wind blew by and then a small blue dragon appeared in front of Arthur. It sported a wooden sword, red robes and an iron helmet that didn't cover its face. (1300/700)

"This is Kendo Dragon! It can attack twice!" said Arthur, looking at the menacing dragon on his opponent's side of the field "but I'll just end my turn after setting this facedown card"

"I still can't draw any new cards but I'll activate Cyclone from my hand and destroy your new facedown card!" said Fuyuki as a menacing wind concentrated on the facedown card and blew it away.

"Now attack! Hellkaiser Dragon!" Fuyuki commanded.

"So it's come to this... I discard this card from my hand to activate Balloon Block which cuts your monster's attack by half!"

"NO!" shouted Fuyuki.

Hellkaiser Dragon prepared to launch its flame attack when a small balloon floated up to its face and expanded, blocking its sight. Kendo Dragon rushed towards the dragon and smacked it with its sword to finish it off.

(F: 3900)

"Good move! I end my turn!" said Fuyuki in a good mood.

"I'll set another monster and attack with Kendo Dragon!" said Arthur.

The small dragon rushed and delivered a powerful blow with its sword before jumping high into the air.

(F: 2600)

"Again!" commanded Arthur.

Kendo Dragon then fell at full force from the sky and slammed his sword into Fuyuki.

(F:1300)

"I guess that's it!" said Arthur.

Fuyuki drew his card and grinned "If you liked my dragon then you're going to LOVE this one! Enjoy burning to ashes with this! The burning king... Pyron(1500/500)!"

Flames covered the field in the same manner of Blizzard Dragon's snow storm and in the middle of this emerged a man made out of flames. The audience looked in awe when the monster burned even brighter.

"I also activate my Dual Summon so I can second summon him! Now go! Special Ability!"

Pyron formed a giant ball of flames and launched it towards Arthur, who flinched and fell to the floor once it hit.

(A: 1200)

"Now overwhelm his dragon with your scorching flames!" said Fuyuki as Pyron launched another ball of flames and completely destroyed Kendo Dragon.

(A: 1000)

"I end my turn! It's been a good duel but it'll be over within my next turn!" said Fuyuki.

Arthur drew his card 'I can't destroy his monster or finish off his life points with this hand so...' he thought "I'll bet everything on this card! Activate Quick-Spell! Reload!"

Arthur shuffled his hand into his deck and slowly drew the same number of cards. He then began taking out three cards out of his graveyard and slid them into his pocket.

A giant kite resembling a salamander soared into the field. (3000/0)

"I won! By removing three dragon sub-type monsters from the game I can special summon Exotic Salamander Kite! Granted, he is removed from the game at the end phase but..." said Arthur as the kite came crashing down into Pyron "It has enough attack to finish the game!"

Fuyuki laughed "I guess my winning streak ends here!"

(F: 0)

Fuyuki looked around the crowd to see if he had attracted his two friends but didn't see either of them "Well, it was a good duel but, I'm going to take this opportunity to ask around for my friends! See ya!" he said energetically.

Arthur looked towards him 'He sure is energetic' and then he suddenly felt the cryptic wings of darkness try to force themselves unto his body. He turned to look at a single card in his hand before his expression turned to one of sadness. He knew nobody else could see them so he silently shuffled the card back into his deck and the wings slowly disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Celestial Tiger's Judgement!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Judgement of the Celestial Tiger! The Rusted Sword that didn't Break!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still sunny when the boat began to set its anchors by the academy's port. The students came out at their own pace and took a moment to look at their surroundings before heading to their respective dorms.

Arthur was quick to get his luggage and was one of the first students to get off the boat.

He had a good idea about the location of his dorm after asking some upperclassmen while on the boat so he headed off immediately.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Obelisk dorm looked large enough to hold an incredible amount of students and at the same time luxurious enough to be on par with at least a four star hotel. The halls were wide to the point were one could easily run around and the smooth tiles on the floor gave a nice finishing touch and gave some of the students a sense of achievement at having earned their right to live in the confinements of this castle as they walked by.

Even the smallest details like that were what made the dorm a place that felt like it was truly suited for the elite.

Arthur rushed directly towards his room as soon as he entered the dorm; if the halls were already this fancy then he couldn't wait to see what the bedroom would look like.

It took a little while before he found his room but when he opened the door he thought every second it took him had been worth it.

'Finally a benefit from that school my brother put me in!' he thought as he took off his shoes and let his feet rest on the soft carpet floor. The room was very well equipped for all purposes: The bed was large and the mattress reached the peak of comfort when Arthur compared it to the bed he had to sleep in at his brother's house, the room was also well prepared for entertainment and informational reasons with a large television and a decent enough computer, the bathroom was probably as good as it could get in the entire school campus. It was truly a paradise when compared to the other two dorms, at least in the minds of most people...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur had gone outside as soon as he left his entire luggage inside his room 'The room was nice but, right now, a good place outdoors is what I need to unwind' he thought as he trudged towards the lake to the south of the dorm. It sat there, separating the Ra and the Obelisk Girls' dorm was the large crystalline lake. Arthur looked around for a good spot to relax but many students were already there, some even had their luggage with them.

'It's no good. I'll follow the lake and see if there's a good enough place near the edges' he thought to himself while doing exactly that.

A couple of minutes passed before he found a place that was good enough to relax. The place itself was a tree, a large one at that, which stood very close to the Obelisk dorm (the women's dorm). Arthur could get a clear enough view of the concrete steps that led to the lake from the bottom of the tree 'right now they're all probably unwinding from the boat trip, either bathing or unpacking. I guess it'll be alright if I rest for a couple of minutes' he thought, the urge to climb the tree taking away most of his common sense.

When he reached a sturdy branch he found a position where he wouldn't have much risk of falling to the floor and then promptly fell asleep.

He woke up about half an hour later; he looked around and felt relieved that nobody had actually seen him. Or so he thought...

"PERVERT!" shouted an alarmed girl.

He immediately stood up. He looked towards the girl and was somewhat relieved that there wasn't anybody else with her. He was too startled to look at her directly in the face but something else caught his attention, a red brooch shaped like a rose. He thought momentarily about the three people he had met that had a red rose or something related 'the boy at the park, the boy on the ship and now her...' but he immediately dismissed this when he heard the girl scream again.

"Professor Ayukawa! There's a pervert outside the dorm!" she shouted.

"Ack! Please shut up! I wasn't here to peek! I swear!" responded Arthur.

"How disrespect..." began the girl, but she suddenly began to quiet down when she saw the black wings that slowly began to close in on the boy's body.

'Not now!' thought Arthur when the wings began to tighten their grip.

Arthur lost his balance when the wings pressed tighter than ever, making him unable to use his hands. He fell to the floor and fell unconscious temporarily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up he found himself near the lake and away from the Obelisk Girl dorm.

'Crap! I bet I'm in trouble now!' he thought while standing up.

"Eh? You're awake then!" said a familiar voice.

To his horror, he saw the girl that ,just before he had fallen off, had called him a pervert. If she was here then he must be doomed.

"What happened back there? Why did you suddenly lose your balance?" she asked, pretending not to have seen the black wings surrounding him just seconds before he fell.

'So she didn't see the wings?' thought Arthur, somewhat relieved "I don't know. I suddenly lost my balance and fell. More importantly, does anybody else know I was there?" he asked.

"No. I brought you here myself" said the girl.

"I see. I have one more question for you, why am I not hurt?" he asked.

The girl's eyes widened a little bit but then she answered quickly "Maybe you just have a sturdy body?" she replied in a tone that implied she didn't know either.

"Maybe" he said "so are you going to let me go that easily?" Arthur asked, not convinced at all that this was the end of the whole pervert incident.

"Perhaps. If you can prove your worth with a duel, does that sound about right?" said the girl, grabbing a duel disk she had carefully laid down nearby.

Arthur looked at his deck "Do I even have a choice?"

(A: 4000)

(Girl: 4000)

"Ladies first" said Arthur as he drew his five cards.

"Ahh, so the pervert tries to be a gentleman" said the girl, adding the sixth card to her hand.

'How can I convince her that I'm not a pervert?' thought Arthur, his thought interrupted by a bluish creature that continually sprouted hands from its humanoid body from which Arthur could see a piercing glare produced by its bright red eyes. (1400/1000)

"Maybe you know Manju God but..." said the girl whilst she looked through her deck "did you know its ability lets me search for a ritual spell or monster card?" she said right before she shuffled her deck "I'll also set three facedown cards to finish this turn"

"Heh. How can you call ME a pervert with a creature that's continually sprouting hands again and again. Lucky for..." began Arthur.

"Only a pervert would think like that!" shouted the girl.

"Let me finish!" shouted Arthur in response "I'll summon Kendo Dragon (1300/700)!"

The small dragon swiftly appeared on the field, gripping its sword very tightly.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! That dragon is 100 attack points away from being able to destroy my Manju God!" said the girl.

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" responded Arthur.

"I guess you're right, I mean, 100 attack points can easily be covered by a small power boost!" said the girl after analyzing the situation.

"I was talking about me!" explained Arthur, a round iron dragon then appeared on the field with a soft growl (0/2000) "I activate my Dual Summon to call forth Iron Ball Dragon!"

Kendo Dragon dropped its sword and then grabbed the Iron Ball Dragon by the chain that was placed where a tail would be. (1800/700)

"By equipping Kendo Dragon with the Union monster Iron Ball Dragon then I can raise its attack by 500 points! Destroy the Manju God already!"

Kendo Dragon used all of its force to swing its heavy new weapon which destroyed the Manju God with relative ease.

(Girl: 3600)

"Go Kendo Dragon!" shouted Arthur 'Maybe if you hit her hard enough then she'll stop calling me a pervert' he thought with a triumphant grin in his face.

'That lecherous expression... Wait! Isn't that dragon swinging the other one again?" thought the girl just moments before it hit her.

(Girl: 1800)

"Agh!" shouted the girl as it hit her and fell down on the floor "Only a pervert like you would have a smile that lecherous after attacking me like that!" taunted the girl making Arthur fall on his knees.

"I'm NOT a pervert!" shouted Arthur yet again "I'll just set a card facedown and end my turn!"

A strong wind blew on the field, strong enough to lift Iron Ball Dragon back to its owner but in the midst of this there was a small glow and a map appeared on the field.

The girl giggled "I guess it's time to face punishment pervert! I'll start with Hurricane and activate Map of Buried Treasure! I'll then discard my Celestial Beast- Byakko (3000/2000) for its effect!" she said as she grabbed her two new cards.

"I'll now activate Miracle Ritual! I just have to select one ritual monster from my cemetery..." she began at the same time as a large tiger with golden armor began to materialize on the field (3000/2000) "Now I just have to remove monsters from the field, cemetery and my hand from play until I have the equivalent in level with my Byakko which would be eight levels in total so Manju God (Level 4) and my newly drawn Priest of Myths (Level 4) will have to do!"

Immediately the mighty beast was created and it roared ferociously at the smaller Kendo Dragon who was frantically searching for its wooden sword.

'Crap!' thought Arthur when the tiger suddenly disappeared.

"It has one effect and one effect only so listen well pervert! It can attack every single one of your monsters!" she explained

The tiger struck with a godly speed, it was so fast that the Kendo Dragon hadn't begun to dissipate by the time it was back on the girl's side of the field.

(A: 2300)

"Maybe you should give up. There are probably lots of places where you can peek at women back home. I end my turn!"

'Back home...' thought Arthur when he drew his card "I'll set a monster facedown and a facedown card and end my turn" he said faintly.

"I'll just attack your facedown monster before I end this turn!"

Byakko struck with the same force as it did before but strangely enough the Iron Ball Dragon that emerged did not flinch. (800/2000)

"My dragons will cling on even for dear life to win this duel. I just have to help them!" declared Arthur grinning "I activated Rope of Life by discarding my entire hand!"

Arthur then drew his card "I'll change the battle position of my monster to defense and activate Mirage of Nightmare to end my turn!"

The girl drew her card with grim silence and then Arthur drew his four cards "I guess you're not just a pervert after all...betting on four cards" she said when a strange looking eagle with goggles and a rocket pack appeared on her field (1400/1000) "I summoned Sonic Bird to the field and because of this I can add one ritual spell card from my deck to my hand!" she said as she added the card "Now attack! Byakko, destroy his monster and then Sonic Bird, you can attack him directly!"

Iron Ball Dragon was thrown back with incredible force and disappeared instantly but before Arthur could notice he had already been hit by the Sonic Bird.

(A: 900)

'Damn...' he thought before falling to the ground.

"I end my turn!" said the girl.

Arthur drew his card "I already know which card I want to keep!" he said grinning as he dropped his 4 cards unto the cemetery "I activate Dragon's Mirror to fuse Kendo Dragon, Iron Ball Dragon and Well Dragon to create Cursed Katana Dragon (2300/2700) in defense position!"

Black mist spread from the spot where the glowing red eyes appeared, the monster looked like Kendo Dragon but it now wielded a rusty iron sword which spread a dark aura around the field "I end my turn!"

The girl drew her card "Get ready for defeat you perverted freak! I attack with... What the?!" she said when her monsters rushed by themselves towards the dragon.

"It's his ability! Or the two of them to be precise!" confirmed Arthur.

Byakko was the first to attack but the mighty tiger's eyes turned to those of surprise when the dragon stopped its claws with the rusty sword and then proceeded to throw it back to its owner's field with relative ease by using the darkness aura.

(Girl: 1600)

Sonic bird was blown back by the darkness aura like its predecessor.

(Girl: 0)

"I lost..." she said faintly "You're a tough pervert, I'll give you that!"

"I'm not a pervert!" shouted Arthur.

"Don't worry. I won't tell professor Ayukawa or any of the girls but please stop doing disgusting things like that" she said "besides; the sun has already begun to set! You should head back to your dorm for the welcoming dinner!"

"You're right!" said Arthur "just one thing, what is that brooch?"

"This?" asked the girl while pointing to her brooch which was shaped like a rose "It's something a friend gave me a long time ago" she said.

"I see..." said Arthur "thanks anyway! See you later!"

"Goodbye pervert!" she shouted as he was running away.

Arthur didn't bother to respond 'So it was just a coincidence?' he thought, he then sped up while giving a big sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. You can come out now Kai!" shouted the girl.

"That was certainly an interesting duel. Never thought you'd lose to someone of his caliber" said the brown haired boy when he appeared from behind a tree.

"He didn't give up at all. You could learn a thing or two from him..." responded the girl.

"I don't need persistence because my plans don't fail. If there's any unnecessary interference I'll just remove it!" said Kai confidently.

"What if at some point there appeared something you COULDN'T "remove"?" asked the girl.

"Then you'd only be kidding yourself Kaede. Anyway, if that guy becomes too much of a problem then just tell me and I'll remove him, in fact, for you... I'll remove anything that hurts you, anything that makes you cry, ANYTHING at all!" said Kai.

"..." The girl named Kaede remained silent.

"If you excuse me, I have dinner to attend to" finished the boy before heading off.

'What a pity... I didn't even get to see those wings she told me about' he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: I hope you ejoyed it. Read and Review.


	3. Fire Burning Inside the Winter Tree

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's notes: So here is chapter 3, I hope you enjoy it, thanks to those that reviewed last chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Fire Burning Inside the Winter Tree

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had gone by since classes begun to take place...

A new professor had been introduced, Professor Cobra, who had transferred from West Academy. Along with him came four students, each from a different academy: Amon Garam who hailed from East Academy, Austin O'brien from West Academy, Jim Crocodile Cook was transferred from South Academy and finally was Johan Anderson who had come from the North Academy.

The students were then equipped with Death-Belts and forced to participate in Death-Duels by Professor Cobra. These "Death-Duels" would measure the student's fighting spirit and would affect their status and position in the school...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Osiris dorms were quiet that afternoon, it was a soothing combination of the breeze and the sun that brought fourth this atmosphere to the small dorm that sat by a cliff. Two stories tall and not very wide was one way to describe the place. The red roofed dorm was the place in which students with low grades or low dueling skills would stay.

However, amongst these low ranked students was a student who could be called a rising star among his peers. His name was Judai Yuki. He was a student whose skill far surpassed those of even students from the Obelisk dorm, his skill was something no other student on the island could deny.

There were almost no red students outside the dorm; the sun's rays took away the motivation that most of the red students would have to get out of their rooms. However, two students sat behind the dorm, looking towards the ocean.

"Do you remember the tournament the school held last year?" asked a red haired boy in a cheery tone.

"Yeah, I remember, the one in which you lost in merely a couple of days" responded the other boy jokingly. This one had dark hair; it was hard to tell whether it was black or a VERY dark blue. This student also fashioned a pair of sunglasses that covered his eyes entirely.

"I keep telling you that the guy had an Egyptian God! Why don't you believe me?!" asked the red haired student in an annoyed tone.

"I told you before to stop making excuses" replied the dark haired boy.

The other boy smirked "Do you remember when YOU lost and joined that cult? Or maybe I should call it a fan club?"

"Whatever suits you" responded the dark haired boy.

The two boys sat there until they heard a sound coming from the bottom of the cliff. They stood up and saw a giant, armored monster (1500/500) kneeling behind a student wearing a yellow jacket. In front of the black haired Ra student were two cards on their backside, representing his facedown cards.

On the other side was a boy with dark hair resembling that of the boy with sunglasses who grinned ludicrously at seeing his opponent's armored giant kneel down, taking a defensive stance. It was then that he flipped his facedown monster to reveal a green, cartoon alligator that laughed frantically as it swung around a dangerous cartoon axe (800/1600).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"First, I activate Tempest!" declared the dark haired boy.

The black haired boy just grinned and pushed a button on his duel disk to reveal a trap card "By discarding this card from my hand... I activate Magic Jammer!"

"That won't save your monster Mr. Fuyuki! Attack!"

"Tell me Yamato Hiroshi, have you heard of "Dual" monsters?"

'Dual? Monsters?' thought Yamato 'Wait...!" his face turning into one of astonishment.

"I guess you remember now. I activate Special Dual Summon!" said Fuyuki "this means that Sunrise Guardna' defense gains a small boost... namely eighteen hundred defense points!"

"Damn..." muttered Yamato as the small alligator struck the giant with its axe.

(Y: 2500)

"So, Yamato Hiroshi, do you want to give up?" asked Fuyuki.

"Not at all!" responded the other boy "By the way, you can just call me Yamato!"

"I'm sorry but I can't do that Yamato Hiroshi, I can only call someone by their first name once they've earned my respect!" said Fuyuki.

Yamato felt disappointed "I guess I end my turn then..."

The Sunrise Guardna disappeared, giving Yamato an expression of both shock and relief.

"Let me explain" began Fuyuki "Special Dual Summon makes the Dual monster that got affected by it return to its hand at the end of the turn"

"I see" said Yamato.

"Let's end this now!" said Fuyuki when he drew his card "I activate Premature Burial to bring back my absolute favorite monster!"

A hellish green and black dragon appeared on the field in a burst of flames; it slowly opened its wings, spreading sparks and then began to roar furiously. (2400/1500)

Yamato got scared and dropped his card, tripping and falling down soon after.

"Surprised? Its name is Hell Kaiser Dragon; I'll also second summon it so it can attack twice! Burn to ashes with its scorching flames!" shouted Fuyuki.

The dragon promptly shot out a scalding stream of fire from its mouth, the cartoon alligator turned slowly into cartoon bones while the flare burned its skin.

(Y: 900)

"Finish it!" commanded Fuyuki.

The dragon obeyed the command almost immediately and launched another magnificent stream of its shining flames. By the time the attack had ended, Yamato had already passed out.

(Y: 0)

Fuyuki got close to inspect the body 'He must have passed out...' he thought.

"Oi! You! The Ra student! What did you do to Yamato?!" shouted a loud voice from behind Fuyuki.

Fuyuki turned around to see two Osiris students, one was wearing sunglasses and had a hair color similar to Yamato's while the other had red spiky hair which was held up by a red headband.

"I'm sorry" said Fuyuki nonchalantly "He passed out with my final attack"

"I see" said the boy wearing sunglasses.

"If that's the case then I'll just have to wake him up with my own flames, because those are flames that will burn and shine more than those of your dragon!" shouted the red haired student.

"Br-b-BRIGHTER AND HOTTER THAN HELLKAISER DRAGON'S?!" asked Fuyuki in sheer astonishment "Can a human even do that?!"

"Of course I can!" declared the red haired boy "They're flames straight from my SOUL!"

"I don't know what this is all about but I'm getting PUMPED UP!" shouted Fuyuki

"That's the spirit!" responded the Osiris student as he grabbed the unconscious Yamato.

"Of course any flames can burn more than the holographic dragon's" said the dark haired boy "they're holographic for a reason. Not that any of you can produce flames anyway..."

"Shut up Tezuka! Your little brother is in danger!" shouted the red haired boy.

"He's not in danger. He only fell..." began Tezuka

"SHUT UP TEZUKA HIROSHI!" shouted Fuyuki "I'M CLOSE TO THE SECRET OF THE SOUL'S FIRE!"

The red haired student grabbed Yamato by the arms "Okay! Now punch him!" he shouted to Fuyuki.

Fuyuki closed his hand to form a fist "Understood!" he shouted.

Fuyuki delivered a punch straight to Yamato's face, leaving a noticeable mark.

"Wait? How is this going to help Yamato Hiroshi?! Aren't we just hurting him?!" asked Fuyuki at the realization of the situation.

"Your soul didn't burn strongly enough! Look, just hold him..."

Fuyuki grabbed Yamato in the same position.

The other boy prepared to hand out the strongest punch he could give. Yamato awoke just in time to see the red haired boy's fist hit him straight on the forehead, making it bleed.

"AAAH! Why did you do that?" shouted Yamato, but was startled when he was suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Amazing!" shouted Fuyuki "The soul's flames are real!"

"Of course they are!" said the red haired boy

"My soul is weak! I must make it stronger! Red haired stranger, I challenge you to a duel! Tomorrow at four o' clock in the afternoon!" declared Fuyuki.

The red haired boy held his fist in front of him "I accept your challenge! By the way, some people call me Ken!"

"Good bye then! Ken, Tezuka Hiroshi, and Yamato Hiroshi!" said Fuyuki as he began to run away towards the path on the cliff.

"Wait... How did you earn his respect so quickly?" asked Yamato.

"You've actually been asleep an entire week" said Ken

"What?!" responded Yamato in shock.

"Heh. Just kidding! Let's clean up your forehead before a teacher sees this!" said Ken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuki was walking through the forest near, thinking about the events that had just happened '_So you actually believed that crap about the soul's fire?' _asked a voice.

'Yes I did. I don't think it actually woke the boy up but... that passion must have come from somewhere...' thought Fuyuki.

'_I see. You better not lose. Even if you're just an artificial personality you're still using my body' _said the voice.

'Artificial? We're both one and the same' thought Fuyuki.

'_That's what you think. If we're the same... can you tell me "our" real name?"_ asked the voice.

'...' Fuyuki remained silent

'_I thought so'_ said Fuyuki(?)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had already fallen by the time Kai had returned to the Obelisk dorm 'I got to say, Professor Cobra's way of thinking is certainly ideal' he thought 'with the death-duel system I just have to crush the fighting spirit of those that don't belong here, if I manage to do that then this place will become ideal. You could say he just made it easier to REMOVE my obstacles'

When he reached his door he found a rose at the foot of the door 'Just a common rose' he thought as he examined it. It was then that he noticed a small envelope hidden carefully beneath the door.

'A letter from Kaede?' thought Kai as he read the name on the envelope.

'Maybe she is finally ready to return my humble affections. Maybe she has finally given up and she has realized she can't resist me any longer!' he thought, practically drooling as he opened the envelope.

When he had finished reading the content his face had already turned into a face of absolute disappointment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was exactly 4:03 PM when Fuyuki appeared on the Osiris dorms. In front of the dorm was Ken. The strange part was that Ken wasn't wearing the red jacket representing the Osiris dorm; instead he wore something reminiscent of a particularly formal business suit.

"Why are you wearing that suit?" asked Fuyuki as he approached the red dorm.

"I'm wearing this so that you can measure my skills individually rather than judging me for being an Osiris!" said Ken as he shuffled his deck.

"I've never judged anyone by their school uniform but..." he began while taking off his yellow jacket "yours is an interesting proposition!"

"So you understand! This will be a duel among two duelists not an Osiris and a Ra!" said Ken, sliding his deck into his duel disk.

'This is probably the best way to understand that fire!' thought Fuyuki as he did the same as Ken.

Both duelists began drawing at the same time _'So you still believe in that crap?'_ asked a voice coming from inside Fuyuki's head 'Of course!' thought Fuyuki so that the other voice could hear.

(F: 4000)

(K: 4000)

Fuyuki's thought was interrupted "You can start first! The order of our turns doesn't matter in this duel!" shouted Ken.

"I see. I'll start with Blazewing Butterfly!" said Fuyuki.

The thin build of the body of the butterfly ascended slowly unto the field until it came to a sudden stop. At that instant the butterfly grew majestic wings of fire. (1500/1500)

"I'll also set three cards facedown and end my turn!"

Ken drew his sixth card very quickly "I guess you've grasped some understanding of the soul's flames so I'll show you something special!"

A robot that was slightly taller than Ken appeared unto the field. Two large cannons sat peacefully on its shoulders. It reached back and grabbed two guns from its armament, wielding one in each arm. (1600/1400)

"Cosmic Machine- Cannon! Remember its name well as it blasts your butterfly to smithereens!" said Ken, immediately signaling an attack to its new monster.

The machine opened its chest to reveal even more armaments before blasting the butterfly with its entire arsenal.

(F: 3900)

"I'll set a single card and end my turn!"

Fuyuki drew his card "I activate Reckless Greed!" said Fuyuki "with this I can draw two cards!" he grinned after he saw the second card he had drawn "I also activate Foolish Burial!"

Fuyuki chose the card from his deck with relative ease and as soon as he had dropped it he pressed a button, revealing a facedown trap.

"With Birthright I can special summon a normal monster from my cemetery!" he explained.

Ken didn't take long to figure out his opponent's move because as soon as Birthright showed itself flames began to burst all over the field. From the bursting flames emerged a green and black dragon. (2400/1500)

"I'll also second summon my Hell Kaiser Dragon!" said Fuyuki just moments before the dragon opened its wings, spreading fire and then roaring at full force in a menacing way.

Yamato looked at the monster and remembered his previous encounter with the hellish beast. He almost lost his balance because he was scared but was suddenly calm after seeing the reassuring figure of his brother behind him.

"Come on! Do your worst! Your dragon's flames won't burn me because the flames of my soul are hotter!" shouted Ken.

Fuyuki signaled for the dragon to attack "Get ready to burn to ashes with its scorching flames!"

The dragon inhaled and moved its head back and immediately launched a stream of flames that headed straight for the armed machine. The machine prepared to launch a counter attack but it was too slow and was slowly molten by the dragon's flames.

(K: 3200)

"Heh. Those flames didn't burn me at all!" declared a confident Ken.

"Of course they wouldn't. They didn't even touch you" said Tezuka in an analytical tone... but they didn't hear him.

"Then get ready for the second attack!" shouted Fuyuki.

The dragon launched another stream of flames which disappeared into a vortex just moments before it hit Ken.

"That was my Negate Attack!" shouted Ken.

"But, why didn't you activate it before?" asked Fuyuki.

"I forgot. Some people make mistakes..." said Ken in a not so serious tone.

"I guess you're right. I activate card destruction!" declared Fuyuki as he activated the card straight from his hand.

Ken silently thought about a comeback now that he was forced to drop his Giant Growth equip card.

"I end my turn" said Fuyuki.

Ken drew his card and grinned at his newly drawn spell card "I summon my Cosmic Machine- Driller!" said Ken.

A yellow robot emerged from the ground and raised proudly the drill on its right hand. (900/1100)

"I also activate Cosmic Part- Sol Burst!" he said as a bright generator installed itself unto the drilling robot making its parts shine radiantly.

"Its stats didn't change. What's the point of that card?" wondered Fuyuki.

"It might not have changed physically but its soul changed! Its soul now shines brighter than your dragon's flame!" declared Ken, pointing towards Hell Kaiser Dragon.

"I'll use its ability to attack you directly by discarding one card from the top of my deck to attack you directly!" he said right before the yellow robot dug into the floor below him and emerged directly below Fuyuki and gave an uppercut with his drill to the teen, making him stumble and fall backwards.

(F: 3000)

"I end my turn!" said Ken

"I guess I can't draw because of my Reckless Greed but..." he began "I can still attack!"

The dragon launched an intense stream of fire towards the new machine but the robot only began to shine even brighter.

"First ability of Sol Burst activates! When attacked by a "Fire" monster my machine will get a boost in attack power equal to half the attack power of said monster until the end of the damage step!"

Cosmic Machine- Driller grew taller until it grew to a size similar to Hell Kaiser Dragon and rushed towards it. (2100/1100)

"Using that robot to take the least amount of damage and inflict damage little by little..." began Fuyuki "Are you hoping for a miracle?"

"Not at all!" said Ken "Whenever a monster equipped with that card gains a boost, be it an attack or a defense boost, the Sol Burst generator adds 400 to its attack or defense. Whatever I choose!"

'Damn! My dragon!' thought Fuyuki.

'_Want me to take over?'_ asked the voice from inside his head.

'This isn't your battle!' said Fuyuki.

'_The way you think only makes it clear who the ARTIFICIAL personality is...'_

The machine grew slightly taller and with a sudden burst of power defeated the dragon and pierced its body with the drill. (2500/1100)

(F: 2900)

The drilling machine grew dimmer and returned to its original size. (1300/1100)

"I end my turn..." said Fuyuki 'That radiance... It was stronger than my dragon's flames... so the flames of the soul are real?' thought Fuyuki.

'_It's just a bunch of metaphorical crap' _said the voice _'I'll show you by defeating this idiot!'_

"Let's see how strong your flame is!" said Fuyuki(?) as Ken drew his card.

'No monsters I can summon...' thought Ken "I'll attack directly with Cosmic Machine- Driller!"

The radiant machine ran forward and struck the black haired boy with his drill. The boy simply grabbed the yellow jacket he had dropped earlier and put it on his shoulder.

(?: 1600)

"Heh! Getting cocky are you? Let's see you stop my soul's fire!" said Ken "That is the end of this turn!"

'Why didn't you use this?' thought Fuyuki(?) while pressing the button on his facedown card.

'_I guess I forgot' _said Fuyuki

'That's why you're simply a worthless, artificial personality!' said Fuyuki(?) "I activate Autonomous Action Unit!"

Thunder struck the field and a red robot with two cannons on its shoulders appeared in front of Fuyuki. It grabbed the two guns from behind its back and prepared to launch an attack towards the Cosmic Machine- Driller. (1600/1400)

(?: 100)

"Blast the machine away!" he commanded.

The red machine shot out with its entire armament and hit the Driller with full force. The yellow robot exploded as Ken grimaced at the fact of his own machine being used against him.

(K: 2900)

"I end my turn" said Fuyuki(?)

"If I draw a stronger monster then I've won!" said Ken as he placed his hand on his deck "Draw!" he shouted "I activate Cyclone to blow my machine away from your disrespectful grasp!"

The strong wind blew around and the cyclone began to form. It closed in on the face up spell card and shattered it, causing the red robot to explode.

"I end my turn!" shouted Ken.

"I will now activate my Dual Summon spell card!" said Fuyuki(?) after seeing his newly drawn card "I now summon and then second summon my newly drawn..."

A familiar thin insect shot out into the field, growing its magnificent pair of flaming wings in the process. (1500/1500)

"Blazewing Butterfly!" shouted Fuyuki(?) as the butterfly began to burst into flames.

The bursting flames spread throughout the field and out of these flames emerged a dark dragon. The black and green dragon opened its wings more ferociously than ever before. The heat wave spread as the dragon gave its usual yet terrifying roar to Ken.

"What the hell?!" asked Ken in shock at the events that had just happened.

"Blazewing Butterfly allows me to special summon a "Dual" monster straight from my cemetery! The monster that I choose will also get its effect!"

"So that dragon's flame is something that can't easily be overwhelmed, is it?" asked Ken, already knowing what was about to happen.

"There are no flames stronger than the ones from THIS dragon! Burn to ashes with its scorching flames!"

The dragon shot out a big fireball, immediately followed by the usual stream of fire.

(K: 0)

"That was a good duel!" said Ken.

"I think I've begun to understand the secrets of the fire thanks to you!" said Fuyuki "I think I'll return to my dorm and think about it. I have some business to take care of"

"See you later!" shouted Ken at Fuyuki, who was already walking away from the red dorms.

"Later!" shouted Fuyuki in response.

Yamato began to walk away "I'll definitely give him a rematch! For now, however, I should just think about working on my deck for a bit. I'm going to head back to our room. I'll see you later big brother!" he said as he walked up to the second floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What was that all about?' thought Fuyuki as he walked in the forest.

'_I told you that the flame of the soul was a lie!'_ said the voice.

'At least you could've let me finish the duel' thought Fuyuki.

'_I told you once and I'll tell you again. You are just an artificial personality that I created when I needed it. I don't need you anymore but I can't just make you disappear; only you can do that. Feel free to vanish anytime soon!'_ said the voice_ 'If you insist on using my body then at least do it right. Remember that we have important business in the next few days'_

'I understand' thought Fuyuki, now in a much more serious matter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken and Tezuka began walking towards the cafeteria "Okay. Come out Kai" said Tezuka.

The brown haired Obelisk slowly walked out into the open. The blue student came out while eating a sandwich bought from the cafeteria, he didn't look happy at all.

"First of all" he said while taking a bite out of his sandwich "I want you to know that I certainly expected you to lose against someone of that caliber"

"Are you mocking me?!" asked an angry Ken.

"Of course I am. What were you expecting after calling me over like this?!" asked a disappointed Kai while taking out an envelope out of his pocket, it clearly read "From: Kaede" in the front.

"Don't remember it? Maybe I should read the contents to you out loud..." said Kai in a frustrated tone.

He began to read slowly:

"Dear Kai:

I would like you to meet me tomorrow at 4:00 PM in the Osiris Red dorms so that I can give you BURNING!! love. Also bring some food so that I can feed it to you in a BURNING!! fashion. I will give you a BURNING!! afternoon that you won't forget for the rest of your BURNING!! life. This is definately Kaede and to prove it I write these words of love: Your manliness is like the gears of many machines that continually spin throughout the BURNING!! cosmos, a man's SWEAT, BLOOD and TEARS are not aas hot as the FIRE of your SOUL!!. Your pure tears are like the oil that falls when my machine monsters are destroyed by battle. Yours truly, your lover for all eternity:

Tezuka"

"Do you remember writing anything along these lines yesterday?!" asked Kai while ripping the paper to shreds.

"It says that Tezuka wrote it. Are you blind?" asked Ken.

"Of course I'm not blind. That's the reason I can see that its YOUR handwriting!" said the Obelisk boy "So, are you ready for some BURNING punishment?!" said Kai in an almost demonic manner.

"If you have no problem with losing your arms!" said Ken right before landing two punches on Kai's shoulders "I've just hit your pressure points in a manner that your arms will explode in but a couple of seconds. Say your prayers and die! Tenth technique of the School of the Fire of a Man's Soul: Exploding Arms...!"

"What?!" asked a startled Kai "My arms...!" he began before he looked at his shoulder and looked at the little bulge that had formed on his jacket.

Kai fainted and fell on the ground.

"Fake Out!" said Ken, a devilish grin forming on his face "It was a complete success! I'm now going to take his room key and play around for a little bit!"

Ken took the key and ran away from the Osiris dorm.

'So he pulled the jacket a little bit this time' thought Tezuka before walking away towards his own room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Contact with a Spirit!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, Reviews and criticism are welcome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Contact with a Spirit! The Hell Kaiser Dragon defeated?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days after his battle against Ken that the boy with the yellow jacket returned to the Osiris Red dorm. It was almost afternoon by the time he had arrived there. He got closer and was finally greeted by a familiar face.

"Oi! You're the guy from earlier!" shouted a red haired boy "Did you come to learn more about the fire of the soul?" he asked in an enthusiastic voice.

"Not today. I'm actually looking for Yamato, have you seen him?" asked Fuyuki in a cheerful tone.

"He went to the card shop a while ago, he'll probably return in less than fifteen minutes" said Ken.

"I see maybe I should go look for him" said Fuyuki.

"Before you go... can you help me hand out these flyers?" asked Ken, grabbing four yellow flyers from the bunch he was holding.

"Oh, sure!" said Fuyuki, accepting the four flyers that Ken had gave him.

"Then please hand them over to the students in the rooms on the second floor!" said Ken "I have to go hand out flyers to students from other dorms who frequent the red dorm"

"Understood!" said Fuyuki before walking towards the stairs of the dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked up to the second floor, Fuyuki noticed how cold the metal handrails were in the morning. The Osiris dorms were of a much lower quality than the Obelisk and the Ra dorms in his view but he couldn't help but think that this was done to motivate other students to improve 'I'll start from the end of the hallway and back to the stairs' he thought.

'_Trying to buy more time until the boy gets here, right?'_ asked a familiar voice.

'Of course' thought Fuyuki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the first door the one in which he saw something he wasn't expecting, a small girl opened the door to reveal a surprisingly large dorm with quality that matched the Obelisk dorms.

"I'm here handing out flyers in place of one of your fellow Osiris. Please accept this flyer!" he said.

"Thanks!" said the girl said before closing the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Because of the size of the room, he decided it was probably best to skip the next door, which would probably lead to the same place.

When he knocked on the next door he was anticipating a quick response but it took the student over 5 minutes to open the door "Good morning Tezuka Hiroshi!" greeted Fuyuki.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was the fool trying to give me a flyer again" said Tezuka.

"That's actually the reason I'm here. Please accept this flyer!" said Fuyuki.

"I will" said Tezuka, ripping it in half the second he grabbed it "I don't know why he insists that this room needs one; he already kept me awake by making them all night. Now the printer needs more ink" Tezuka immediately proceeded to shut the door.

Fuyuki continued to hand out flyers but there was one door in near the end in which something unexpected would happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuki knocked on the door and was only welcomed by an energetic voice "It's open" said the voice.

Fuyuki opened the door and found two boys sitting on the floor, they appeared to be dueling "Gotcha!" said one of the boys, he had brown hair and wore the jacket representing the Osiris dorm, it wasn't buttoned and revealed a black T-shirt.

"Why can't I ever beat you?" asked the other boy in a tone that implied weariness and a little bit of frustration, yet the boy seemed to be having fun. This student had black hair which was styled in a strange manner. The boy's most defining factor, however, was a tattered, black trench coat.

"Um... excuse me" began Fuyuki, grabbing a flyer and entering the room.

This room seemed warmer than usual; it felt as if some strange energy covered the air. Fuyuki looked around and it was then when he began to see strange and blurry silhouettes. One of the silhouettes got closer to the brown haired boy while three others began to jump around the boy with the black clothing who was already lying on his bed.

"Aww, Manjoume, you're no fun! Don't you want to duel again?" asked the energetic boy.

"Leave me alone. I want to get some sleep" responded the other boy, swatting his hand around; it looked like he was trying to signal the three silhouettes to go away... but they wouldn't.

The brown haired boy turned to look at something behind Fuyuki, who in turn looked around. He saw another silhouette which looked very blurry; its color seemed to be white.

"I'll duel you" said Fuyuki.

'_What are you doing?!' _asked a startled Fuyuki.

'I don't know what's going on but I want to duel this guy' thought the other personality.

"Sure!" said the vigorous teen in response to the challenge "don't worry Manjoume, you can go next if you want to duel that badly!" he said as he shuffled his deck.

"Why would I want to duel again?! We've been doing this since last night!" said the tired black haired boy.

Fuyuki(?) shuffled his deck and wondered why this boy had so much energy if he had been dueling the entire morning.

_'Maybe he has the fire of the soul?'_ suggested Fuyuki.

'Not that again. I already proved that it was all a lie, can't you let it go?' thought Fuyuki(?).

'_You only defeated him. That didn't prove anything' _responded Fuyuki.

(F: 4000)

(J: 4000)

"You go first" said Fuyuki(?) "And please accept this flyer!" said Fuyuki.

The other personality took over again as the boy took the flyer.

"By the way, my name is Judai Yuki!" said the boy, drawing his sixth card "I'll start with E-Hero Featherman (1000/1000)!" said the boy "I'll also set two facedown cards" he said, placing them on the mat "That's the end of my turn!"

"Heh, if you're confident that this monster can protect you then prepare for the worst! I activate Foolish Burial and select my Hell Kaiser Dragon!" began the Ra student "I'll also summon Infinity Dark (1500/1200)! Attack his Featherman"

"I activate my Different Dimension Tunnel- Mirror Gate and switch both of our monsters" said Judai "this means that you get Featherman and I get your monster!"

Judai picked up Infinity Dark and Fuyuki picked up E-Hero Featherman 'Dual monsters?' thought Judai.

(F: 3500)

"At the end of damage calculation I get my monster back, right?" asked a confident Fuyuki(?).

"That's right!" said Judai, placing his monster in the cemetery.

"I set one card facedown and then I end my turn" said Fuyuki as he picked up his Infinity Dark.

Judai grinned when he saw the card he had drawn "I activate E- Emergency Call and choose..." it took him only seconds to pick a card "I summon E-Hero Burst Lady (1200/800)!"

'That monster can't defeat Infinity Dark, unless...' thought Fuyuki(?)

"I activate Miracle Fusion! Get ready for my next hero! Come out, Flame Wingman (2100/1200)! Destroy Infinity Dark!"

(F: 2900)

"Don't forget its special ability!"

"Ability?!" asked Fuyuki(?).

"You lose life points equal to your monster's attack points!" said Judai.

'Crap' thought Fuyuki(?)

(F: 1400)

"Can you take the heat? I end my turn" said Judai.

"The question is..." said Fuyuki(?) as he drew his new card "can your HERO take the heat? I activate Birthright to special summon my Hell Kaiser Dragon (2400/1500)! I now second summon him so it can attack twice!"

"Awesome!" said Judai "That was a good move!"

"I also activate Cyclone to destroy your facedown card!" said Fuyuki(?)

"Ack. I guess you got me!" said Judai as he laughed, dropping Mirror Force unto his cemetery.

'_Holy Barrier- Mirror Force?'_ asked Fuyuki.

'It's a trap card that destroys all of the attack position monsters on your opponent's side of the field the moment they declare an attack' thought the other personality 'It's a well known card for its effectiveness. I guess artificial things are never as good as the real thing...'

'_Eh, sorry!'_ said Fuyuki

"Now get ready for a double attack! First I'll finish of your hero!" said Fuyuki(?).

(J: 3700)

"Now for a direct attack!" said Fuyuki(?).

(J: 1300)

"I end my turn!" said the black haired Ra student, he looked very confident.

"You better not lose until I defeat you!" said Manjoume, pretending to talk in his sleep.

Judai simply smiled before he turned back to his opponent "I summon Neo-Spacian Ground Mole (900/300) and attack your dragon!"

'Neo-Spacian?' thought the other personality 'I've never heard of this monster...'

"When it attacks" said Judai "I can return both him and your monster to our hands!"

Fuyuki(?) looked a little discouraged at the turn of events "I guess you don't take damage?"

"No" said a smiling Judai "I set this facedown card to end my turn!"

'_He's exposed to a direct attack!" _said Fuyuki.

'I know that! If we can only draw a monster...' thought the other personality, he grinned once he saw his new card "I summon the Scorching King- Pyron (1500/500)! Its time to lose, attack!"

"I activate A Hero Emerges! Pick a card from my hand and, if it's a monster then it comes out to fight!" said Judai.

"I pick the card at my left!" said Fuyuki(?).

"Neo-Spacian Ground Mole (900/300) comes back to the field!" said Judai.

"I have no choice but to end my turn... after setting this facedown card" said Fuyuki(?)

Judai drew his card and grinned again, Fuyuki(?) tried to remember a moment in the duel in which his opponent didn't seem happy and energetic "I summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird to the field (800/600)!"

"What good will that do?" asked the other personality.

"With him on the field I can gain five hundred life points for every card in your hand once per turn!" said Judai.

(J: 2300)

'_That gives him advantage in life points' _said Fuyuki.

'Shut up for a second' thought the other personality in a way that allowed Fuyuki to hear.

"Ground Mole will return your card to your hand!" said Judai.

The Ra student was defenseless again "I attack with Air Hummingbird!" declared Judai.

(F: 600)

"That's it! I activate Damage Condenser!" said Fuyuki(?) while discarding a card and picking up his deck.

"I special summon Magic Slime (700/1200)!" said Fuyuki(?)

"That's the end of my turn!" said Judai.

"I activate Card Destruction!" said the other personality, drawing two cards after discarding his previous hand, Judai proceeded to draw two cards as well "Now that the furry annoyance is out of the way I can finish you off! I activate Dragon's Mirror!"

'_So you WERE planning on using "it"!" _said Fuyuki.

"This looks fun!" said Judai.

"Super Composite Beast- Raptenos (2200/2200)! All I needed was to remove Pyron and Infinity Dark to achieve my ultimate companion!" said Fuyuki(?)

"That's awesome but wasn't your other dragon stronger?" asked a curious Judai.

"Never underestimate its special ability! Every "Dual" monster on my side of the field now has their effect activated without the need to second summon!"

"Powerful! But we're not giving up!" said Judai.

"I knew you wouldn't..." muttered the alternate personality "I attack with Raptenos!"

(J: 900)

"And Magic Slime also gets to attack!"

(J: 200)

"I end my turn!" said the crimson eyed boy.

"I'll bet victory on the card I just drew!" declared Judai "I activate Pot of Greed!"

Judai drew the two cards and grinned "This was a great duel but you're going to lose this turn!"

"How..." began Fuyuki, preparing to note the field advantage he had obtained.

"I summon Neo-Spacian Black Panther (1000/500)" said Judai "I also activate Fake Hero to special summon E-Hero Neos (2500/2000)!"

"You can't fool me! I know that a monster that was special summoned by Fake Hero can't attack!" said Fuyuki(?).

Judai picked up his two monsters "Go! Contact Fusion!"

"Contact...fusion?" asked the bewildered Fuyuki who had managed to take control temporarily.

"By sending Neos and a Neo-Spacian back to my deck I can create an even stronger hero! Cool, right?" said Judai "Come out! E-Hero Black Neos (2500/2000)!"

'Two monsters for one with the same parameters as the first, it can attack but...' thought the other personality.

'_If he attacked Magic Slime then he would take damage, which he can't afford at this point... On the other hand if he attacked Raptenos then he wouldn't finish us off! I guess he can't finish us this turn after all!' _said Fuyuki.

'That would be correct if the fusion didn't have a special ability' the other personality told Fuyuki.

'_Ack! I forgot about that possibility...'_ said Fuyuki

'That's why you're artificial and I'm the real thing' said the original personality.

"With Black Neos I can pick one of your monsters and negate its ability, I don't know what you slime does but I don't really want to know so I'll negate its effect!" said Judai.

'Crap!' thought the original.

"It's time to end this duel! Black Neos, destroy Magic Slime!"

(F: 0)

"Gotcha! That was a good duel!" said Judai.

"Thanks for the duel!" said the other personality before letting Fuyuki take control.

"Well, I got to go!" said Fuyuki before heading for the door.

"See you later!" said Judai.

Fuyuki closed the door behind him and Judai turned to Manjoume "Did you see it?" he asked the black haired teen.

"You mean his spirit partner? I didn't get a good look at it but..." said Manjoume "Why should I care?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuki looked around as he walked down the stairs 'There's not much room for many students in this dorm but I've seen plenty of Osiris students around...' he thought.

"Ah! There you are!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh, Yamato! There's something we need to disscuss, but... just out of curiosity... is there a large underground dungeon or something around here, maybe in the cliff?" asked Fuyuki.

"Not that I remember" responded the Osiris boy.

"I see. Then come with me!" said Fuyuki.

Yamato followed him through the forest, by the lake and finally to the Ra Yellow dormitory "You still haven't told me, why are we here?"

"Ah, that's right! My roommates have some business with you" said Fuyuki, stopping in front of a door "this is it! Don't worry, they're not bad people!" Fuyuki told Yamato in a cheerful tone.

As he opened the door Yamato began to see two people playing something in a table against the window. Sitting in the middle of the table lied a sleeping rhinoceros beetle in a transparent, plastic container...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: The reason why there weren't any monster descriptions in this chapter was because they were dueling on a game mat. The usage of a duel disk would not be normally required in the small, cozy rooms of the Osiris dorm.


	5. Cockroach Salvation Strategy

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Cockroach Salvation Strategy! The Darkness that hid in his Heart...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys on the table hadn't heard them. They looked like they were playing an intense and important game. They would write down something on different pocket books every time something important seemed to happen, the one of the two that wrote would look like they didn't want to lose, like their life was on the line. The extreme atmosphere filled the room and both, their roommate and Yamato, could feel the pressure.

Yamato gave a glance towards Fuyuki as if hoping that he could make this feeling, the pressure that seemed to weigh an expanding number of pounds, go away by just flicking a finger. Fuyuki simply sat down on his bed and then proceeded to lie down and look at the ceiling "How was your day?" he asked them, but no response came "I brought over the person you wanted to talk to" but the silent boys remained looking intense.

There was suddenly a complete change in the atmosphere as one of the boys jumped out of his chair and picked up the insect's cage in excitement, startling the sleeping beetle in the process "I won!" shouted the boy, he was now crying tears of joy, as the other boy let go of his cards and let his head fall right into the table, with the powerful slam the boy cursed defeat.

"It was a good day! We found this guy right outside the dorm!" said one of the two, he had dark hair but it was very difficult defining just what color it was. This boy had lime-green colored eyes that contrasted with a silk headband on his head which portrayed the words "Insect Fan Club" in English, carefully written in thin lines of pitch black ink.

"But we had to chase her all the way through the Obelisk Girl's dorm... they weren't to happy about that since they didn't notice the beetle" said the other boy, he was shorter than the average student with dark, forest-green hair. The most defining factor that Yamato could see were a pair of large glasses which were even larger than the boy's eyes and almost touched his eyebrows. This boy had the same silk garment but his was tied around his arm "By the way, thank you for bringing over an Osiris on such short notice. After all, the crisis is affecting his dorm and our club"

"What? My dorm?!" inquired a shocked Yamato.

The two boys instantly turned to the Osiris student, he had dark hair which looked like it was a mix between black and dark blue. He wasn't really short, almost as tall as some of the taller average sized students on the island, overall he looked pretty average to the two yellow students.

"Yes, your dorm is facing its greatest crisis since the year started. Please take a look at this; you have no doubt seen this before, right?" said the boy with glasses, handing a red flyer to the taller boy.

"Wait! This is..." he began, recognizing the paper as the creation of his red haired roommate who had stayed up all night making them "It's a poster containing malevolent methods of exterminating the cockroaches in the red dorm. That heartless, red haired bastard handed this over to us when we were looking for this same insect in the woods nearby!" continued the green haired boy.

"We also inquired some second and third years over this matter, they assured us that the number of roaches has been steadily decreasing since last year. No doubt about it, this guy is a second year!" said the boy with the headband.

'This is their crisis...?' thought Yamato in relief 'but they already have so much information and Ken only began to hand out these about five or six hours ago...'

"I've also gone ahead and asked a group of freshmen Obelisks on the matter, seeing as they are supposed to be the elite of the island, in search of advice. After describing the boy but before describing our crisis the boy simply told me VERY specific punishments that he would like to apply to him and walked away angrily... I guess he understands our pain!" said the shorter boy before declaring "Remove him I shall brother!"

"Anyway, we want you to help us scout as many of our beloved roaches as possible so we can let them survive and reproduce. We also promise to release some of the children on this and the blue dorms, showing the students there the beauty that they have missed!" said the inspired, mysterious haired boy.

"I guess there's no harm but please don't hurt any of the other students" said Yamato since he didn't want to refuse the two students who seemed very passionate about their questionable cause "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm the official president of the school's unofficial Insect Fan Club! First year, Kabuto Kuwagata who resides at the Ra Yellow dorm is at your service!" said the short boy with glasses.

"I'm the only other member of the Insect Fan Club. You can call me Shinji!" said the guy with the strange hair color; he seemed to generate an aura of confidence and reliability.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do we have to move in secret?" asked Yamato, directing the question towards his three companions.

"Apparently not all students were keen on the idea that roaches should reproduce and go live in every building on school campus" said Fuyuki.

"We never said anything about every building. It's just the dorms" said Shinji.

"Because that makes ALL the difference" said Fuyuki in a tone of sarcasm.

They conversed as they trudged on through the lush, vivid forest. The two members of the insect club decided that if they used this route that they might see a roach on their way there.

When they arrived they decided to make plans at the cafeteria. It was there that Shinji and Kabuto noticed what they considered the ultimate insult, they found the red haired boy grabbing a cat and trying to force it to eat a roach "Come on! You'll like it! I promise!" he told the cat, hoping it would make the process easier.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked a boy with dark hair, he had sunglasses that hid his eyes perfectly and looked similar to Yamato "Trying to teach this cat to kill roaches!" responded Ken enthusiastically.

"The red haired one is called Ken, the other one is Tezuka Hiroshi, Yamato Hiroshi's older brother!" Fuyuki told his two roommates who were unfamiliar with the students.

Ken suddenly felt as if his face was struck by burning flames, it took little for the pain to sink in before he even realized his face was bleeding, marking his captor with the sharp claws that filled him with pride, the cat got away "Where the hell do you think you're going?! Come back here cat!" he heard his captor say as he made his swift escape.

"We'll take this chance! I'll distract that guy while the three of you go look for roaches around the dorm!" said Kabuto before running off towards Ken.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ken looked around for the cat as he ran through the road that led to the Osiris dorm, his shoes gathered dirt and alerted the beast of his presence, that was, until he decided to take a rest. The cat took this opportunity and jumped on the knees of his sitting pursuer, taunting him with one last slash on the face, the cat ran as fast as it could, leaving his pursuer behind and rolling around in anger, frustration and pain.

Ken was more than ready to go after the savage animal that had attacked him recklessly but he was stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice behind him "As president of the school's unofficial Insect Fan Club I, Kabuto Kuwagata, challenge you to a duel!"

Ken chuckled and grinned at the short boy "You came at the perfect time! I need to take out some anger!" he told the boy.

"DUEL!!" shouted the two boys simultaneously.

(Kabuto: 4000)

(Ken: 4000)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuki didn't know what compelled him to search this room first but the first door he opened was the one belonging to Judai and Manjoume. When he entered he noted that neither of the boys was there. It was at that moment that he felt a warm presence behind him and turned around.

He then saw as the white silhouette slowly began taking shape in front of him "You're...!" he began but was interrupted by a powerful feeling. He then turned back and opened the window that looked to the back side of the dorm.

The warm feeling that the creature in front of him had brought just moments before were interrupted by the murderous glare of the boy that now stared at him with his psychotic gaze. Fuyuki turned back in fear as his other personality took over. It took at least five minutes before he felt ready. With one last glance of insecurity at the white creature behind him he calmed down and found the courage to look back outside of the window. What now stood before him was not the student he had just seen but a man that he knew very well...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go first!" said Ken, drawing his sixth card in the process "Fine!" responded his opponent.

It was at that moment that a yellow colored robot emerged from the ground, bursting out and spinning the drill on its right arm. Its green visor analyzed the opponent carefully. (900/1100)

"Cosmic Machine- Driller will show you just what we're made of! I'll also set these two cards facedown to finish!" said Ken.

"I'll show you the beauty of nature!" said Kabuto and placing the card he had just drawn into the field.

The road was then covered by digital trees and plants, complementing those that were already on the side of the road. The vivid trees didn't make Ken or his machine flinch, however.

"I activate Forest!" said Kabuto at the same time as he picked a card on his hand and set it unto the duel disk.

A green insect flew in front of the cosmic machine. Its piercing red eyes staring at the drilling machine with murderous intent, the insect looked ready for battle. Ken took a step back as the insect showed its menacing, sharp fangs that resembled scythes and then swung its equally dangerous tail. (1800/1700) (2000/1900)

"Neo Bug gets stronger when fighting in this forest so prepare to face punishment with its fangs! Attack his machine!" commanded Kabuto.

The bug began moving its wings at sonic speed before it launched itself quickly towards the Cosmic Machine- Driller. The robot braced for impact right before the insect was stopped by a vortex that began to take shape in front of the machine.

"Negate Attack says otherwise" taunted Ken.

"Fine. I end my turn" said Kabuto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji had already gathered 2 cockroaches by the time he had come out of the cafeteria. He then saw Fuyuki coming down at full speed from the upper story 'Did he find a nest?' thought the teen before following Fuyuki to the backside of the dorm...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A green robot appeared on the field; it held a gun with its left hand and pointed it at the large insect in front. (400/700)

"This is called Cosmic Machine- MP (Mass Production) Unit! If you feel like you can take it down then be my guest. I activate my Cosmic Machine- Driller's special ability I can attack you directly by discarding one card from the top of my deck!"

The yellow robot burst with energy and began spinning its drill with its black colored hand. It then propelled into the ground and emerged below Kabuto, making the short Ra lose his balance and falling to the floor.

(Kabuto: 3100)

"Did you like that? I end my turn!" said Ken.

"Don't taunt me and my insects! I a..." began Kabuto.

"But taunting is exactly what I'm going to do! I activate my facedown trap card Taunt! I select my MP Unit for its effect, for this turn you can only select my little friend here for battle!" said Ken.

"Suit yourself! You must've killed off your brain with so much technology because you're only going to lose more life points! Attack!" commanded Kabuto.

The insect flew at sonic speed and scrapped the green robot with relative ease, making it explode.

(Ken: 2400)

Two green robots like the one before fell down to the field and booted up. They aimed their guns at the green insect that had destroyed their companion.

"When one MP Unit is destroyed... it's simply replaced by two more! I just have to select either my deck or my cemetery and I can get in two of these things for free, no more, no less!" explained Ken.

Kabuto seemed disappointed that his opponent had more monsters now than he did at the beginning of the turn and simply said "I set this card and end my turn"

Ken drew and put the two Cosmic Machine- MP Units back into his deck "You can't just do that whenever you feel like. What exactly are you planning?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji looked behind the backside of the dorm silently and noticed Fuyuki conversing with a suspicious man. His better judgment told him what to do in this situation "Hey! Fuyuki! Have you found a nest?" he shouted after taking a step back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Fuyuki! Have you found a nest?" shouted a familiar voice.

"Fuyuki?" asked the man before going away.

The other personality smirked and felt somewhat annoyed at the interruption of his roommate "No!" he replied as he saw the artificial personality's friend come forth, he took out a roach from his pocket and held it in front of Shinji "I did find this though..." he told the boy before handing him the roach.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Why can't I remember... our real name__... that man just said it... why can't I remember my name or even who that man is?' _asked Fuyuki, feeling depressed.

'I told you that it's because you're artificial and besides, we're one and the same according to you so I can just block that piece of information from your mind at any time that I wish to do so' told the original to Fuyuki.

'_If I don't know who I am... I never even will... what's the point of my existence?'_ asked Fuyuki.

'Disappear whenever you feel like, see if I care' said the other personality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gray machine stood before Kabuto, it was more menacing than the original green robots. It had a much more developed gun, white parts of the torso and limbs, and finally had a shield installed on his arm. The empty right hand reached back and grabbed a sword; it looked like it could cut Neo Bug with ease with the beam sword in hand. (2100/1600)

"This is Cosmic Machine- MP Unit Mk.II! This one is strong enough to take down your bug but before that... I activate Armada Shot!"

Battleships and robots reminiscent of Cosmic Machine- MP Unit and Cosmic Machine- MP Unit Mk.II flew very far away from Kabuto and Ken up in the air, they unloaded their weapons on the place where the two were dueling and promptly disappeared out of the air afterward. Neo Bug had already been destroyed and Kabuto noticed that about two cards from his hand had fallen to the cemetery.

"What the..." began the short Ra student, nearly speechless at the events that had just transpired.

"Armada Shot lets me select one monster with "Cosmic Machine" and "MP Unit" on the field and it then blows away all monsters on your field and your hand with less attack power than the one I selected. Even if nature is powerful..." he began, rubbing the scratch marks that the cat had left on his face "it doesn't stand a chance against the machines that respond to the flames of my soul!"

"I will now attack you directly with both of my machines!"

The yellow robot propelled itself underground again at the same time as the other gray machine began to dash forward with its sword already placed back in its proper place.

The yellow robot emerged and hit Kabuto with another uppercut from its drill. The gray machine got close and, in one rapid movement, drew its beam sword at top speed.

(Kabuto: 100)

"I set this card facedown and then I end my turn" said Ken.

Kabuto grinned as he drew what seemed like his last card, he was grinning now that he had seen all the monsters in his hand get discarded, all but one...

The earth rumbled and Ken felt as if an earthquake was happening at that very moment. The floor on the forest began to crack as a humongous, black centipede emerged from the ground. Its red legs carried the berserk centipede around the field before it submerged underground again. (2800/2600) (3000/2800)

"What was that?" asked Ken in amazement.

"That would be Devil Dozer... It is an insect so powerful; that you'll see how strong the forces of nature are when compared to your machines!" Kabuto looked extremely calm as he said this "Destroy his driller" he said calmly.

The driller prepared to submerge but it was attacked by the giant centipede before it knew what had hit it. The explosion looked like a dot when compared to the Devil Dozer, which emerged with so much force and speed that it flew into the air before falling somewhere else and submerging again.

(Ken: 300)

"I set this facedown and end my turn!" said Kabuto.

Ken looked at the card that he had drawn 'Please let the facedown be a trap' he thought before he put the fusion back on the fusion deck "First, I activate the special ability of Cosmic Machine- MP Unit Mk.II by returning it to the fusion deck!"

Two familiar green robots jumped unto the field. They pointed their average quality guns to the giant centipede that emerged from the ground in response. (400/700)

"I can special summon the two MP Units that served as fusion material no matter where they are if I use that!" said Ken "I now activate Cyclone on your Forest card!"

Kabuto looked as the strong winds began to tear the forest around him apart, taking the digital trees and plants with it.

'What is he planning?' thought Kabuto 'It doesn't really matter' he thought as he looked at his facedown card.

"I will now tribute both monsters to call forth my last hope! Cosmic Machine- Red Meteor!"

A bright red light shone intensely on the field as what seemed like a shooting star rushed towards the field from far up in the sky. The meteor stopped right on its tracks and crumbled right before Devil Dozer, revealing a robot. This robot was colored different variations of red on all its limbs. The upper half of its torso was gold as well as its shoulder and knee plates. It took out two swords that shone radiantly with a red light as it stared at the Devil Dozer. (1000/2000)

'No matter what happens I can only hope his facedown card doesn't ruin my strategy' thought a hopeful Ken "I activate its special ability to bring out the equip card Red Airbrush straight from my deck or my cemetery to my hand!" he said as he picked up the card.

"I equip it to my Red Meteor!" he said as the robot was painted an even brighter red. (3000/2000)

"This card triples its attack power and lets it attack thrice in a single battle phase!" began Ken "When equipped to this specific monster it makes it immune to trap cards too!" he said, making Kabuto fall to his knees. Ken talked one last time "This robot represents the flames of my soul perfectly so now they've tripled in power! Attack Devil Dozer!"

The red robot rushed at the centipede, striking it consecutively with its burning swords "But it also has an immense drawback!" he said as the robot stabbed Devil Dozer. Time seemed to stop for Kabuto as Ken began talking "If this card is on my side of the field then I also take every bit of battle damage that you take!" he said grinning.

(Kabuto: 0)

(Ken: 100)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired Ra student entered the card shop followed by an average looking Osiris student with dark hair that looked like it was a color in between dark blue and black.

"I'm sorry to ask you to come so suddenly but... can I ask you a favor?" asked Yamato.

"Uh, sure... I don't see why not..." said Fuyuki who had been consistently more depressed since the events of the operation.

"Could you ask Tome, the lady behind the counter, if the new shipment of booster packs has arrived yet?" asked Yamato, looking nervous.

"Sure, but... why can't you ask her yourself?" asked Fuyuki.

"I haven't had much luck with finding a specific type of booster pack and I want to know if its arrived yet... but they didn't have any last week so I'm a little nervous because I've been waiting for it for some time now" replied Yamato.

Yamato saw Fuyuki get close to the counter and talk to Tome, after some time Tome went to check something in the back of the store. Yamato then approached Fuyuki, looking for answers.

"So, do they have any? Has the shipment even arrived?" asked Yamato.

"It arrived this morning, she thinks that there might be some in the back" responded Fuyuki.

"I see... that's a relief" said Yamato, finally beginning to calm down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five minutes passed...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where could she be?" asked Yamato.

"I think that her assistant is down by the docks so she probably doesn't have any help right now, maybe we should go take a look" suggested Fuyuki.

"To the back?! Are we even allowed to go in there?" asked Yamato, who was startled at his friend's suggestion.

"It'll be fine. Come on!" said Fuyuki, trying to remain enthusiastic.

The two hurried to the back and looked for Tome.

"Miss Tome? Are you here?" asked Fuyuki.

"Oh, I'm sorry for making you worry but the timing is perfect. Could you come here for a bit?" asked Tome.

The two went to the place were Tome was and saw her surrounded by boxes.

"The packs of the type that you're looking for are somewhere around here. Could you help me look around?" she asked.

The two boys nodded.

Fuyuki looked inside one of the larger boxes, pushing many boosters aside, he suddenly felt a shudder and closed his eyes very briefly, when he opened them he found a pitch black booster pack sitting in front of him. Entranced by the color, there was something about this specific pack that seemed to pull the original personality to it. The personality took over and took the booster pack, placing it silently in his pocket.

'_That's wrong!'_ told him his other personality, which he knew as artificial.

The original personality simply smiled and Fuyuki simply forgot the entire incident, returning to his search for booster packs.

'_(I can make you forget everything as many__ times as I need. You are simply a servant that should just disappear, an artificial servant that is)'_ thought the original to himself as his counterpart continued to look for the booster packs.

"I found them!" shouted Fuyuki.

Yamato rejoiced, not noticing his friend's wicked smile as he exited the back of the card shop...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: So I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. The first omen of darkness

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's notes: enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The First Omen of Darkness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had seemed like a long day by the time that darkness enveloped the night sky. It was about 8:00 'o clock when the boy came running out of the Obelisk Blue dormitory 'there probably won't be too many people by the lake at this hour' thought the boy as he ran to his destination.

The lake seemed to be glowing as it reflected the many stars and the moon; it was the fact that it was empty what added this beautiful scenery the peaceful touch of tranquility.

'This is perfect!' thought the boy, getting constantly closer to the dark and unmoving body of water.

The flawless image that sat in front of him engulfed his thoughts and the boy went into a trance as he got closer to the lake. He went deeper and deeper into his daydream until he felt a familiar grip tightening around his body. He couldn't even brace himself for the impact when he lost his balance and fell to the floor, the grip loosening as he fell. When he prepared to stand up he noticed a large lump by the bushes in front of him.

The boy got closer to the lump when he was suddenly hit by rays of light that emitted from a flashlight "There's someone there!" was shouted by a girl. The blonde student turned around frantically until he noticed that the girls' dorm was far away.

The person with the flashlight got closer and was shortly followed by a person of about the same height. They both got close enough to see the boy whilst he stood up. The two students, a girl and an Obelisk boy, began to move the lump around and told it constantly to wake up.

"Not good" said the girl "This one is out too"

This comment got the blonde boy's attention "Too?" he asked the two students.

It was then that the Obelisk boy got up and pointed his flashlight in the direction where the voice had come from to see another Obelisk student "Usually a criminal would flee from the scene rather than staying around to ask questions" said the boy.

"Maybe I stayed because I'm not the criminal you're talking about?" retorted the blonde boy.

"That seems plausible" said the boy with the flashlight "did you see another student in the proximity of the lake while on your way here?"

'What's happening?' thought the blonde boy as he prepared to answer "No" he said.

"That's unlucky" said the girl as she stood up "I guess we..." she began until she looked at the boy "Pervert!"

The blonde boy looked irritated 'It's the girl from the start of the year' he thought "Can you calm your girlfriend down?" he asked the Obelisk with a demanding tone "and tell her I'm not a pervert!"

The boy blushed 'So we DO look like a couple. Now that she is faced with the facts will she return my affections? Will she finally see...' thought the boy before his mind was interrupted by "He's not my boyfriend. He's just another pervert" said the girl cheerfully.

"Eh? Since when am I a..." began the brown haired boy.

"You always have a goofy grin whenever you..." began the girl.

"I told you it's just a bad habit!" retorted the boy before falling to the floor defeated.

"What's happening?" began Arthur, he then turned to look at the boy "Better yet, who are YOU?" he asked them.

"I'm Kai Shirogane!" said the boy proudly as he stood up "We're trying to find the person behind this" said Kai as he pointed to the lump on the floor.

The lump was actually a student that wore a yellow blazer familiar to those belonging to the Ra yellow dorm. The boy was somewhat short, had dark green hair shaped in a bowl cut and wore big glasses that almost exceeded his eyebrows. One defining factor about the boy was the armband that he wore, which had some letters written in English.

"Have there been any other victims?" asked Arthur as he got closer to the unconscious boy.

"Of course there have!" said Kai "Anyway, can you please help me carry this guy back to his room. There's the chance that he got tired and went to sleep by the lake so we won't be sure whether to take him to the infirmary or not until tomorrow.

"Right!" said the blonde Obelisk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji was still speechless while looking at the results of their advertising, in the course of one week they had gathered 7 additional members. He was extremely overjoyed as he pet his beetle with his finger, ready to give his roommate the report of the necessary resources. He heard a knock on the door and could only wonder where his two roommates could have gone out to, maybe it was one of them who might have forgotten his key.

When he opened the door he saw a blonde boy that wore the blue blazer associated with the Obelisk dorm. The boy's brown eyes didn't really stand out and he didn't have any particular defining features. The thing that shocked Shinji the most was that this person was carrying his unconscious roommate, Kabuto.

"W-what ha-h-happened?" asked Shinji, now shaken by the thought that his friend could be hurt badly.

Arthur entered the room and put Kabuto on the bed "I can assume this is your roommate then?"

Shinji nodded as he looked at his friend in disbelief "Don't tell me he's... dead" said Shinji.

"Don't worry he's just unconscious but we don't know why" said Arthur.

"Do you know who did this?" asked Shinji.

"We're looking into it. It seems that it has affected a handful of students besides him have this symptom" said Arthur as he approached the door.

"I guess I should go look for my other roommate before this happens to him too" said Shinji, grabbing his key in the process.

Both students walked outside of the dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Who did this?' thought Arthur to himself 'I guess I'll ask that guy and see if he has made any progress' he decided as he made his way to the Obelisk dorm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji looked around through the woods, hoping to find his roommate 'Could this have something to do with that man from before?' he thought, remembering the incident at the Osiris dorms.

"Looking for something?" asked a voice from behind.

"What the hell have you been doing?!" asked Shinji "There's someone dangerous going around campus. He's already gotten to Kabuto!"

"Really?!" asked Fuyuki in surprise "I guess we should head back to our room then..."

Shinji turned around to see the crimson eyes of his roommate; they now complemented a particularly vile grin. Shinji didn't seem surprised.

"I guess there's no point in telling you about your own antics, is there..." he told his black haired roommate.

"You should've just kept your mouth shut. Now I have to take you down!" retorted Fuyuki(?).

"Why did you do this?" asked Sinji, shuffling his deck.

"They were just test subjects for my new pets!" responded Fuyuki, a smirk showing in his face.

"More importantly...Who are you? What did you do to Fuyuki and to Kabuto?!" asked Shinji angrily "No..." he began, looking down to the floor "What the hell were you thinking, doing that to our Insect Fan Club?!" he finished, new determination showing in his face.

"What are you talking about? I'm Fuyuki, your room..." said the alternate personality.

"You are NOT Fuyuki!" retorted Shinji.

"Very sharp indeed..." said the boy "my name is Kadou" said Kadou as he drew 5 cards.

"I'll let you go first! Show me those pets that fed on those students, the pets that are worth more than their lives!"

(S: 4000)

(K: 4000)

Kadou drew his sixth card "Fine, I will start with Foolish Burial, sending my Hell Kaiser Dragon to hell itself!"

'I thought he might do something like that' thought Shinji.

"I also activate my Card Destruction!" said Kadou as he discarded his five cards to the cemetery.

Shinji grimaced at the loss of the cards in his hand and quietly drew his new hand.

Kadou also drew and grinned when he looked at the cards in his hand "I'll set a monster and set these three cards!"

'He has something ready to revive his dragon. No doubt about it!' he thought whilst drawing a sixth card.

Darkness began to envelope the two boys, the dark matter raised from the ground and surrounded them, blocking their view to the outside.

"I thought that you might like a darkness game" said Kadou in a casual tone.

'Damn! So that's how he did it!' thought Shinji 'The mystery has been solved; now I just have to get out alive!'

A red haired girl jumped cheerfully unto the field. The girl sported a blackshirt and a long blue skirt. The girl winked at Kadou, who simply shrugged it off, and a heart floated towards him that made him drop the sole card in his hand. (1600/1000)

"Her name is Mysterious Girl Mizuki! Her antics are way more cheerful than yours, they let me choose one card in your hand and you get to discard it! I'll set a single card facedown of course!" explained Shinji, smiling as he explained "I attack your monster!"

The girl approached the facedown card and knelt down, she then poked the card relentlessly until a flaming butterfly (1500/1500) appeared and made her fall down. The girl desperately fired a ball of darkness from her fingertip and the insect was no more.

'It was just Blazewing Butterfly, I wish he'd play that more often!' thought the relieved Shinji "That is it!" he said, signaling the end of his turn.

"Get ready to burn in hell! I activate Birthright!" said Kadou.

The darkness reflected the crimson flames that burst all around. Shinji was still calm when he saw the green and black dragon emerging in front of him "I second summon it!" he heard his opponent say before the dragon opened it wings as it usually did but it looked considerably more vicious. (2400/1500)

"I believe you are already familiar with this move" said Kadou.

Shinji simply nodded.

"Then this will be simple" finished Kadou in a casual tone seconds before he snapped his finger.

The dragon spat out fireballs that consumed the young girl. She screamed in pain making her master shudder and take a step back. As he saw the skeleton fall to the floor Shinji began to fear what else the darkness might have in store. Kadou grinned with malice as he heard the same screams and simply dismissed the voice in his head that told him to stop.

(S: 3200)

"Direct attack" he said.

The dragon spread more malicious flames around the field. Shinji looked around at the flames that headed towards him, his heart beating faster as he was already aware of what was coming next. Kadou smiled at the thought how the scream of his artificial side's friends was like the most beautiful music being played especially for him.

(S: 800)

"I end my turn" he told the seemingly unconscious boy.

Shinji felt the burns all over his body and slowly stood up and drew a card, knowing it would be the end if he didn't "I'm not done yet. I summon Michiru the Magical Archeologist!"

A black haired young man walked casually unto the field. He wore grey colored shorts and a beige shirt with a single pocket. (1700/1500)

"I set this card facedown along with another one" said Shinji with a faint smile "I end my turn"

"What difference does that make?" asked Kadou "I will sum..." he began "attack with my dragon!" said Fuyuki.

The dragon looked vicious as it prepared a bright fireball and launched it at the archeologist. Shinji cringed as he heard this monster scream in pain like the last one.

(S: 100)

"Just die" said Kadou before turning around and signaling his dragon to strike.

The dark dragon looked maniacal as it prepared the brightest and hottest flame yet. The dragon moved its head forward and Shinji tried to stay on his feet as he pressed the button that could probably save him from the destructive blaze.

"I'm still here" heard Kadou who, in shock, turned around to see his opponent still standing.

In front of him stood the ghostly and transparent image of the magical archeologist. Kadou took a step back when, for a brief second, this monster turned to Fuyuki "Don't kill him!" he shouted before reverting the image back to normal.

'So you want him to be the first to actually die? Fine by me' taunted Kadou mentally, to his surprise the other personality stayed quiet.

"My Parting Defense lets me remove from play one monster that was destroyed by battle during this turn to negate one of your attacks" explained Shinji "I can still avenge Kabuto!"

"I..." began Kadou "end my turn!" finished Fuyuki

At the moment he drew his card Shinji truly believed he was being helped by his roommate "Thank you" he muttered while pressing another button assigned to his last facedown card.

Shinji didn't have to name the card as Kadou took a step back and stared at the picture of the tombstones while an eerie purple smoke came out. From the smoke appeared a man wearing a distinctive green jacket from which he took out a cigarette and lit it up.

(2500/2000)

"I now activate my last resort. Treasure from Heaven!" said the peculiar haired Ra student as he drew the necessary cards.

"I have to thank you" said Kadou politely with a smile.

"Don't" said Shinji in return "I activate my new monster, Hizaki the Wind Sage's, ability to discard a monster card and return that dragon back to your hand!"

"Ugh" muttered Kadou as he picked up his card and also saw his trap shatter "I know it can't attack if it uses that ability, you used it a couple of days ago against my artificial half" he said in an annoyed yet relieved tone.

"That's not all..."

Wind shook the field and green lights scattered around, these united to create an animal that resembled a rhinoceros but was made out of the green matter. (1150/1700)

"This is Wind Elemental Beast! While he may have the chance of a snowball to fight against monsters like your dragon but I can combine it with my wind sage by removing both from play to form..."

The sage walked calmly into the green matter which expanded and then imploded, revealing the man from before wearing shining green armor. The armor disappeared for just a moment before turning into raging winds and blowing the two unknown cards back to Kadou's hand. (2300/2700)

Shinji smiled, having recovered somewhat from the flames from earlier, and began to explain "When Avatar of Cycling Wind hits the field it returns all cards on your field to your hand, he gets two hundred attack points for each one" he said as the armor returned to the man with the cigarette. (2700/2700)

Shinji stepped closer to his opponent "As a bonus I get to select the same number of cards from your hand and you get to either set them if they are spell or traps or special summon them in attack position, if they can, if they are monsters!" he said while taking two random cards from the black haired Ra and handing them to him.

"You'll regret this..." muttered Kadou as he looked at the two cards "I set this card and then special summon Magic Slime!"

The blue jelly-like monster slid unto the field and tried to intimidate armored man to no avail. (700/1200)

Shinji smiled and ordered his monster to attack 'Maybe if I take you out then all of the students will come back...' he thought as he signaled the attack.

The man didn't have to move as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and had the wind move it inside the slime; this was followed by a small gust which obliterated both.

(K: 2000)

"That marks the end of my turn" said Shinji cheerfully.

Kadou grudgingly drew his card "I set this card and a facedown monster!"

Two cards simply appeared in front of him, one horizontal and the other vertical, that simply showed the back of a duel monsters card.

"I end my turn" he said.

"I'll attack with my avatar" said Shinji immediately after drawing a card.

The armored sage targeted another gust towards the facedown monster; this was stopped by a vortex that drew the winds in.

"I believe you know what Negate Attack does" said Kadou.

"I end this turn" said Shinji 'Just a little bit more and this entire incident will be a thing of the past' he thought but the words that his roommate said made him feel as if his heart had stopped for a moment.

"You're dead" said Kadou as he drew his card "I activate Premature Burial to revive my slime, I'll then flip my facedown Blazewing Butterfly and summon Sunrise Guardna straight from my hand"

Shinji didn't know what his roommate planned as he saw the blue substance fall into the field and turn into the familiar blob from earlier, and then a thin insect emerged alongside it and spread its flaming wings as a giant wearing armor walked into the darkness that surrounded them. (700/1200) (1500/1500) (1500/500)

'_Its one of the cards you've been using...'_ said Fuyuki _'Please don't...'_

'So I can't just delete all of your memory...' thought Kadou "I activate Dual Summon!"

The three monsters disappeared and made way for a green, gigantic demon that wore white armor. Shinji fell to the ground as the thing stared at it with its red eyes. (4000/4000)

"This is one of the three cards that let me use the shadows; this is The Devil's Dreadroot! It cuts the attack and defense of all monsters other than itself by half!" said Kadou, showing confidence with a smirk.

Shinji braced for the impact as he saw his avatar kneel to the ground from exhaustion from the very presence of the titanic creature. (1350/1350)

"Die" said Kadou as he signaled an attack, ignoring the screaming from inside his head.

The demon disappeared and the darkness began to consume the field. The dreadroot's arm struck from somewhere in the darkness and wiped out the armored sage in seconds.

Shinji felt fear run through all of his body as he saw this and heard the screams from his sage, soon followed by his own...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Even if he put up a decent fight, in the end I just applied the same punishment that I placed on everyone else" said Kadou, looking at the unconscious body of his roommate.

'Don't look so sad, this is just the beginning. Just wait, the others will be here soon enough!' he told the other personality cheerfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Groups of Four

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Groups of Four.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning sun was the only redeeming quality to this loathsome day... at least that was what the driver of the old car though as he drove slowly through the empty streets. The young man hadn't had much excitement in the last couple of years, something he blamed partly on his job as an electrician.

He wasn't expecting anything different as he headed to this client's house when compared to any other before it; the only thing even remotely amusing about this client was that he or she had asked specifically for him. The bored electrician had visited so many houses and clients that he didn't remember if he had done an especially good job on any particular house in the last 3 years.

As he got closer to the address the electrician made sure that he looked presentable to his client. He closed the right pocket of his uniform with the zipper, securing the group of cards that lay safely inside. He then carefully parked the car by the sidewalk and stepped outside, setting a hat to protect his eyes from the sun that had previously covered his view of the house. As he closed in on the door he confirmed the address and the promptly pressed the doorbell to alert the client.

The door was opened by a blonde young man who wore a green sweater accompanied by a pair of brown slacks. This man shot out a glance with his icy blue eyes and shortly after let the electrician walk inside.

"Joe Nowell I presume?" Was the first thing that came out of the young man's mouth as he closed the door "Or should I say... "Thunderman" Joe Nowell" he finished in a casual tone that gave a hint of a vicious nature.

The electrician felt his heart sink as he heard the young man speak. It took him only a moment to regain his previous composure before he coolly replied "That is correct"

"I see. Follow me, the others are waiting" said his client before walking into a narrow hall.

As Joe began to follow he couldn't help but think that this job was going to be a little bit more interesting than usual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kadou woke up in a good mood that day. He had received the message the previous night that his companions were already in the island and ready to secure the peculiar cards that he had gotten for himself. It also made him feel good that most of the suspicion about the incident was being directed towards the recent phenomenon in which several students claimed to feel progressively more exhausted after every duel. To top it off, his other personality hadn't intervened with his experiments recently. This was definitely going to be a good day.

After he dressed up in his usual yellow uniform he got all of his belongings and got ready to leave, smirking at the sight of his two previous roommates as they enjoyed their seemingly eternal sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before they had reached a very small garden. It had many impressive arrangements of a variety of plants and flowers; one that stood out to the curious electrician was a circular arrangement of roses. This arrangement was composed of a large amount of white colored roses that surrounded a small clearing in which there sat 3 red colored roses and another trio of white roses. Joe could only think how an unnecessary arrangement as this made the red roses stand out completely as he continued to follow the strange client.

It was then that the blonde man stopped and opened a wooden door; he then proceeded to signal Joe to enter the room inside. The electrician walked inside the cozy room and his client did the same. The room itself looked rather old fashioned; it only had four chairs to accompany a lonely oak desk that sat in front of a large bookshelf that covered just about the entire wall. The client proceeded to sit on an almost unnoticeable stool on the other side of the desk and opened a drawer. Joe turned around to look at the people sitting on the other three chairs and noticed how two of them turned around and looked at him.

One of them, a man that looked like he was in his thirties, looked as if he was analyzing him in detail. With his pale, white hair that ended in a pony tail and his yellow eyes that reminded him of a hunter's it seemed best to not respond whilst he stored his information in the depths of his mind. He eventually turned to look at their blonde employer and simply tugged on his thick brown coat before resting his head on his empty hand.

The other, an arrogant looking young man, simply glanced before turning back. This one had an intensely dark hair color which might have been grey. His eyes were bright but Joe couldn't make out a precise color as the young adult in front of him had turned away fast enough. His clothing of choice being a yellow sweater vest that covered a pink shirt, Joe could only think how this type of people might be surprisingly the most twisted as he adjusted a blue bowtie.

The last person didn't look at him at all as all she had done was stare blankly at a newspaper and seemingly analyzing every story. Her long dark blue hair to go with her innocent looking eyes, she sported a cloak that would fit an old fashioned detective which hid everything else as well as a hat to complement this peculiar garment. This young and dignified lady seemed to be the easiest to work with.

"Now that you're all here..." began their mysterious employer.

"We are?!" intervened the young girl, frantically looking around until she saw a man dressed as an electrician. She put down the newspaper and analyzed this person; she quickly noted only the distinguishing features, the brown hair along with his round glasses and the bewildered and intrigued expression on his face, before turning back to her host.

"Of course" responded the host to her previous question "I will begin by telling you that I have already taken some time to investigate all four of you"

This comment sparked the interest in the youngest of the four "What good will that do?" he said as continued to play around with his bowtie.

"Don't worry" began their employer, smirking as he heard the young one mutter something about him not being worried at all "I only did this to know what I might have to deal with"

"I see" said the white haired man in a low tone.

'I don't like this' thought Joe, assuming that the man wouldn't let any of them go away.

"On the outside none of you would look qualified, just looking at your profiles I can gather that you're simply..."

He pointed at the white haired man "A thirty-four years old traveler who goes from one place to the other using money he has saved up for years"

He then pointed at the blue haired woman "A twenty-three year old detective who has never had a client except for herself"

He then pointed at the uneasy electrician "A twenty-five year old electrician who lives in a worn down apartment away from his family"

"And finally" he said as he pointed to the confident looking boy "A nineteen year old brat who graduated from a certain dueling school to the west"

The host then took out a deck of cards "I also know that all of you have, at one point, been professional duelists for a short amount of time. One of you was a professional duelist for almost three years in order to save a good amount of money so that he could travel around the world one day" he said as he gave a glance to the white haired man.

The blonde man began to spread the cards carefully in front of him "According to one of her friends, another of you posed as one for about three weeks whilst you investigated a "suspect" in one of her cases that she had assigned to herself"

As the host looked through the cards in front of him he continued to talk "One of you was a particularly obscure professional whose existence can't be either proven or dismissed as all of the recordings of his matches simply disappeared the moment he decided to quit, some say he was a ghost and some believe he died, I personally believe that he decided to become an electrician"

He finally picked up four cards and held them gently in his hand "The last one of you had a fairly short career, only six months. He simply claimed to be saving up to visit one of his old professors"

"Why us?" asked the girl.

"Because of the fact that you're all qualified enough in dueling level yet you are all mostly unknown to most of the world" responded the blonde man, now handing a card to the youngest of them.

As he received the strange looking card he felt as he fell into a trance, he then felt as if he was bursting from the inside yet nothing seemed to happen to his body. Just moments before almost screaming in pain he snapped out as his host spoke yet again "For this mission, you'll become my breath"

He then handed a card to Joe, who simply stared into the card before he fell into a trance. He felt as if sharp fangs buried themselves into his shoulder, piercing away through his skin and bones with relative ease. He wanted to scream in pain but he couldn't, this was when the blonde haired man intervened "You will act as my fangs" he said as Joe noticed how his body was unharmed.

He then gave another of the cards to the young woman with the detective-like garments. She was captivated by the picture on the card and felt something brushing against her legs and sliding around her body "With this you are now my tail"

He then handed the last of the cards to the eldest of the four; he was suddenly the same as the others before him. This time he felt absolutely nothing, he couldn't feel his skin or his coat or even the temperature of the room, it was as if all of that had simply vanished in an instance "You will be protected by my scales" said their host, grinning viciously.

After their individual experiences with these cards they felt the urge to discuss with each other the events that had happened but their employer spoke yet again "The favor that I want to ask you is that you recover my wings..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired student from Ra found himself about to reach the island's lone volcano before he saw the three people. In front of him stood a man and two women...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a common morning at the Obelisk dorms; at least that was what a certain blonde student thought before getting a glance of two familiar Obelisk students who were now heading towards the forest with two peculiar looking Osiris boys...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: the chapter may have been short but I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Interception

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Interception

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was easy to trail the group of four because they were simply walking slowly. Arthur thought of the possibility of getting information since the Osiris students didn't look like they were getting questioned as they all headed towards the volcano.

The dark haired boy glanced back as fast as he could; he wondered if the other boy continued to follow them as he adjusted his sunglasses. The other three were locked unto conversation in a relatively low tone and didn't seem to have noticed their little guest "What do you think?" asked his red haired companion.

"Huh?" he muttered in bewilderment "I couldn't really care less" he said, hoping that this answer might fit in with the question.

"I see" said a brown haired boy, pointing towards the energetic Osiris "If that's the way it is then go do it! The goal is all that matters so use whatever tactics you like!"

That was when the red haired boy rushed forward.

Arthur followed silently and being careful as possible. He didn't know how much time had gone by but the sun was beginning to set, it seemed that they were prolonging their arrival at their destination. Arthur then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around in shock to see a brown haired Obelisk wearing a blue cap with the word "slime" written on it.

"You know where they're headed?" asked the boy casually in a low tone.

"To the volcano" responded a third voice, the two Obelisk boys then turned around to see a red haired boy who wore the Osiris red uniform, he was giving of a very wide smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The island could be seen in the horizon by the four people on the motor powered boat. Grimly approaching the location of their target were a detective, a traveler, an electrician and an arrogant young man who slept peacefully.

"Why can't I wake him up?" asked the electrician "Why is he even on this boat to begin with?"

"Because we wouldn't hear the end of it if this guy got lost and we lost yet another of that guy's cards, it's already bad enough that we have to take back the wings" said a blue haired woman.

"He didn't even help pay for the rental of this boat!" complained the electrician.

"Calm down. The price couldn't be split in four" said the white haired man coolly.

"How is forty thousand yen not divisible by four?!" responded the brown haired electrician.

"It wasn't forty thousand" said the reliable man as he grabbed a loaf of bread from their food supplies "It was thirty-nine thousand nine hundred and ninety-nine! That's much cheaper!"

The electrician shouted in frustration "Go choke on your bread old man!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had settled in by the time that the large group of students had finished talking.

"In short" said the girl "we're one of the groups of students who are trying to get to the bottom of this problem" she said before sighing "But now we're joined by a pervert and a third year"

"I'm not a..." began the blonde student.

The third year Obelisk simply picked his nose before commenting on the situation "What reason do you even have to come here to this volcano?"

"We saw one of our primary suspects heading here" said the dark haired boy with sunglasses as he took out a photo "Do you recognize him?"

"I can't say I remember this guy" said the third year Obelisk.

Arthur looked carefully, trying to remember where he had met him.

"Both of his roommates have already been attacked" said the red haired boy.

"That's it! I met him on the boat on the way here!" said Arthur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuyuki sighed as he observed the group from a distance "It seems they followed me. It doesn't really matter since I have those three cards but..." he turned to face the other three "our employer isn't here yet"

"Are you really sure that those cards fit in with the description he told us?" asked one of the two women.

"He only told us what they were capable of. After seeing their performance first hand I know what he was talking about" said Fuyuki just before Kadou took over with the explanation "With these things in the proximity I can call upon the legendary "Darkness Game" without any problem. I've already taken the liberty to test a number of scenarios and I've confirmed that they just have to be close enough for it to work"

"So you've really done your homework this time!" said the older man happily "I guess that it's safe to say that it's a job well done after all"

Three of them got startled when they heard the loud ringing of a phone. The man simply picked up the cell phone and answered the call. After he put it away he gave the other three a briefing on the situation "He'll be here in less than an hour. We're not even far away from the place he's coming in from so we better start heading there"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that noise?" asked Tezuka calmly.

"It was pretty faint but I heard something too!" said Ken.

"I think it came from over there" said the third year called Slith as he pointed at a section of the forest that was close to the volcano "Let's go"

"Hold it!" shouted Kai "I think we Obelisks should go look in the forest to see if we find something. The rest should stay here and wait and see if someone suspicious shows up!"

"I see. This way if the culprit is in there then we can take him or her out in one sweep but this way we don't leave the place unwatched in case it's all part of their plan"

Slith began walking towards the forest "By Obelisks I mean the ones where part of the investigation group to begin with"

"I see" said Slith.

'Good! The obstacles in my plan to go alone into the forest with Kaede have been removed' he thought with a proud smile 'I have successfully removed them... removed... "Removed"...' he continued his trail of thoughts and his smile loosened and turned goofy as he began to giggle and blush.

"Eh? I see, so he was a pervert after all!" concluded Arthur as he looked at the face of his fellow freshman.

"Don't mind him" said Ken "He always becomes like this whenever he "removes" something that would obstruct one of his plans"

"He's going to be like this for a bit" said Kaede "He'll catch up with us so I'll just head in with someone else"

She looked at the possible candidates "I don't really want that pervert close to me so you'll have to do Mr. Slith! Let's go!"

"I'm not a pervert!" shouted Arthur in frustration as he knelt down weakly.

The two headed quickly towards the direction they had heard the sound come from before. They were almost far enough to not be seen by the time Kai had finished praising himself mentally and noticed his surroundings. He looked around and in a frantic dash headed in their direction "Wait for me!" he shouted as he ran towards them.

They were soon lost in the darkness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear that?" asked the man to the other three "I guess they heard my cell phone"

"Using logic we can assume that they've sent about half of their group to intercept us" said the younger of the two women "If that's the case then there should be about three of them"

The man gave a faint smile "Our priority is to deliver those cards to our client so head there first Kadou"

"I understand" said Kadou as he ran forward 'Don't make me worry' thought both personalities as they disappeared into the distance.

The two women saw a brown haired boy with a cap as well as younger girl arrive together "Ah, so two love birds arrived at the scene... would you like to tag duel?" asked the younger of the two.

"If those are your terms" said Kaede as she began to shuffle her deck.

Slith prepared to get his deck from his pocket "Very we..."

"Oh hell NO!" shouted Kai as he shoved his senior into the ground "I'll be her partner! You can just get lo... I mean follow their accomplices!"

"Very well" said Slith as he stood up and headed forward.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Osiris and the last Obelisk planned what to do next.

"That scream..." said Ken "I guess they found them"

"No use in sitting around here then" said Arthur "Let's go"

"You fit the description just fine" said a voice from behind "I guess you're the one that took the wings of the phantom"

Arthur turned around and saw a man wearing the clothing of an electrician...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Confrontation

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Author's notes: hope you enjoy chapter 9, sorry if it's a bit short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Confrontation

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now that those two have left we can talk business" said the electrician.

"Of course" said Arthur "First of all you can tell me where you got the "fangs", I believe you've had contact with my big brother after all"

"Eh? Brothers? I wonder why he never mentioned that..." muttered Joe.

"So... about the fangs..." said the Obelisk boy.

"These were a gift to ensure that we get his "wings" back. How did you even know I had them?" said the electrician.

"Call it "instinct" if you will" said Arthur.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(K&K: 4000)

(?&?: 4000)

"I'm sorry ladies but we're in a hurry" said Kai, drawing a sixth card. He didn't take too long analyzing his hand "I'll set these two cards along with this monster to end my turn" he said as the three holographic backsides appeared before him.

The older woman picked up a new card "What a polite young man. I'll take you down painlessly with this"

With a sudden burst in the forest appeared a woman with pale hair. She fashioned a long and red robe as she continued to make small flaming bursts around her. (1300/1500)

"Get seduced by this Big Bang Girl! I'll also set a single card. This is all I will do"

Kaede was the next to draw her card "I'll start with the tribute of my ally's monster..."

Those words were all it took for the reverse card to start glowing and quickly burst at the moment that Kai had slid it into the hole of his dueling disk. It was then that a lake began to form in the field before the promptly appearance of a glowing beast. This icy blue dragon suddenly sprouted multiple heads and roared with all five at the two women... they remained unfazed. (1600/800) (0/0 x4)

"This is..." began Kai in amazement.

"That's right! The eight headed dragon, Orochi! All of its heads act as tokens and we lose the ability to set, summon or even special summon a monster"

"But in exchange" said Kai "whenever the body would be destroyed we can simply dump one of the tokens instead and we can summon tokens until we have gone through seven of those"

"I'll end this turn" said Kaede.

It was then that the young woman took her card "One card will go in reverse and that will be all" she said as the vertical backside of the card appeared on the forest.

"Very well..." said Kai, drawing another card.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The red haired boy and the dark haired boy trudged on.

'Why do I have to follow this idiot?' thought Tezuka. The red haired boy had led them back to the volcano.

"Sorry" said his companion "This darkness is too much by now so I couldn't see which way the others took"

'Of course it was something like that' thought Tezuka.

The dark haired boy secured the position of his sunglasses before delivering a powerful kick straight to the face of his companion. Ken didn't flinch at all and simply grinned, his body and face were completely unharmed.

"Heh. You should know by now that those kicks are nothing to me!" he said confidently "Now follow me as the flames of my soul ignite and enlighten the path to our comrades!"

"You could just use the flashlight that you packed earlier precisely for this type of situation" said Tezuka.

Ken came to the realization that he had completely forgotten about something this important. In an attempt to hide his surprise he simply said "That's right... I did bring something like that with me didn't I?" in a casual manner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue dragon shot out an overwhelming force from every one of its heads. The force manifested itself as an almost completely transparent light blue beam which tore the fiery girl to shreds.

(?&?: 3700)

"I'm done ventilating this place so that will be it for my turn" said Kai.

"That was certainly refreshing" said the elder woman "It's too bad that I have to heat this up again. I activate Tremendous Fire!"

Following this declaration a burst of fire struck the four duelists from below.

"It deals one thousand in damage to you and five hundred to us" said the young woman playfully.

(K&K: 3000)

(?&?: 3200)

'We've taken the lead. I wonder what they'll do now?' thought the elder woman "After I set this card it will mark the end for my turn is all for my turn"

"We're not done" said Kaede "I attack with Orochi!"

The icy blue dragon prepared another pressurized blast. It was at the moment before it hit the two women that the blast was reflected and seemingly tore the dragon to shreds...

The dragon roared majestically as it replaced its fur dead heads with three. (1200/600)

"Did you like my Holy Barrier?" taunted the lady.

'Mirror Force?! She had a card THAT rare?!' thought Kai "More importantly" he said, trying to look calm "Why did our monster just become weaker?"

The two women looked bewildered as well.

"Its attack is equivalent to four hundred for every Orochi head token and its defense is two hundred for every one of them" explained Kaede "I have no choice but to end my turn"

"Reverse card open!" said the younger of the two women "Bad Reaction to Simochi! You should understand what will come next"

Rain poured all over the field and as the soothing rain restored the life points of the two women it damaged those of the two students.

(K&K: 2000)

(?&?: 4200)

"Argh, so it was that card" said Kaede 'Those two decks are a pretty basic strategy but they have the advantage of not having to rely on any monster'

"I suppose I end my turn" said the young lady.

"You'll regret ignoring MY cards" said the Obelisk boy "Macrocosmos will not let any cards touch the cemetery and will instead send them out of play!"

As the trap card appeared the field slowly began to convert into outer space. It showed many planets and stars that floated around them. It was very sudden when the planets aligned into the shape of a cross and devastated the blue dragon unexpectedly.

(?&?: 3900)

"It came straight from my own hand so I had every intention of not activating Orochi's ability to save itself" said Kai "it destroys and it damages... that is the power of Grand Cross!"

It was right after he said this that a blonde man appeared on the galaxy. It fashioned a rather large tattered cloak that covered a magnificent silver armor. (1800/200)

"This is the Survivor from a Different Dimension. Now we're in my territory. Attack!" said the boy.

The man walked slowly and ominously, disappearing and reappearing spontaneously. It appeared suddenly in front of the women and delivered a slow and seemingly weak punch that shattered a wall in the dimension which restored itself quickly.

(?&?: 2100)

"That will be all" said Kai.

"Then it's my turn" said the elder woman as she drew "I set this monster and end my turn"

The four duelists looked around in amazement and in fear as a pitch black dome began to envelop the field...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi" shouted Slith, approaching the thin man in front of him "I challenge you to a duel" he said once he was close enough to shake his hand.

The man simply turned around at an astonishing speed, grabbed a knife from his pocket and proceeded to slit the boy's throat.

Blood squirted everywhere as the man began to walk away.

If only he had taken a good look at the boy's face he would have noticed that, rather than turning into a blank stare, the eyes now showed one that bordered on psychotic and murderous...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two Osiris boys had already walked for a minute or two before the shining light of their flashlight simply stopped at a dark wall that absorbed part of the surrounding forest.

"Heh" said Ken "I didn't expect to see one so soon"

"Yeah" responded Tezuka 'A darkness game...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shit' thought Kai as the turn came to Kaede.

The Obelisk girl drew her card, realizing that they had better end the duel quickly "I summon Manju God!" she said as a space on the field began to glow.

On this glowing space emerged a silver creature that continuously sprouted hand around its body. Its face looked menacingly at the unidentified monster of the two women. (1400/1000)

Kaede added a new card to her hand and shuffled the deck "Attack! Manju God!"

The silver monster tried to destroy the monster but as it revealed itself it was only a marshmallow-like creature that stared at the fierce Manju God adoringly. (300/500)

(K&K: 1000)

"That's where my other card comes in!" declared Kai, discarding one of his cards.

Marshmallon was eaten by a wormhole that made it disappear.

"This will end soon!" declared Kaede "Attack!"

The blonde cloaked man again appeared right in front of the two women delivering another shattering punch.

(?&?: 300)

"I end my turn" said the Obelisk girl.

The young woman drew her card 'We've won...' she thought "I set this card" she said "I end my turn"

As Kaede drew her card I was at that moment that this new card showed itself, making Kai realize what was going to happen.

"Go! Gift Card!" shouted the young woman.

"Damn!" thought Kai.

(K&K: 0)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The darkness dissipated and Ken and Tezuka looked shocked as they saw the two women standing and their two friends unconscious on the floor with a few cards on the ground.

As the ladies began to walk away they were stopped by an angry voice "Aren't you forgetting something?!" shouted Ken.

"I guess we'll challenge you" said Tezuka.

"What are two Osiris students going to do in comparison to the two Obelisks?" said the elder woman, activating her duel disk.

"Don't judge people by their uniforms!" said Ken, taking off his jacket to reveal a white shirt and a red tie...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. The Bond of the dark Dragon

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The Bond of the Dark Dragon

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_It's rather unfortunate but..." said the boy, taking a stack of cards __"I have some really urgent business to attend to" he said as he looked through each card individually._

"_What are you doing?" asked the electrician in bewilderment._

"_Take it" said the obelisk student, holding a card out to the electrician._

"_...Just like that?" asked the man, taking the card._

"_Yup" said the boy before running deeper into the forest._

"...That's exactly what happened" the electrician told his employer through the small phone.

Silence was all that came out of the speakers for the next minute.

"I see" responded the man "please bring the card here as soon as possible.

"Understood" answered the electrician obediently

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the boy walked on the events that had happened in he last twenty minutes seemed critical from his point of view. He passed by the unmoving bodies of four of his companions and the fifth one had disappeared altogether. What worried him the most was the fact that he had not seen any of the suspicious people which only helped in making him feel nervous about the situation.

He continued through the forest without seeing the last one of his companions. He felt confused and scared right until he reached the beach.

"It seems someone caught up with us" said a vaguely familiar voice in a particularly wicked tone.

Arthur turned and saw all four of their targets sitting casually on the rocks nearby. He tried his hardest to hide his fear but he couldn't manage to.

"Should I kill him?" muttered the thin man as he pulled out a bloody knife.

Arthur stumbled backwards in horror as he realized the fate of the last companion.

"Don't bother" said the black haired teenager "We can use him as entertainment for the time being" he said in a rather casual tone.

"Ah, I see. Our client IS rather late isn't he?" said the elder man politely.

"I can't forgive my artificial half when he couldn't defeat you on that boat" said Kadou.

Arthur suddenly felt somewhat bewildered "Ah, that's right. I don't really understand what's going on here but by dueling you here I can at least prolong my life for a little bit" he said calmly as he stood up.

"Exactly" said Kadou activating the duel disk on his arm.

Arthur was already shivering in fear as he also turned on the device around his arm.

(A: 4000)

(K: 4000)

"You'll probably take a long time with your turn so I'll go first" he said as he drew his first card "I won't let you live on for too long"

At the moment that he had finished drawing the other five cards Kadou had already decided his first move and so instinctively placed his selected card unto the dueling disk.

The rusty machine stood tall as it emerged in a cloud of mist. It pulled out a lance and a shield from the ground and stared in Arthur's direction with its glowing red eye. (1800/500)

"I'll use Antique Gear Knight as my first card. I will now activate Foolish Burial and drop Hell Kaiser Dragon into the grave" said the Ra student. The student paid no attention to his opponent as he slid the card unto the field "Premature Burial activates!"

It was at that moment that a flaming helix began to rise in the field and bursts of fire spread around it. In one single burst appeared a dark dragon roaring ferociously as the flames spread and disappeared. (2400/1500)

(K: 3200)

"I end my turn" said Kadou.

Arthur analyzed his hand as he drew the sixth card 'This will probably be my final game no matter what happens now' he thought as he looked at the cards held by his shivering hand. After carefully selecting a card he was able to form a calm smile despite his situation 'I may as well go down with a bang!'

A small blue dragon wearing some protective equipment jumped into the middle of the field. It picked up a wooden sword and didn't flinch even while it stared at the other monsters. (1300/700)

"Kendo Dragon is summoned! Stomping Crush activates!" declared Arthur in a burst of confidence.

The small dragon jumped high and landed immediately in front of the dark dragon, with a swift thrust from its sword the other dragon was already disappearing into the ground.

(K: 2700)

"I'll set these two cards to finish the turn" said Arthur with a grin, looking at the groaning opponent.

The frustrated Kadou drew a card immediately "That was only a minor setback..." he muttered "It's only appropriate that your dragon faces the same fate as mine. Antique Gear Knight will now attack!"

"You probably should have done a second summon" Arthur told his opponent "Reverse card open! Raigeki Break!"

"Damn..." muttered the Ra student 'I wonder what he's planning by keeping the small thing alive' he thought as the thunderbolt incinerated the machine.

Kadou looked briefly at his hand before selecting a card and setting it down "I'll set one monster and one other card before I end my turn"

As soon as he had added the drawn card to his hand Arthur immediately pressed a button on the duel disk "Reverse card open, Graverobber!"

'What the...' thought Kadou before he saw what his opponent had taken.

"Foolish Burial activates! I choose Iron Ball Dragon for its effect!" declared the blonde boy.

(A: 2000)

It wasn't until the next card had hit the field that Kadou knew what was about to happen "So that's why you were so willing to pay so many life points" he said.

"With Dragon's Mirror I can remove Kendo Dragon, Iron Ball Dragon and Well Dragon to bring out my Cursed Katana Dragon!"

The glowing eyes appeared with the black mist that spread around the dragon. The purple dragon vaguely resembled Kendo Dragon but it looked far more ferocious. With one last glare around the field the dragon pulled out a rusty sword and sat down on the field. (2300/2700)

"... In defense position. That is all for my turn"

Kadou drew a card, confidence returning to him "I'll flip over Blazewing Butterfly and perform a second summon!"

As soon as he said this there were small bursts of fire and the thin insect emerged from the flames, proudly showing its bright wings before promptly disappearing from the field. The bursts of fire turned violent as a spiral of flames erupted unto the field. The familiar dark dragon roared and spread its wings proudly. (2400/1500)

Arthur stared in awe as he heard a faint voice with the roar "I want to finish this fight... finish it with my master..." said the voice.

'Did that dragon talk just now?' thought Arthur.

"Reverse card open! Birthright lets me call back my Antique Gear Knight!" said Kadou.

The mist spread and disappeared as the rusted machine appeared on the field wielding its shield; it then pulled out a lance from the ground and switched to a fighting stance. (1800/500)

"I end my... what?!" said Kadou in surprise as the dark dragon blew two consecutive bursts of fire towards the purple dragon.

"While it's defending my dragon gets two abilities. First, all monsters in face-up attack position are forced to attack it as many times as they can and the other one is that when they do they will lose five hundred attack points!"

(Hell Kaiser Dragon 2400 1900)

(Antique Gear Knight 1800 1300)

(K: 1900)

(K: 1100)

"I'm sorry master" was heard faintly as the dragon was pushed back by the dragon's aura.

The metal knight couldn't resist rushing towards the dragon and proceeded to explode by the sheer power of the aura, along with all the other cards on the field...

(K: 0)

"It's too bad that you had to come here today" said Kadou "You could have lived on if you hadn't"

"I've already come to accept the fact that I'm going to die here. Can I ask you guys a question before I die?" said Arthur as the man came closer to him.

"Certainly" answered the man.

"Are all of the students that you defeated... dead?"

"Ah, you were worried about THAT?" asked the younger of the two women.

"No they're not" said Kadou "We had already arranged a meeting with our client so that they would all wake up three days afterwards"

"One of them wasn't so lucky however" said the man grimly, flashing by the bloody knife.

"I see..." said Arthur.

"I hope you don't hold a grudge in the afterlife" said the older woman.

The man was about to slit the throat of the boy but he was stopped by a voice.

"My, my... how violent" said the voice, it was that of an old man.

As the man showed himself he continued to talk "Please keep him alive a little longer" he said.

The elder man wore a strange crimson coat and a red top hat. He stroked his white beard as he held tightly to his oak walking stick.

"Ahh. Are these the cards?" he asked, seeing the cards held by the boy in the yellow uniform.

"Yes" answered the man.

The man looked closely at the boy's eyes before taking the cards 'He seems to be the same... or is it just because of his exposure to the cards?' he thought as he opened his eyes to reveal red pupils similar to those of Kadou. The old man then took the cards and watched as the pupils suddenly turned into a forest green color 'Che. He's not worth saving then'

The old man then positioned himself in front of Arthur "Boy. You should be happy that I've extended your life. Not by much however as you're going to be the test subject of these three cards"

Just by looking at the man Arthur was already back to shaking uncontrollably in fear. There was something about this man's presence which made him feel uneasy and as if everyone around here was in danger.

It was clear at the time that the man turned on the duel disk that this was the fault of the man's murderous intent...


	11. Loyalty

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Loyalty

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur continued to shiver as he turned on his duel disk 'T-test subject?' were the only words that resonated in his mind while he shuffled his deck.

(Man: 4000)

(A: 4000)

"Oho. I wonder just how strong the shadows in these cards are?" asked to old man at no one in particular.

It was then that a large wall of darkness enveloped the entire beach and immediately shrunk, capturing the four spectators who now seemed desperate.

"What's happening?" asked the younger of the women before she sunk into the darkness.

"Let us go!" shouted the older one before she was struck with the same fate.

The thin man stayed silent, tears running down his cheeks as he disappeared into the dark.

"What's happening?! Answer me!" shouted Kadou, struggling against the dark wall.

"Ah. I'm sorry" said the old man "I believe these cards are rather priceless and I really don't want to feel indebted to the four of you so..."

Kadou continued to struggle but he slowly began to sink into the darkness.

"Wouldn't it be great if you vanished and we could simply call these cards a "gift"? I would feel very grateful" said the grinning old man.

"B-bastard!" shouted the boy before plunging into the darkness.

Arthur shivered and fell to his knees 'I don't want to die... not like this...' he thought to himself, his face pale in terror 'After the last duel I didn't really feel like I was going to die but now...' he thought as his cards fell from his hand.

"Pick them up!" shouted the old man "Pick them up NOW!" he shouted angrily.

Arthur followed the man's orders as he continued to shake violently.

"I'll let you start" said the old man "Please set up a nice prey for my servants"

Arthur was still afraid as he drew the new card.

Arthur tried to talk but no words would come out of his mouth. Nearly paralyzed in fear he played his cards.

A small blue dragon jumped forth in front of his master who set another card down as well whilst the dragon grabbed a wooden sword to defend itself. (1300/700)

"I e-end my t-t-tu-turn" muttered Arthur.

To his horror the man had seemingly heard him clearly and was already picking up a sixth card "What adorable prey" he said "I'll set down one monster and two other cards to end my turn"

Arthur reluctantly drew his card but he couldn't muster enough strength to talk.

As horizontal card appeared besides the Kendo Dragon and Arthur immediately signaled an attack to the monster.

Kendo Dragon was switching into a battle stance but was stopped when a deafening roar was heard throughout the battlefield.

"Aahh. Wouldn't you say that Threatening Roar is like music to the ears?" asked the old man tauntingly.

Arthur almost fainted when he heard the roar and could barely stand up after the old man's words.

"I guess that means you end your turn" said the old man but no response came "That must be a yes" concluded the old man as he drew a card.

A blue head emerged from the darkness and was followed immediately by a golden torso. Arms and legs suddenly appeared by the golden torso. (1900 2400/ 400 900)

"Let my Newt keep your dragon company... but they could always use another playmate" he said optimistically.

The dark and seemingly empty armor appeared out of nowhere. It picked up a sharp sword and stood in front of Kendo Dragon. (1800/1200)

"Behead the dragon! Gil Garth!" commanded the old man.

The armor sliced the dragon's head off slowly making the dragon shriek and cry out in pain.

'Stop it... stop it... please...' thought its master in vain as the dragon's head flew to the ground, making Arthur shout out in horror.

(A: 3500)

"I wonder if you even deserve to be killed by the dark gods" said the old man casually, signaling for the Newt to attack.

Arthur saw as the Newt crushed his Iron Ball Dragon mercilessly and how this one also cried out in pain.

Not able to take it any longer Arthur's eyes went blank and he didn't react to anything anymore.

"Che. Couldn't even handle that. How worthless he is, he doesn't deserve to be killed by the gods" said the man.

"Now listen boy!" shouted the old man loudly "Your punishment game... I heard there's a good cliff around here so go and jump off!"

The old man laughed as the boy walked into the woods with a blank stare in his eyes "Let's find someone worthy!" said the grinning old man as he began to walk off.

"Oho. What's that?" he asked in vain as he saw the school building disappear in a flash "This place is rather interesting" he said heartily as he walked on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I see only three of you came back" said the blonde man after greeting his three acquaintances.

"About that..." said the female detective.

"The kid wanted to say hi to one of his old teachers from when his studied in the west that was transferred to this school recently" said the white haired man.

"He said he would come back later today" added the electrician.

"I see" said the blonde man "Did you bring the "wings" with you?"

"Of course" replied the electrician, taking out a card from his deck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You can't find your parents?" asked the stranger._

"_No" replied the young boy, tears running down his eyes_

_---------------------------------_

"_Meet my wife and my daughter" said the man gleefully._

_---------------------------------_

"_Ah. Duel monsters?" asked the old man._

"_That's right! Do you know how to play?" asked the young boy._

"_You should try it too dad" said the teenage girl "its fun. He's already taught mom and me"_

"_I guess I have no choice then" said the thin man._

_---------------------------------_

"_Hell Kaiser Dragon... this card is powerful!" muttered the boy looking through the cards he had gotten from the booster pack._

"_So you're my master!" said the dragon happily... but the boy didn't hear it._

'_I have to find a way to talk to my master...' thought the dragon._

_---------------------------------_

"_Ack! Who are you?!" asked the boy._

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said the voice._

"_Have I... gotten a case of double personality? Maybe I was a little bit TOO excited when I got that Hell Kaiser Dragon..." reasoned the boy._

"_Well..." began the dragon._

"_If I created you then you must be artificial. That's it! You're just the artificial me! Now just follow the orders of your creator!" continued the boy_

_---------------------------------_

"_Ack! I wet the bed..." muttered the boy in surprise as he awoke._

_He felt shocked when he heard the giggling from the mysterious voice echo through his head._

"_Damn. I forgot you were here... Please don't tell anyone about this" said the young boy._

"_But if someone doesn't tell them then you'll have to sleep on these dirty sheets..." reasoned the voice._

"_We'll say it's a leak on the roof then!" said the young boy._

"_That would be a lie..." said the voice._

"_Then I command you to forget it! I created you so you have to listen!" said the boy angrily._

_The dragon remained silent, mixed feelings about how it should react ran through its mind..._

"_What is this?!" answered the dragon, seemingly surprised as he saw the moist sheets._

_The boy looked enthusiastic "It's just a leak on the roof!" he said._

"_I see... I guess we better go down and tell someone..." answered the dragon in response, regret and disappointment filling its thoughts at the moment._

_---------------------------------_

These thoughts and memories ran through the boy's head as he drifted through the darkness. His eyes opened as he suddenly felt his body warming up 'That's right... I'm going to die aren't I...' he thought hopelessly, the image of the man in crimson clothing coming to his mind 'That bastard... tricked us...'

A glowing orb of white light began to manifest itself in front of him, slowly changing into a white shape. As the figure began to glow the pain and heat from the boy's body began to disappear.

"You're going to live" said the glowing creature.

"Its you..." the boy said faintly as the figure finally materialized into a dark dragon that floated weakly in front of him "Hell Kaiser Dragon...?"

"This is the first time that we're introduced properly... master, you don't know how happy this makes me feel" said the dragon.

"Just let me die in peace..." said Kadou "I command you to forget everything about me... live, don't die for my sake..."

But the pain didn't come back...

"Its time to grow up... master..." said the dark dragon, collapsing into the darkness "I haven't forgotten anything at all... that was just a stupid game... a stupid decision that I regret every time you've ever told me to forget something... anything"

Tears began to run through the boy's cheeks as he heard those words.

"I'll be happy if my body can serve as a sacrifice in exchange for my master's" said the dragon just moments before it sunk completely into the darkness.

A card appeared in front of the black haired boy and slowly burned in a green fire.

'Don't go... don't leave me... don't die...' continued to think the boy as he saw the burning card...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde Obelisk remained quiet, almost as if he was in a trance as he walked forward towards the edge of the cliff. He didn't regret anything as he walked towards the cliff. After the game of darkness he didn't feel like living anymore...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid this is no good" said the blonde man to his three accomplices, the card in his hands burning slowly in a pitch black fire "I guess we haven't earned its respect..." he said, a weak smile forming on his face 'Good job little brother. Now that you've tamed the wings we can only hope that we can take them by force'

The faint silhouette of a black dragon began to roar faintly behind the man...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy snapped out of his trance as he tripped and fell to the floor. He laughed in relief as he felt the tight grip of the black wings envelop his body.

'I can't seem to let you go' thought the boy cheerfully 'I guess you're the same in that regard'

As the boy finally stood up he looked through his deck and, sure enough, the black wings appeared in front of him.

"Let's go! I'll teach that guy that you can't just toy around with my life!" said the boy cheerfully as he ran at full speed towards the beach...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Test of the dark god

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Test of the Dark God

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still dark with no signs of dawn approaching. There were only two sources of light to illuminate that particular spot of the island; one was the moon and the other a dirty flashlight on the floor.

The young man just knelt there in disbelief as he saw the bloody corpse of his old teacher. Thousands of thoughts continued to rush through his mind every minute.

Tears of grief and sadness rolled down as the young man continued to stare in disbelief...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was now shining, illuminating the boy's path as he continued to search for the man with the crimson coat. The boy was tired but his body kept on moving with the confidence gained from the return of the black wings.

The boy's confidence didn't continue for long as he came to a clearing and saw a large crater filled with water where the school should have been...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired boy continued to walk; he had finally arrived at the beach. He looked around to see if he could find the old man but burned into his mind were the events of the previous night. Without bothering to look twice he simply continued walking into the forest, tears continually running down his cheeks...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheerful whistling could be heard close by, making Arthur look around in a startled manner. He couldn't see the old man coming from either side of the lake and he had already checked behind him but the whistling was definitely coming from somewhere around here.

"You're still alive?" asked the cheerful voice, now coming from the lake.

Arthur turned around and was suddenly face to face with the short man in red clothes.

"I guess you're more interesting than I thought" said the old man in excitement, his red eyes gleaming sadistically.

'If he just made the entire school disappear then...' thought the Obelisk boy 'can I actually win?'

The old man turned on the duel disk in his arm casually. Neither speaking out loud whilst they shuffled their decks, the only noise around came from the trees which reacted to the wind.

They both slid their decks at almost the same time but the old man had already begun to draw by this moment "I'll start" he said in a suspicious tone.

(A: 4000)

(Man: 4000)

The man didn't wait for a reply from his opponent and didn't even analyze his hand thoroughly before a single set monster appeared in front of him.

"That will be all" he said cryptically "Go ahead and amuse me"

Arthur carefully analyzed his six cards 'There aren't many options with a hand like this...' he thought, losing some confidence as he did so.

Nonetheless he picked one of the cards in his own hand and placed it on the grey device on his arm. It was then that snow began spreading rapidly, enveloping the field and making things only slightly visible. The old man simply grinned in anticipation and was not surprised when he could make out a pair of glowing red eyes in the midst of the snow. It was then that the beast roared with great might, dispersing the snow as it did so. (1800/1000)

"Oh, impressive" muttered the old man when he saw the blue dragon in front of him "what's its name?" he asked, a glow of excitement and curiosity filling his eyes.

"I guess you like Blizzard Dragon?" asked Arthur, not expecting an answer.

"Very much so, in fact, I guess I'll just take it after I kill you" responded the man in the crimson clothing.

'What's up with this guy?' wondered Arthur, pointing at the unknown monster "Freeze it!"

The blue dragon flapped its silky wings, summoning another violent snowstorm which enveloped the set monster.

'Is this an attack? Or is it its special ability... Ah!' thought the man, slightly surprised when his monster was revealed, now covered in a block of ice.

It wasn't long until the dragon came and smashed the ice to bits.

'Attack it is!' concluded the old man.

'Wait! That monster was...' thought Arthur, shocked when the leftovers of the monster shot out and struck him.

(A: 3500)

"Ahh, don't you think Giant Virus is wonderful?" asked the old man tauntingly, two similar monsters emerging in front of him "It leaves two mementoes after its heroic sacrifice: Its comrades for me and some damage for you" explained the old man, faking sadness as he commented on the last part.

"But anyway, is there anything else you want to do or should I make my move?" he asked in his regular enthusiasm.

"I'll set two cards in reverse position just in case" said Arthur; the two unknown cards appearing behind his dragon "Go ahead!"

"Say" began the man after he had drawn his card "you aren't mad because I killed those four guys yesterday are you?" he asked.

"I should actually be thankful" responded the blonde boy "They were trying to kill me"

"Then why... why would you want to throw your life away...?" muttered the old man.

"I don't really know anymore. I guess I originally wanted to eliminate you so I wouldn't see a darkness game again" replied Arthur "but that would just be running away from my fears right?"

"N-no reason... at all?" asked the old man.

"That would be correct I guess..." said Arthur, wondering himself.

"This... this... this IRRITATES ME!" shouted the old man in anger, three enormous silhouettes forming behind him as darkness began to spread from behind him.

"Huh?" wondered Arthur as two black wings reacted to the silhouettes and began to spread darkness themselves.

The old man suddenly looked in shock at the ghostly wings. For a very short moment the old man saw a mysterious yellow blur appear on the wings but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

The old man looked thoughtful, looking genuinely happy as he continued to think.

He then place one of his cards unto the machine on his arm.

A small green monster then emerged on the field, brandishing a red cloak and crown. Picking up a scepter, the small goblin raised a throne and sat only to be immediately surrounded by the Giant Viruses. (2000/2000)

"Bow down to Goblin King" said the old man "unfortunately no dragons are allowed in his kingdom"

The goblin took this as the signal to attack. The two viruses followed it as it walked towards the dragon. The dragon roared but its adversary wasn't even fazed by the creature's display of its lack of manners. The goblin simply ordered the viruses to attack and returned to its seat. The Giant Viruses ganged up on and defeated the dragon, which exploded into many frozen particles.

(A: 3300)

"Don't fret, it's not the end of my turn yet" said the old man playfully "My two adorable viruses... infect him with pain!"

Arthur braced himself but that didn't stop the two germs from tackling him and making him fall to the ground.

(A: 1300)

"I set this card to end this turn" said the old man as the reverse card showed itself.

Arthur winced in pain as he stood back up 'That's right; this is another game of darkness' he thought.

He quickly looked at the card he had drawn 'Damn... I don't actually have another choice do I?' he thought, analyzing his hand "I'll set a monster" said Arthur, placing the card on his duel disk.

"I end my turn" said Arthur.

The old man didn't even look at the card he had drawn 'This could very well be overkill' he thought, giggling as he picked up a card from his hand.

The three monsters on the old man's side of the field simply burst into darkness. One of the silhouettes behind him begun to materialize as the darkness intensified...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired boy had wandered aimlessly until he was back to the large crater he had seen in the morning 'everyone seems to be either unconscious or they've disappeared. If that man really has this much power the people that disappeared could very well be... dead' he thought.

He simply walked forward and began to look around, shocked completely once he saw an enormous compilation of darkness near his own position.

'He must be in there' thought Kadou, running towards the darkness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gigantic green demon had already finished solidifying. It now towered over every other monster and both duelists, staring at the field with its fierce glare. (4000/4000)

"What the hell?!" shouted Arthur.

"This is the Devil's Dreadroot, boy are you going to love this one" said the old man sarcastically "We can get the special ability out of the way later. Dreadroot, feast on his meat shield!"

The demon's glared at the unknown creature which revealed itself immediately. Out of thin air came a small gust of wind, green limbs of a small dragon coming out from select places in the typhoon. It wasn't very long before the demon's large fist came crashing down, pulverizing the wind creature in just an instant.

"It's a shame; I would've won if I hadn't summoned my demon" said the old man "Oh well, now we get to play around for some more time!" he said jokingly.

"I guess I should be grateful that you summoned that guy" said Arthur, drawing his card.

"Eh? You aren't afraid of my little pet?" asked the man "That's no fun!" dismissed the old man.

Arthur looked at the card he had drawn 'Not good enough' he thought.

"Reverse card open!" shouted Arthur "Reload lets me reshuffle my hand into my deck and draw an amount equal to those of my current hand"

The Obelisk boy placed the four cards into his deck and then shuffled the stack of cards. He began to draw his cards only to stop when he had drawn the third one. He could feel it; he already knew what the fourth card was. Sure enough, his wings briefly reappeared the moment he had drawn it.

'The only thing that could mess it up would be that reverse card' thought Arthur 'I guess this is the only way then...'

A horizontally placed card appeared in front of the boy.

"I end my turn" he said.

The old man drew his card "How considerate of you to keep providing food for my pet" he said as he signaled his monster to attack.

This time it was a round iron dragon which stood up to the demon. The Dreadroot's hand was all that was needed to devastate this monster effortlessly.

'At least my life points are safe... I'm sorry Iron Ball Dragon' thought Arthur.

"I guess playtime is over" said the old man in a disappointed tone "I end my turn. Please try to actually fight back"

Arthur glanced at the card he had drawn 'This is it!' he thought.

"By removing the three dragons in my cemetery... I can special summon Exotic Salamander Kite!" said Arthur.

Strings began to attach themselves to the ground as the great yellow dragon soared into the field. The thin paper dragon looked quickly became terrified of the large green devil that stood in front of it. (3000 1500/0)

"As you can see" began the old man "Dreadroot's special ability is halving the attack and defense of all monsters excluding itself. I apologize for the inconvenience..."

"That won't make a difference!" declared Arthur.

"Che, kids these days. I'd love to see your paper airplane put a dent in this emissary of darkness" muttered the old man.

"It's a dragon not an airplane. Also, it can't do anything to your monster" replied Arthur.

"Th-then you just s-s-sumoned it w-wi..." began the old man.

"It has a reason" said Arthur.

"Oh?" wondered the man.

"Activate Quick-play Spell! Phantom Dragon's Wings!" commanded Arthur, sliding a card into his duel disk.

"Ph-phantom?!" asked the old man in a startled manner.

The kite was suddenly enveloped in pitch black wings of darkness and began to disintegrate inside them. Faint roars of pain could be heard by the dragon's owner 'I'm sorry' thought Arthur. The wings closed and became a ball of concentrated darkness which immediately shot forward and hit the demon with full force, enveloping it in the darkness with only white lines outlining its original shape so it could be seen.

(4000 1000/4000 4000)

"What did you do to my Dreadroot?!" asked the old man, panicking for the first time since the duel had begun.

"The Phantom Dragon's Wings force me to tribute one monster on my side of the field in order to lower another monster on the field's attack and defense by the original attack and defense of the sacrificed monster" explained Arthur.

Arthur then pressed a button on the duel disk "Reverse card open! Burial from a Different Dimension! This lets me return up to three cards from my remove from play pile" said Arthur, grabbing three cards from his pocket and placing them on his cemetery.

It was at this moment that a particular black haired student from the yellow dormitory had entered the dome, unnoticed by the two duelists 'That guy... he's still alive...' he thought, looking at Arthur.

"I activate Dragon's Mirror! I remove from play my Typhoon Dragon and my Blizzard Dragon to summon..."

It was at this moment that a large spiral of wind emerged violently on the field. A blizzard clashed with the spiral and in a flash of bright light there was a violent whirlpool in the middle of the field. A large blue dragon of about six meters in height, began to tower over the duelists roaring fiercely at its adversary, the enormous demon enveloped by darkness. (2800 1400/2800 1400)

"Maelstrom Dragon, finish him off!" commanded Arthur, pointing at the Devil's Dreadroot.

The dragon flapped its wings, calling forth an intense stream of water that covered the entire dome of darkness in a flash. As the stream approached the Dreadroot the old man simply laughed as he looked intently at his reverse card...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The island was completely silent at this moment so it was a rather relaxed day for the boy as he walked towards the beach. It was then that he stumbled upon a group of four bodies "Ah. I guess they got knocked out" he told the spirit "Look over here, they got Kai... even Tezuka... ah, its Kaede... and Ken..." said the boy, kneeling down to look at the unconscious bodies "Do you think it was the same person that took out the school?" he asked the spirit.

The boy the stood up and took out a red rose "I guess we'll just have to wait till they wake up!" said the boy cheerfully "Let's just go for a walk for now, its the perfect opportunity to look at the birds, the fish and, of course, the insects!"

The boy holding the red rose then continued his stroll towards the beach...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Pitch Black

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Pitch Black

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The powerful stream of water overwhelmed the dark god and smashed it with sheer pressure, sending its body parts flying before they disappeared.

'How does it feel to have your own monster get smashed in this darkness game?' thought Arthur, strength returning to his aquatic dragon.

(1400 2800/1400 2800)

(Man: 3600)

"Kehehe. Interesting!" said the man, laughing hard "Reverse card open! Damage Condenser!"

"What did that card do again?" asked Arthur, an orb of light appearing in front of the old man.

"At the moment I take damage I can discard one card from my hand to special summon a monster with an attack equal to or inferior to the amount of battle damage I took" explained the old man "So, are you ready for round two?"

The monster had begun to materialize at this point. 'A four hundred attack point monster huh? It couldn't possibly be that bad...' thought Arthur 'but then again...' he continued to think, looking at the old man in the crimson coat as he adjusted his top hat.

Now solid, the monster appeared to be a giant fur ball with large purple eyes, the only other noticeable factor were its green, tiny limbs. (300/200)

"Kuriboh?" asked the blonde boy, unimpressed at the obstacle.

"Yes, isn't it adorable? It reminds me of my granddaughter!" replied the old man, a dark mist silently scattering along the field.

"It reminds you of WHAT?!" asked Arthur, startled at the reply.

'What's up with this guy?' thought Kadou, looking carefully at the old man as his anger began to rise 'It pisses me off that they were all killed needlessly by this guy'

"Furthermore" began Arthur "What's up with the mist?"

"I'm glad you noticed! Please welcome my newest monster...!" said the old man.

The cryptic mist now covered almost the entirety of the field but it began to disperse with the appearance of two people. They both wore dark armor but one of them simply crossed his arms without bothering to grab the weapons strapped to his back, this one had spiky red hair. (2700/2500)

The other was a woman whose armor covered almost all of her head as well as her body. She wielded a single, large sword and looked intently at the large dragon in the whirlpool. (400/400)

"Its name is Messenger of Hades- Gorz! I can special summon from my hand at the moment I take damage, since it was battle damage then he brings a friend with him, Messenger of Hades- Kaien, which is a token that has an attack and defense equal to the damage I took" said the old man.

'Damn it! I have no choice but to end my turn. Now he can bring in another of those demons' thought Arthur "... I end my turn..." he said, preparing for whatever came next.

"I guess you know what comes next..." said the old man in anticipation.

The three monsters disappeared akin to the way that the first three had, bursting into particles of darkness. This time a magnificent but perverse aura spread through the field, making the large, blue dragon in the whirlpool raise its guard in anticipation. A large monster slithered out of another of the three silhouettes, brandishing sturdy copper armor. The demon that appeared also had sharp claws and large, black wings as well as an enormous tail like that of a serpent. (1000/1000)

"I'll end my turn now that my Devil's Eraser has joined us" said the old man once the grand demon had made its entrance.

'I should be cautious when making this next move' thought Arthur, looking through his hand "I'll destroy your next demon with this monster's power. Attack! Finish it with your water pressure!"

The dragon roared once again, making the whirlpool around it to change into a brutal tidal wave. The large wave of water crashed into the snake, making it burst like the previous demon before it but this time something unexpected happened. The malicious aura became unstable and exploded, wiping out the icy blue dragon with it.

(Man: 1800)

"I would've hoped you could bring in more playmates" said the man, faking sadness again "Now you made me lose all those life points..."

'Damn, I didn't expect something like that to happen' thought Arthur, looking at the large grin that the man continued to show in his face 'He probably has another of those monsters left'

Arthur placed a card from his hand in the duel disk and a monster jumped into the field in enthusiasm. The monster was a small blue dragon defended by protective equipment and a wooden sword attack its enemies. (1300/700)

"You probably already know Kendo Dragon" said Arthur.

"Isn't it the little guy that my boys beheaded yesterday?" asked the old man, a malefic grin forming in his face "Maybe you want to see his blood flow again?"

'Bastard' thought Arthur "I end my turn"

"I guess we've worn out our toys since we started this little game" said the old man "I set a monster and so I'll also end my turn"

'Toys? Is that all he thinks those cards are?!' thought Kadou 'They lost their lives because this guy wanted to play with his new toys?!'

Arthur drew 'Well Dragon? This is no good if he brings out another monster like the previous ones...' he thought "Kendo Dragon will attack your monster!"

"Now that our toys are worn out we should get some new ones!" said the man as the monster appeared on the field "Metamorpot's ability activates!"

The blue jar appeared briefly before being broken by the wooden sword and smashing into pieces.

'Good. Now I have a chance of fighting back' thought Arthur "Attack again! Kendo Dragon!"

The dragon jumped in front of the old man on command, delivering another swift strike with its sword.

(Man: 500)

"Che, that hurt somewhat" muttered the old man.

"I'll now set a card in reverse to end my turn" said Arthur.

"Heh, it's time to play around with my new toys!" said the old man enthusiastically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The island was almost completely silent. Everything seemed normal and peaceful except for the large body of darkness. The island was bathed in the sunlight of the morning sun, making for a majestic sight.

A small butterfly flapped its tiny wings, flying in the direction of the body of darkness. In just an instant it was suddenly trapped by a net without warning.

"Poor thing. You probably would've died if you went in there" said the boy "How boring, playing in that place when they could be enjoying the island..."

The boy then let the butterfly go, which flew in a different direction 'That's better...' he thought, taking out four cards and looking at them for a moment "If I give these back to them then they'll probably wake up..." he muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two small sheep appeared on the field, one pink and the other white, they weren't looking particularly harmful. (0/0) (0/0)

'Was that what he was waiting for?' thought Arthur.

"I'll set one monster and another card" said the old man "I end this turn"

Arthur drew quickly "I'll begin by attacking with Kendo Dragon, please destroy that Lamb Token!"

"Reverse card open!" declared the old man at this moment.

The dragon rushed and struck the token with full force but the small sheep simply bounced the moment it was smashed into the ground with the wooden sword, it wasn't harmed at all.

"What were you thinking?! You almost killed my precious little pets?!" asked the old man in a dramatic manner, he was clearly being sarcastic "If my Waboku hadn't been there..." he muttered.

'That was my intention...' thought Arthur "I end my turn"

The old man drew, giggling as he added the new card to his hand "You probably know what's about to happen boy!" he said, his three cards bursting into darkness.

'This is it...' thought Arthur; the last silhouette had begun to solidify.

'The last one... The Devil's Avatar...' thought Kadou, staring in awe at the new monster.

The silhouette took the shape of pitch-black matter. It had no specific shape and slowly began to take the form of Kendo Dragon, looking more vicious than the original. (1400/1400)

"What did that card just do?" asked Arthur.

"Don't mind it, its attack and defense are both higher than the attack of the monster with the highest attack in this case, your Kendo Dragon" explained the old man "Please enjoy your feast" he told the avatar casually who then proceeded to rush into Kendo Dragon.

The black dragon jumped in a way similar to that of Kendo Dragon but the way in which it delivered its blow was much more sinister and powerful to the point in which the blow snapped the Kendo Dragon's neck. Arthur looked in desperation, pressing a button on his duel disk frantically but the reverse card simply didn't activate 'What the hell... is... happening!' he thought as he continued to press the button.

(A: 1200)

"Oh my, are having a problem?" taunted the old man "Once Devil's Avatar hits the field you're not allowed to play spell or traps until two of your own turns have passed"

(1400 0/1400 0)

'Damn!' thought the boy as he learned of this ability.

"With that I end my turn!" said the old man.

Arthur drew his card 'If I can survive my next two turns then I can win but... I should be very careful for now' he said, a face down monster appearing in front.

"That will be all for my turn" said Arthur.

"I'm not sure I can trust that card" said the old man "I guess I'll have the avatar play around with it for a little while..." he added mischievously.

The orb of darkness began to change shape, mirroring the monster that was revealing itself. The monster itself was a small balloon dragon; it was purple in color with an orange belly. (300/500)

The balloon dragon looked lazily at the orb of darkness which had almost completely finished mimicking its shape. (0 400/ 0 400)

"Ah, this is unexpected" said the old man when he saw the avatar's attacks bounce off the dragon.

(Man: 400)

"I guess there really is nothing wrong with playing this guy" said the old man, casually placing a card on his duel disk.

It was then that Arthur's eyes widened as a familiar monster emerged from the ground. The dark armor that had previously decapitated the Kendo Dragon was now in front of his eyes. (1800/1200)

It slowly picked up its usual large sword when the avatar began to mimic it. (1900/1900)

"This is the way my turn ends..." said the old man eerily.

'He could've easily killed me last turn' thought Arthur, drawing his card "I end my turn"

'If I survive this turn then I can win. Just a little longer...' thought Arthur as the man drew his card.

"I'll have Gil Garth pop the balloon. Don't worry it's all in good fun" said the old man.

The large armor proceeded to stab the small balloon with its sword, making it pop in an instant.

'Good, now I don't have any monsters on my field anymore' thought Arthur.

"Let the darkness of my avatar consume you, this is the end!" commanded the old man, grinning in victory.

"Reverse card open!" exclaimed Arthur in response "Attack Nullification!"

"Then that marks the end of my battle phase..." said the man, disappointed that he couldn't finish of his target.

"It's my victory then!" said the boy.

The old man simply looked intrigued by the boy's claims.

"I activate Dragon's Mirror!" said Arthur without looking at the card he had drawn "I now fuse my Kendo Dragon, Well Dragon and Iron Ball Dragon to summon..."

A powerful aura spread, seemingly pressuring both monsters on the crimson coated man's field. A silent dragon walked slowly until it was in front of its owner. It glared at its two adversaries with a malicious glare. (2300/2700)

The avatar mimicked it promptly. (1900 2400/1900 2400)

"Cursed Katana Dragon!" finished Arthur "Let me elaborate..." he told the man.

"Cursed Katana Dragon is a monster that can't be summoned if there would be another monster on the field once it appears. In exchange it gains five hundred attack points at the moment that it attacks a monster... not that it matters since its original attack is more than enough to finish of the duel" explained Arthur.

The old man stumbled backwards when he began to realize the situation.

'He actually won' thought Kadou, slowly walking away into the darkness.

"Cut down Gil Garth!" commanded Arthur.

The mysterious dragon began walking. It only took it an instant to position itself behind the two monsters and in front of the old man. It was at this moment that the dragon looked back and every one of Gil Garth's limbs had been cut in half.

(Man: 0)

"Kehehe, we will probably meet again" said the old man "I have already figured out the reason for this duel!"

The old man walked away slowly and disappeared with the darkness...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four students began to stand up.

"I guess you all got defeated" said the boy with an innocent smile.

"Argh, I'll get back at those wenches if I ever get the chance!" declared Kai in frustration.

"You should just be happy that we're alive" Kaede reminded him.

"What's so important that you had to wake us up for? Knowing you, you probably wouldn't give us permission to use these unless something was happening" added Tezuka.

"Very observant. I was taking a walk this morning and I decided to go to the island's pier to look at the ocean but I found this..." began the boy, taking out an unidentifiable, hairy animal with multiple legs. The animal was small but it looked almost like a red and brown tarantula with puffy hair.

"Hey, isn't that..." began Ken.

"Get it away from here!" shouted Kai, the animal disappearing only seconds later.

"Why'd you do that for?!" asked the boy, angry at his friend's actions.

"You know I dislike those things!" responded Kai, justifying his actions.

"Those ARE highly venomous you know..." added Kaede.

"But they're really hard to find..." continued the boy in a disappointed tone.

"Was that all?" asked Tezuka.

"Not at all" responded the boy "It came to deliver this..." he said, pulling out a card. The only thing the other four looked at was the word "Nature" which was written at the top.

"You mean..." began Ken.

"I'm afraid so. She's definitely dead..." continued the boy.

"Who did this?" asked Kaede.

"That's what I'm here to tell you! I believe you know who Edward is..." said the boy.

"THAT guy?!" asked Ken, startled by the name.

"If you exclude both leaders then he's probably the strongest among us..." muttered Kaede.

"What a troublesome enemy..." muttered Ken.

"It's not like he's hunting us down individually but..." continued the boy.

"But what?" asked Tezuka.

"I most definitely saw him docking in this island earlier this morning, I think he was near the beach" finished the boy.

"What?!" shouted Ken.

"Please avoid confronting him directly if you see him. I don't have a guardian like you guys so Tezuka is probably the closest to his level..." said the boy ""Furthermore, there were three people with him so he's probably here for a reason" said the boy before walking away.

As the four walked their separate ways Kai silently walked towards the beach...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, you found him?" asked the blonde man after taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Ah, I see. Please bring him here once he's done mourning" said the blonde man before hanging up on the phone.

'I wonder what the hell happened here last night...' thought Edward, taking another sip as he looked at the silent island...


	14. An Unwanted Gift

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: An Unwanted Gift

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlit beach was filled with a nice atmosphere that afternoon. The sun's rays warmed the sandy shore of the island as well as its surroundings; this included the small metal boat docked near a rocky formation. On the deck of the small boat there was a man sitting comfortably in a white foldable chair, by the man was a small red table which was currently supporting a fragile glass filled with water as well as a black cellphone. The man looked as if he was on vacation and his actions could be mistaken as sunbathing were it not for the thick brown coat he was currently wearing.

Hidden in the rocks nearby was a brown haired boy wearing a blue uniform which had become somewhat dirty due to its wearer adjusting himself into the most comfortable position possible. By the boy was a white machine which was normally used for dueling and had seen a large amount of usage in the boy's daily life. The boy kept a watchful eye on the relaxed man thanks to a pocket sized mirror to keep himself hidden. The boy occasionally looked at the mirror to observe the man but kept himself amused with a book that contained a sizeable collection of stories, most of them belonging to the romance genre.

The phone on the table began to ring suddenly and was promptly picked up by the blonde man who immediately recognized the voice as that of his oldest accomplice.

"So he still hasn't finished?" asked the man, listening at anything else that the man on the other end might say but already deciding on a course of action.

"How troublesome..." muttered the man "I'll go there myself once I hear a report from either of the other two so please notify me if he finally finishes"

'Is this the guy we're supposed to be watching out for?' thought the boy, looking unimpressed as the man picked his empty glass and headed for the back of the vehicle to refill his beverage.

The man hadn't returned in the next couple of minutes but the boy, his thoughts already absorbed by one of the stories, simply dismissed it as a trip to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted anything" said a voice from nearby.

This caused the boy to startle and look around in panic, recognizing the voice as that belonging to the man and seeing how he was on the rock farthest from the beach the boy couldn't concentrate on thinking of a way to make an escape. The boy's heart practically stopped when he finally saw the man standing on top of the rock he was currently leaning on.

"The only problem is that I only have water but there IS lots of it" added the man, carefully sliding down to a rock by the boy "by the way, if you ever needed to spy someone from this place sometime in the future then try not to leave a mirror in a place like this, you should always keep it in your hands so that the reflection of the sun's rays won't be that glaringly obvious to your target"

The man handed the mirror back to the boy and noticed a rose that had fallen to the rock just below, the boy was still speechless when the man knelt down to grab it. The boy went completely pale when the first thing that the man did after picking it up was smell it before giving it back.

"Is this yours?" asked the man.

The boy felt a great amount of pressure the moment the man asked him the question. If he said yes then he was unsure what would happen to him but if he answered no then his instinct told him that his pride wouldn't let him forget this easily.

The boy did his best to gather enough courage to answer the question "N-no..." finally came out of his mouth.

"That's hard to believe" said the man "I can see a red petal which is partly in your pocket so I can figure out the rest without any problem"

The man dropped the red rose in front of the boy and turned around, raising two fingers as he did so.

"Here's what I believe..." began the man.

"One!" he said, lowering one finger "I believe the rose is yours and you understand the situation"

The boy turned down silently, the man had been completely accurate.

"Two!" said the man, turning around as his second finger lowered "I think that you only said no because you really value your life"

The boy didn't say anything, feeling somewhat ashamed because of his decision.

"I still haven't heard from those two" he muttered.

'I know!' thought the man when he saw the duel disk by the boy "If you have a duel disk with you then you must also have a deck" said the man, taking out his own deck from his coat.

"If you do then duel me. It'll help me pass time while I hear from my acquaintances" said the man.

'What should I do?' thought the boy 'This guy could read me like a book...'

'I guess he has to think things over' thought the man, patiently awaiting a response.

"I accept" said the boy as he picked the deck and put it in his duel disk.

"Hey, wait!" said the man in shock "You don't really think I have one of those things do you?"

"Then what do you expect me to do?" asked the boy.

"We can use the table on the boat" said the man, already moving unto the next rock.

"Fine" said the boy as soon as he had begun to follow the man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere on the island, the electrician had already found his target.

The boy he had been searching for was attempting to fish in the lake with a handmade fishing rod that looked fragile and would probably break easily.

The electrician doubted whether the boy was serious about his attempt to fish as he dialed his employer's cellphone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone began to ring as the man climbed the ladder to get to the boat much to the annoyance of the blonde man. Once he had finished climbing up the man immediately answered the cellphone.

"You're lost?!" shouted the blonde man in astonishment, awaiting a response from his female acquaintance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I guess he's busy' thought Joe, looking intently at the boy that was fishing 'I'll just have to approach him'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the Obelisk boy had finished climbing up the ladder the man was already shuffling his deck on one side of the table.

"Please sit down" said the blonde man as he placed his cards on the table.

The blonde man waited patiently while his opponent shuffled his deck.

"By the way, my name is Edward" said the man passively while the boy shuffled.

"I already know that" responded the boy "my name is Kai"

Kai placed his deck on the table as soon as he was done. He closed his eyes and calmed himself mentally but couldn't help but panic slightly the minute he opened his eyes. Everything outside of the table and his opponent was completely dark, he couldn't see anything else.

"Maybe you'll enjoy it more this way" said Edward, a vicious grin showing eerily on his face "I already know exactly what I want. If I win then you will take this box and go to whatever comrade you may have on this island" he said, placing a small black box on the middle of the table.

Kai was speechless for a moment "If I were to win..." he muttered.

"I heard that yours is the youngest generation to ever grace any of the two groups" said Edward "I can only come up with two reasons why this would happen. Either you're really skilled or maybe you guys are out of suitable candidates" he added in an amused tone.

"If I win..." muttered Kai, rage beginning to fill inside of him "the only appropriate punishment would be death!"

"Fine, I accept your conditions. If you're so anxious to kill me then by all means feel free to make the first move" responded Edward casually.

(K: 4000)

(E: 4000)

Kai drew his card, already deciding on the first move 'This guy is nothing but a murderer!' he thought angrily as he placed the card on the table.

A small projection of the card appeared on top. An armored man wearing a cloak appeared, a large variety of sights visible form the insides of his cloak. The man seemed to be altered by his contact with the various dimensions. (1800/200)

"Different Dimension Survivor..." said Edward "I believe it was a personal favorite of your predecessor"

Kai simply placed two card in reverse without saying a single word "Go ahead, take your turn" he said, clearly angry at the remarks of his opponent.

"I'll set one card along with a monster and end my turn" said Edward, placing both cards on the field.

'That card could very well be a trap' thought Kai, carefully reconsidering his next move "I'll attack with Different Dimension Survivor!"

The man moved slowly, disappearing and reappearing closer to the monster every time. He finally stood in front of the unknown creature and delivered a powerful punch which shattered the area around the creature. The monster survived this however and in fact injured the hand of the armored man which had punched fiercely. It was a large purple dragon-like monster with glowing red eyes; it was clearly made out of some type of mineral. (800/2100)

(K: 3700)

"This is my Obsidian Dragon. It may be a rock monster but I still have some use for it in this deck" said Edward.

Kai didn't care about that and instead reasoned about the reverse card behind Obsidian Dragon "Is it a spell? Or is it a trap? I guess the only way to find out is..."

Kai grabbed on of his cards and flipped it, revealing one of his favorite traps to his opponent.

"Macrocosmos activates! It not only assures that every card sent to the cemetery will be removed from the game but it also welcomes Helios- the Primordial Sun to the field!" he said.

The darkness surrounding them turned into a large compilation of stars and planets but both duelists remained unfazed by this turn of events. Kai finished shuffling his deck and immediately placed his monster on the field, prompting another projection to appear. This time it was a small sun which appeared, bandages following it and covering a previously invisible body. (0/0)

"Reverse card open" said Edward, flipping up his own card "A Rival Appears! will let me respond with one of my own monsters, Rare Metal Dragon!"

The projection of a metallic dragon appeared on the field. It was made out of an unidentified material which looked like it could take a good amount of damage. The dragon roared and swung its tail around almost as if it were trying to taunt its adversaries. (2400/1200)

"And because of my Macrocosmos your trap is removed from the game" said Kai 'Not that it matters'

"Fair enough. Is that all?" asked Edward.

"No, not at all!" said Kai "I will now sacrifice Helios to summon a more powerful creature!"

The sun and bandages disappeared, making way for a pot filled with large amounts of a strange golden liquid. The liquid began to take a humanoid shape and became solid as it came out of the pot, eventually smashing it to pieces. (1500/1500)

"Golden Homunculus is a special monster. It gains three hundred attack points for every one of my cards that is removed from play!" said Kai.

Golden Homunculus: (1800/1800)

"I'm looking forward to your death. End of turn" said Kai.

"That won't be a problem" said Edward "I don't really intend to die here"

Edward placed a card on the field, looking unconcerned about his opponent's new monster. "I should probably take it down while I still can" he said when the image of his new monster began to materialize. The monster was an awe inspiring blue dragon which shone brightly due to the stars that spread all around the field as it spread its wings. The dragon didn't look harmless at all and instead looked fierce with its sharp fangs and claws covered in sapphire. (1900/1600)

"Sapphire Dragon will be more than enough to dispose of some gold" said Edward with the appearance of the majestic monster "Attack the Golden Homunculus!"

The beautiful sapphire beast glided towards the homunculus at great speed, looking as if it were to smash it to pieces. Kai looked calm, however, and simply flipped his still facedown card "Raigeki Break!"

In just an instant, lightning struck the armored man next to the homunculus which vaporized him in an instant.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not stupid. Raigeki Break not only lets me destroy one card but it also forces me to discard a card. Since Obsidian Dragon would have protected your Rare Metal Dragon then I may as well power up my Golden Homunculus further" explained the boy.

'I guess I shouldn't underestimate a new generation' thought Edward.

Golden Homunculus: (2700//2700)

The dragon was smashed by the golden fist moments before its own attack could make contact.

(E: 3200)

'It's too bad for him that he's the only one I've overestimated at this point!' thought Edward, placing one card on the field "I'll set one card and call it a turn"

'Let's see if he can actually live up to my expectations...' thought Edward, smirking as his opponent drew a card...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur looked somewhat disappointed 'Do fish even live here?' he thought as he stood up 'I should probably drop this off in my room' he thought, realizing he hadn't taken off his duel disk since his victory over the suspicious man.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" said a voice from behind.

Arthur recognized the voice immediately 'I should've expected this at the very least...' he thought, turning around to see the familiar face of a peculiar electrician. This time the man was wearing a white raincoat with a green cap.

"Is this something related to the wings?" asked Arthur politely.

"Of course. Last time you could say that our target "flew" away from us but this time it is my duty as the fangs to rip it apart so it can't do that anymore" said the electrician energetically.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The brown haired Obelisk looked annoyed as he carried the small box down the ladder with him 'Damn murderer! I'll get him back one day... eventually...' he thought.

The man in the thick coat looked out into the ocean glittering from the morning sun 'So that's one of the supposed geniuses that old man Kiyoshi mentioned... He also had those eyes right before he lost...' he thought, the unforgettable image of a young man in clothing fit for a gentleman, all of them a dark green in color, passing through his mind. He clearly remembered the sadistic look that the man had given him with those piercing red eyes.

Edward then climbed down the ladder and began walking on the beach; it was definitely time to check up on his last acquaintance who was probably still mourning. The man had a lot of things on his mind at that moment, enough to forget his little black phone...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai walked slowly, he was still annoyed by his recent defeat. 'That man... I'm lucky to be alive but now that he knows that some of us are here then what if he comes and kills us... I don't think any of us would stand a chance against him... not our leader... not Tezuka... not even...' he thought, his heart sinking for a minute and a slight amount of panic striking his mind '... Kaede...'

"Is there a problem?" asked a familiar, reassuring voice.

"Tezuka!" shouted the boy.

"What's that box?" asked Tezuka, a slight tone of curiosity accompanying his voice.

"Ah! This box... that man, Edward, told me to bring this to you guys..." said Kai.

"You mean you actually went up against that guy? Feel lucky that you're still alive" said Tezuka, forcefully taking the box from his friend.

The elder boy's eyes widened as soon as he saw the contents in the box making Kai feel surprised and somewhat worried; he had never seen Tezuka look so preoccupied.

"I'll be at the red dormitory. Please gather the others and bring them there" said Tezuka, immediately walking off in a different direction.

'I guess I must've really gotten us in trouble this time...' thought Kai, looking silently at his friend as he walked away...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Thunder man and Battery men

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Thunder Man and Battery Men

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur dropped the unreliable fishing rod and sighed, turning on the device on his arm. The duel disk responded and extended as numbers lit up on top of the place where the deck was.

Joe followed suit, taking an outdated duel disk out of his raincoat and placing it on his arm. Once the machine had extended the man placed a worn out deck on it and awaited carefully for his opponent to begin drawing 'It's been a while since I last did this...' he thought, drawing cards the moment his opponent started to do so.

(A: 4000)

(J: 4000)

'Is he spacing out? I guess I should start' thought Arthur, drawing an additional card.

A small dragon jumped in into the field, wielding a wooden sword and taking a fighting stance immediately afterwards. The dragon, protected by basic equipment, was greeted by a small grin of trust from his owner. (1300/700)

"I'll also place two additional cards in order to end my turn" he said.

"I still remember most of my strategies so only one facedown monster is more than enough for me" said the electrician, placing one card as he did so.

'Is it a bluff or will my attack backfire? In the case that it isn't a bluff then the only way to end this quickly is...' he thought "By attacking!" he said, this was enough for the dragon to react and quickly strike down the monster.

The monster looked tired and weak, it was a seemingly worn out red battery which couldn't do anything and simply exploded with the impact of Kendo Dragon's sword.

"It's quite a shame that my Battery Man fell so easily but unfortunately it was expected" said Joe.

Arthur sighed in relief "I'm not done, Kendo Dragon will attack once again!"

'Interesting... I'm already at a disadvantage' thought the electrician, the dragon already attacking him.

(J: 2700)

"I end my turn" said Arthur.

"I activate Battery Charger!" said Joe, his red Batteryman reappearing on the field.

"I have to pay five hundred life points to use it but in the end it will be worth it" said the electrician with confidence.

(J: 2200)

'Maybe he's planning something...' thought Arthur

"I will now summon Charge Battery Man by sacrificing my current monster"

The red monster disappeared with a flashy display of sparks that quickly enveloped it. In its place emerged a pink monster that continuously shot out bolts of electricity, the monster in question had a horizontally large head to go along with its square body and its robotic pink limbs. Joe paid no attention to this and simply looked through his deck, picking up a specific card and placing it on the field afterwards. (1800/1200)

A new monster emerged with an incredibly bright light, another battery man, this one had a large yellow torso in shape of a large battery as well as a round green head to go along with its green limbs. The Charge Battery Man was suddenly linked to this one with a single touch from itself. (0/1900)

(Charge Battery Man: 2400/1800)

"With my Charge Battery Man's special ability I summoned another battery man from my deck, this one prevents you from attacking the other "Thunder" monsters on my field. My disadvantage suddenly becomes an advantage don't you think?" explained Joe, signaling an attack from his monster with his hand.

The pink battery man moved forward at an insane speed, appearing in front of the dragon almost instantly. Kendo Dragon couldn't react before it was hit by a mighty electrical shock, but to the electrician's surprise the dragon remained there without moving at all...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The white haired man had become bored by this point and decided to check the younger man one last time before going back to the boat. What he saw surprised him and at the same time relieved him, his young accomplice had finally stood up.

"You finally finished" said the man with a genuine grin, walking slowly towards his companion.

"Yup, I had more than enough time to think things over" said the young man, leaning down and taking out his old professor's deck which had been spared from the large amounts of blood as if by a miracle 'I'll be taking this with me' he thought.

As the young man began to walk away he seemed to remember something at that moment and turned around.

"Ah, that's right! I wanted to ask for a favor" he said.

"What is it?" asked the white haired man.

"Let me borrow the scales" said the young man.

"This?" began the white haired man as he took out the card from out of his deck "Just remember to give them back later"

"Sure thing" said the young man as he took away the card swiftly and promptly dashed away afterwards.

'I guess I'll stay here and wait for that man' he thought.

At this moment he felt a slight tap on the shoulder and turned around to see something he didn't expect, a pair of cold and unforgiving red eyes. The man wasn't scared but rather curious.

"Those eyes... Alexander?" he asked in vain, not even feeling pain when something pierced the back of his head.

The man died instantly...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy looked at the contents of the box personally, his expression unchanging as he stared inside.

"I wonder what the old man would think?" he asked Tezuka.

"You can always call him, I'm sure that there must be at least one working telephone in one of the dormitories" answered the dark haired boy.

"That's right! I'll go check!" he said, dashing away instantly but stopping once his friend began to speak.

"About the box..." began Tezuka.

"Keep it and show it to the other three. I still remember all of its contents" said the boy before dashing out...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A:2900)

"By discarding my entire hand I get to activate Rope of Life!" said Arthur "It means that my monster stays and also gets an eight hundred attack point boost to boot"

(Kendo Dragon: 2100/700)

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" said the electrician.

Arthur drew his card and immediately looked at his dragon "I'll attack with Kendo Dragon! I don't have any choice besides that green battery man anyway, right?"

The small blue dragon rushed at the large battery man and smashed it with its sword, breaking the link with the pink battery man in the process.

(Charge Battery Man: 2100/1500)

"Attack again!" commanded the Obelisk boy.

'Now it has enough attack points...' thought the electrician before turning to look at his reverse card 'it doesn't matter too much though'

Both monsters attacked each other at the same time, disappearing quickly together.

"I'll now summon another Kendo Dragon to end my turn" said Arthur, another blue dragon already emerging on the field. (1300/700)

Joe drew his card but instead focused on his field "I'll start by activating Travel Type Battery" he said, the pink and red battery men reappearing on the field "I'll then use Hell Reckless Summon to special summon two additional battery men from my deck"

After another flashy display of electricity, two more red battery men appeared and linked with each other through electricity. The Charge Battery Man then established its own link with the other three. (3000/0) (3000/0) (3000/0)

(Charge Battery Man: 3000/2400)

'This guy is unbelievable...' thought Arthur, amazed at the powerful monsters that his opponent had gathered.

"Due to Hell Reckless Summon you can special summon all other monsters with the same name as the one you already have on the field so long as they're in your deck, hand or graveyard" explained the electrician, prompting Arthur to summon his monsters.

"Thank goodness..." muttered Arthur, feeling relieved now that he had summoned two additional Kendo Dragons. (1300/700) (1300/700)

"Now that that's all said and done I'll end this duel with the combined attack from my monsters" said Joe.

The four battery men prepared an enormous ball of electricity but this was absorbed by some type of vortex right before it could hit the three dragons.

Joe looked at his opponent's facedown card and confirmed his suspicion now that it had been revealed "I guess it's not my lucky day, I end my turn"

'Whatever the next card is, I just hope it can get rid of all those monsters' thought Arthur, drawing what could possibly be his final card in the duel 'This isn't what I was expecting but if I'm lucky it will work'

Two of the three Kendo Dragons vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving only the last one to fend for itself. Then, another strange creature approached the field. This one was a short black dragon that wore a violet robe along with a blue pointed hat, the dragon seemed lazy and about the size of Kendo Dragon. (2200/1600)

"I summon Mage Dragon in attack position" said Arthur.

"Can those things even be called dragons?" asked the electrician.

"They ARE dragons but most of the dragons in my deck try to imitate characteristics from other types of monsters. Just look at the mage dragon and you'll understand" said Arthur.

"I see. Now please explain how that thing will help in this situation" said Joe.

"With its special ability of course. Go! Mage Dragon!" commanded Arthur, prompting the dragon to raise its arms into the air.

"Mage Dragon's special ability is, in fact, an incredibly destructive spell" began Arthur.

"Hmm, I see" said Joe.

"However, I have to roll a dice in order to pinpoint the location in which the spell will fall: If I roll a one then my entire field is wiped out, if it's a two then only my spells and traps disappear, with a three then it's my monsters that will perish, with a four then your monsters will be destroyed, a five means that your spells and traps are the victims and a six..." explained Arthur.

"With a six it probably destroys everything on my field" interrupted the electrician.

"Correct" said Arthur, a virtual dice falling in the middle.

"It's..." began Joe, looking a little shocked at the result.

"What are you worried about, it's just a five" said Arthur, a slight tone of frustration in his voice as the monsters were intact.

A meteor proceeded to crash at high speed in the place where Travel Type Battery was located. This caused the pink battery man and one of the red battery men to disappear instantly.

"What happened?" asked Arthur.

"It's an annoying side effect of Travel Type Battery, when it's destroyed it also takes down the monsters I special summoned with its effect" explained Joe.

The two remaining battery men looked slightly weakened now that their link connected only the two of them. (2000/0) (2000/0)

"So they get weaker if there are less of them? Perfect! I'll attack with mage dragon" said Arthur, relieved now that he had made some sort of comeback.

The black dragon raised its arms into the air yet again but this time the meteor was replaced by a much weaker fireball, this was still enough to melt one of the battery men and make the other look worried and insecure now that it had nothing to link with. (1000/0)

(J: 2000)

"Since that last battery man became weaker then you can destroy it now, Kendo Dragon!" said Arthur, signaling the small dragon to attack.

The dragon jumped and smashed the last battery man with its sword, leaving the electrician's field empty once more.

(J: 1700)

"Use your second attack" said Arthur.

The blue dragon jumped and struck the electrician with a powerful jumping strike but, despite flinching a little bit, the electrician didn't seem bothered too much.

(J: 400)

"I end my turn" said Arthur.

Joe now drew and after analyzing his hand finally picked one monster and set it down on the field "I'll end my turn with that" he said.

'I wonder what that monster is... It can't be the red battery man since all copies of that one are in the cemetery... That pink one needed a sacrifice so he wouldn't be able to set it down just like that... the green one is all that's left, it must be it!' he thought as he drew a card.

"I'll attack that monster with Mage Dragon!" said Arthur, ignoring the card he had drawn.

As the fireball approached the monster, it was clear that Arthur had been wrong. The monster was another pink battery man but this one had blue limbs as well as a pair of robotic cat ears, also blue in color. The fireball finished it without any problems but Joe still seemed confident about that card.

"The card you just destroyed is called Battery Man- Button Cell. It has a flip effect that lets me summon a level four or lower battery man unto the field" he said, Arthur unimpressed as the large battery man with green limbs appeared on the field. (0/1900)

"It also has another effect" said Joe "if its first effect was activated in response to a battle then I get to draw an additional card"

"With that thing on the field I have no choice but to end my turn" said Arthur.

Joe drew a card, looking particularly pleased "I'm afraid that I haven't seen the wings but please let me show you the fangs" said the electrician, placing the card on the duel disk. 

The moment that Joe had played his card Arthur felt a short resonance between it and the card in his hand; he finally looked at it and realized that the wings were right there on his hand.

"First, I need to sacrifice one monster in order to fulfill the conditions" said Joe, his green battery man disappearing in an instant "Then I select one monster your side of the field so we can halve its attack points"

Kendo Dragon was enveloped in darkness like the one Arthur had seen when he had previously activated the wings, only white lines to outline Kendo Dragon in the pitch black darkness. (650/700)

Arthur flinched the moment he felt as if a pair of fangs buried themselves in his shoulder. The pain was only there for a really short time but it was enough to make him wince and hold his shoulder for a little bit, he was quick to notice how his life points depleted a little bit.

(A: 2250)

"I believe you're now wondering what just happened" said the electrician "You see, the fangs also deal effect damage equal to halve the attack of the monster I picked"

'Damn...' thought Arthur, the pain finally going away.

"I guess that the only thing left is to show you the ultimate battery man" said the electrician, a large thunderbolt striking the field in front of him at this precise moment.

What emerged was the largest battery man yet, it had a white body and a white head. It had no legs and was instead supported with the help of a wheel. Two cables were connected to its back, one blue and one red, they were held by its large black arms. (2600/0)

"This type of battery man can only be summoned by removing from the game two thunder type monsters from my cemetery but it's more than worth it. I guess I'll attack Kendo Dragon with Battery Man- Industrial Type" said the electrician.

The large battery man dashed forward with the help of its wheel, stopping right in front of its target. It then held both cables tightly and charged them up just moments before he plunged them into the dragon, destroying it instantly.

(A: 300)

"I'll now activate Paralyzing Potion on your only remaining dragon just in case you get lucky and blow up my monster with its ability" said the electrician "I end my turn"

Arthur drew, relieved when he saw the card he drew 'If I want to end this without attempting Mage Dragon's ability again then this is the only choice' he thought, sliding one card into the duel disk.

Mage Dragon vanished in a manner similar to the green battery man "Its only common courtesy since you showed me the fangs" he said, the large battery man becoming engulfed in the darkness and, like Kendo Dragon before it, was only able to be seen with the help of white lines outlining it. 

"The wings basically let me sacrifice one monster in order to lower the attack and defense of one monster of my choice by the sacrificed monster's respective amounts" explained Arthur "They also restrain the monster from changing its battle position or attacking until your next end phase"

(Battery Man- Industrial Type: 400/0)

'So, it seems that the wings are also powerful in their own way' said the electrician.

A small gust of wind then blew around the field, finally stopping in front of Arthur. From inside it emerged small, green limbs and a green dragon's head. The new monster roared as hard as it could which caused the leaves nearby to be blown away. (1000/1000)

"Even Typhoon Dragon is more than enough to finish this" said Arthur "Attack now!"

'I guess I lost... It was fun nonetheless...' thought the electrician as the small gust of wind rushed towards the battery man and destroyed it, making everything vanish.

(J: 0)

"I think this belongs to you" said the electrician, handing the boy one of the cards he had used earlier.

'Phantom Dragon's Fang...' thought Arthur as he took the card away from the electrician.

"A loss is a loss" said the electrician, walking away "Maybe we'll meet again somewhere else"

"Maybe" said Arthur.

The electrician stopped "By the way, about last night. How did you know my name?"

"It was an easy trick. All I had to do was look at your worker's uniform" said the boy.

The man began to walk away again 'That's right, last night I didn't have this raincoat on'

Arthur grabbed his fishing rod and began to walk in the direction of the Obelisk Blue dormitory...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blonde man, Edward, had arrived at the place where his acquaintances supposedly waited. To his surprise, all he saw was the dead body of the professor.

'I guess they went on ahead. Why didn't they call me then?' he thought, reaching out into the pocket where he usually kept his portable phone.

'Its empty, I guess I forgot it at the boat...' thought Edward.

Edward turned back, intending to go back to the boat. He couldn't help but glance at the body again before finally reaching into a pocket on the inside of his coat 'I guess it would only be appropriate to burn the body...' he thought, taking out the materials necessary for such a task.

It took him some time to finish his objective and then putting away the materials but he felt better after he had done it.

"I've been expecting you" said a familiar voice as he had begun to walk away.

He turned back to see the white haired man "I'm sorry for making you wait. The least I can do is give you a little break so why don't we head back to the boat"

The white haired man didn't respond but began to follow him instead.

Edward also remained silent 'I don't remember much about that guy but something I do is the fact that his eyes weren't red at all...' he thought, carefully planning what to do once he had reached the boat...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Parasite

Yu-Gi-Oh

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

Chapter 16: Parasite

* * *

Nervous, the blonde man quietly walked in the general direction of the boat, he was well aware that whatever or whoever was currently following him was not something he had ever associated with.

"Are we almost there?" asked the white haired man.

He had asked this question at least three times now which only confirmed two things for the blonde man: First of all, this guy wasn't his accomplice since that guy would probably know where the boat was located. The only other thing Edward could think about other than this first fact was how whatever this thing was, it had plans for him.

"Yes" was all Edward said.

The man seemed bored but Edward, knowing there was very limited time until they reached the boat, continued to think carefully about the true nature of this man 'There have only been two times where I have seen eyes like those: The most recent one was that boy and the other one...'

The blonde man stopped walking.

"What's going on? You said we were close so just take me to the boat already!" said the white haired man, seemingly impatient to arrive at their destination.

"I admit that my original intentions where to discuss things over there but..." said Edward "maybe we should play a little game before that"

* * *

"There's nobody here..." muttered the electrician, looking at the empty beach.

He had just finished inspecting the boat, confirming his suspicions.

"Is my only choice to wait here?" he asked, expecting no answer.

He suddenly noticed a small black phone on the table.

'I guess this is why nobody answered...' he thought 'I may as well get a something to drink...'

* * *

The two men had finally decided to play on the floor. As they shuffled their decks they each thought about different things but what bothered Edward right now was how calm the man seemed right now when just a moment ago the man was impatient to get to the boat.

"Please feel free to go first" said the white haired man.

Edward drew an additional card the moment the man said those words "Before we begin please answer this..." he said.

"Sure, whatever you want" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Edward casually.

"Eh? What are you talking about? Aren't I your comrade?" was the response that the man gave.

"No, not at all, I don't remember having any comrades with eyes of that color" said Edward.

'Crap' thought the man, a small but vicious smirk forming on his face "I wondered why you were acting so cold before. It seems that you know at least a little bit about these eyes"

"As a matter of fact I do" said Edward.

The light from the sun's rays suddenly became faint and in just a matter of seconds vanished completely. The white haired man looked around in confusion, everything was completely pitch black save for the floor where they were sitting and themselves.

"What's happening here?" he asked out of curiosity.

"As I said earlier, I just want to play a little game. If I win, I want you to show yourself and answer a single question. If you win... well... that's up to you" said Edward.

"Eh? What do you mean?" asked the bewildered man.

"Set any condition you want. If you win then it'll happen as long as it's something within my power" said Edward.

"Anything?" asked the man, a large grin already forming on his face.

"Yep, as long as it's something I can actually do" said Edward.

"Your life" said the man "If I win then you lose your life"

"Fair enough. Shall we get started then?" asked Edward.

"Eh? Aren't you scared?" asked the man "About losing your life I mean..."

"Why should I be scared? That's the thing I usually gamble when it comes to this type of game" said Edward.

"Heh, I see, let's start then" said the white haired man.

(E: 4000)

(?: 4000)

"I'd like to keep it simple so I'll summon this to begin" said Edward, placing his selected card on the ground.

Standing in four legs, an armored dragon stepped into the field. It spread its majestic bronze wings and roared fiercely. The armor the dragon wore was completely bronze and covered everywhere from the dragon's head up to the dragon's tail, leaving only the eyes, mouth and claws unprotected. (1200/600)

"Material Dragon Level Three is my choice" said Edward once the projection of the monster had finished materializing "I'll also set two cards facedown in preparation before ending my turn"

"Is that all, I'll start by summoning Fire Slime in attack position" said the man.

A semi-transparent crimson slime was all that appeared after the man had placed the card. Inside it was something resembling its core; this thing was made out of fire. (1000/500)

"I'll activate its special effect which takes away five hundred life points from my opponent" said the man.

The projection of the slime extended part of its body, making it look as if it had a single tentacle. With this "tentacle" it touched Edward and immediately sent a surge of heat from its "core" at him.

(E: 3500)

Edward winced from the pain but was otherwise unharmed.

"Say" said Edward "I recall investigating a little bit about the person who you're supposed to be..."

"Supposed? Can't you tell when you're looking at the real deal?" responded the man with white hair.

"I actually have a theory about that but first answer this: I dueled every person that came with me on the boat at least once on my way here. That person who you're supposed to be didn't use a deck with a card like this at all" said Edward.

"Can't you even consider for a moment that I might have kept another deck?" said the white haired man.

"That's not possible since I checked every pocket on the coat myself on the way here and there's only one pocket on the jeans you're wearing at this moment, the man used that one pocket to keep his actual deck" explained Edward.

The white haired man verified this fact "You're right!" he uttered in surprise but stopped talking immediately once he realized what he had just said.

"Now that we verified that you are in fact not the man then I can conclude that you're either wearing a disguise or you're controlling him in some manner from inside this area limited by darkness but we already know that it's not a disguise due to deck being there despite you not knowing of its existence" explained Edward.

"You're pretty sharp" muttered the man.

"In short you'd have to be underground but that's also not possible since there's no way you could have known we'd have our game here since we were originally going to the boat..." said Edward.

"It seems that all your theories are incorrect so..." began the white haired man.

"However..." interrupted Edward "The only other possibility is that, as farfetched as it may sound, you're somehow... inside him..."

The man began to laugh frantically "Who knew... I guess my true nature can be found out with logic alone..."

"So I was finally right. Now answer this, just who or what are you?" asked Edward.

"There's not much use in denying it any longer so I'll tell you" said the white haired man, a playful grin forming on his face "You could say that I'm like a parasite since I use the bodies of humans in order to live here although I don't really need them. I use my "ability" to replace things that the body may need in order to survive, like organs and then I simply use it"

"Interesting, is that why you're planning to kill me?" asked Edward.

"Precisely" said the parasite.

"It's too bad that my victory will come in approximately four turns or else you might actually be able to do something about it" said Edward.

"Are you sure you can already announce your victory when it's only been about two turns since the duel started?" asked the parasite.

"Of course" said Edward, seemingly completely confident in his cards "I'll just use one of the trump cards of this deck"

"Fine, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" said the parasite.

Edward drew his card and signaled the armored dragon, making it roar fiercely...

* * *

Arthur was currently heading back to the Obelisk blue dorm. He felt better since he had managed to defeat the electrician. He had already reasoned that there was probably no way to contact the authorities by this point since the main building had vanished so suddenly and even if there was...

"There's no way they would believe anything that happened today" he reminded himself cheerfully.

He had finally reached the blue dormitory and looked around at the empty hall. Or at least it should've been empty...

* * *

"It didn't change?" wondered the parasite "Or maybe you didn't fulfill the requirements..."

"You seem to know a little bit about how level monsters work but rest assured that it will change soon enough. I simply commanded it to attack" said Edward.

The armored dragon flew as high as it could with its bronze wings and proceeded to crash into the red slime with as much force as it could.

"Reverse card open!" shouted the parasite moments before the dragon struck his slime.

(?: 3800)

The slime was still there but the parasite's life points had gone down.

"Solid Slime activates! With this continuous trap on the field any attack position slime that activated its effect on the previous turn can't be killed through battle so it'll at least lower the amount of damage I take" said the parasite.

"I end my turn. With this there are only three of my own turns left before your downfall" said Edward.

"I'll now summon Zap Slime in attack position" said the parasite.

A yellow slime which resembled the Fire Slime slid into the field. Not unlike Fire Slime, this one also had a "core" but this slime's "core" was made out of electricity instead of flame. (1000/1500)

"I activate Fire Slime's special ability" said the parasite, making the red monster sprout its tentacle and extend it to Edward who winced again as he felt another surge of heat reach his body.

(E: 3000)

"I'll also use Zap Slime's special ability on your dragon" said the parasite.

The yellow slime created a tentacle and extended it towards the armored dragon and gave it a small shock of electricity.

"Zap Slime prevents your monster from attacking or switching battle positions during the next turn. I wonder if this will prevent it from fulfilling the conditions to evolve..." said the parasite "I end my turn"

Edward drew a card and the dragon began grow "Conditions? All it needs is to harden a little bit"

The dragon grew to a larger size, making the bronze armor fall. The dragon then roared louder than before, causing armor like the first one to appear but this one was silver in color. (2400/1200)

"It has now become Material Dragon Level Six. I also have another ally I can call upon so I'll summon it" said Edward, already placing the card on the field.

A small dragon appeared on the field this one was not armored like the previous ones but it was still of a peculiar metallic color. It roared gently but proudly despite not having wings to extend. (600/600)

"I'd like to introduce you to the monster I just drew. Its name is copper dragon and while it may be weak it will most definitely solidify my victory in the promised turn" said Edward "Let's use its special effect, it activates automatically when it is summoned"

Two more similar dragons joined the first one and the three roared in unison. (600/600) (600/600)

"In exchange, you get to special summon up to two level two or lower monsters from your deck" said Edward.

The parasite looked through his deck quickly grabbing two cards and dropping them on the ground immediately "I present to you the card called miniature slime, I summoned two of them"

Two red slimes with a yellow "core" slid unto the field. They didn't look intimidating as they were roughly half the size of the Fire Slime but they still took a battle position. (500/500) (500/500)

"I can only activate their effect during my turn so until then they're pretty much defenseless..." said the parasite.

"Reverse card open!" shouted Edward "I activate the quick-play spell Alloy Boost!"

One of the three Copper Dragons disappeared and made one of the two remaining ones look stronger and fiercer. (1200/600)

"Alloy Boost allows me to sacrifice a monster in order to power up a rock or dragon type monster's attack and defense by an amount equal to the attack of the sacrificed monster. Needless to say, the power up lasts until the end of the turn only" explained Edward.

The two remaining Copper Dragons disappeared suddenly, a mysterious rainbow mist taking their place instead.

"Of course. That power up was in preparation of my next move" said Edward as something began to materialize in the mist...

* * *

"Hey!" said an energetic voice from the top of the stairs in the nearly empty hall.

The owner of the voice was young man who looked twenty at best. The man wore a pink shirt and a yellow sweater vest. Black pants and a blue bowtie were the only things he wore to complement his shirt and vest. The young man wasn't even wearing any shoes or socks at the time being, a fact which was noticeable as he walked down the cold marble stairs.

"If my prey goes out to hunt then it's only reasonable to wait in his den" said the man.

Arthur could already tell by his words alone that this person was somehow related to the electrician...

* * *

'This is obviously my first choice if I'm going to search for a working telephone' thought the boy as he slowly approached a large building.

'Ah, the Obelisk Blue boys' dormitory, this is the place where the supposed elite gather' thought the boy 'I also passed the girls' dorm but I still have my dignity despite most people on the island either vanished or asleep...'

The boy inspected the place as he got closer 'I can see why many people strive to reach this place but I prefer the Ra Yellow dorm since it's so close to the woods...'

'Anyways, if there's a working phone left on this island then it is most definitely inside this place...' thought the boy, getting closer and closer to his target...

* * *

"I'm supposed to be a detective but I can't even find a building on this small island..." muttered the woman in disbelief and depression.

The woman finally decided to climb a tree and look around to search for a building.

As she climbed she began to see the shape of a building in the distance. Once she had reached the top it was clear that the building was large and was white and blue in color.

'If I remember correctly then that must be the Obelisk Blue building...' she thought.

As she climbed down she began to felt relieved 'I'm saved! I'm saved! It's all thanks to my great detective skills!' were the thoughts that ran through her mind.

Her mood had improved at an incredible rate...

* * *

A strange but large dragon emerged from the mist. It was clear that it was protected by a large number of miscellaneous materials which made it shine radiantly in the midst of the rainbow midst. It roared gently but it was still heard throughout the entire field. (1800/1800)

"I present to you the monster known as Composite Dragon" said Edward "Its attack and defenses are equal to the combined attack and defense of the monsters used to call it. The only requirement is that both sacrifices are either of the rock or the dragon category of monsters"

"Impressive but its still not enough to ensure your victory in exactly two turns" said the parasite.

"It will be enough for the time being. Since your miniature slimes are in defense position then I attack your Fire Slime with both of my monsters" said Edward.

The first to attack was the Composite Dragon. It smashed the fire slime with its large claw but the slime remained unharmed.

(?: 3000)

The armored dragon didn't attempt to fly this time when it targeted the slime in front of it and instead dashed towards it with a surprising speed. The slime wasn't destroyed however.

(?: 1600)

"It seems that the advantage has returned to me" said Edward "at least the life point advantage. I've had the card advantage since the very beginning wouldn't you say?"

"You're annoying. You're not even scared about the fact that you're going to die by the end of this duel" said the parasite.

"You don't get it" said Edward, making the parasite look confused "Maybe I'll tell you after I win. Anyway, I'll end my turn for now"

"You're still too confident, aren't you?" said the parasite as he drew his card "I'll start by sacrificing both of my miniature slimes since I don't really need them for the moment"

Both of the small slimes vanished. In their place emerged a large black slime. Barely transparent, the slime's core was completely pitch-black. (2000/2600)

"Dark Slime will not let you achieve your victory. Let's start by activating its effect" said the parasite.

The Dark Slime extended a tentacle like the other slimes. The tentacle proceeded to attach itself to the Composite Dragon. Unlike the other slimes, this one seemed to extract something from its target rather than insert something into it.

(Composite Dragon: 900/900)

"By losing the ability to attack on the turn that it does this then the Dark Slime can cut the attack and defense of a monster of my choice in half. While I may not be able to destroy your Material Dragon if I do this it's an entirely different story for your Composite Dragon" explained the parasite "Attack Fire Slime!"

"I guess it's appropriate after all the abuse it took" said Edward.

The red slime pierced the dragon with its tentacle, sending immense amounts of heat into its body. The dragon groaned in pain as it slowly disappeared.

(E: 2900)

"Now use your special ability Fire Slime" commanded the parasite.

Edward didn't move as the slime inserted heat into him, he didn't even react.

(E: 2400)

'I'm sorry Composite Dragon. I'll take better care of you the next time I call you' thought Edward.

"Zap Slime, work your magic" said the parasite.

The yellow slime attached its tentacle to the material dragon and proceeded to send another electric shock.

"I end my turn" said the parasite.

"I don't have anything I can do this turn so I guess I end my turn" said Edward "How does it feel? Not being able to do anything on your final turn"

"Use your effect Fire Slime" said the parasite.

Those words motivated the red slime to launch its tentacle into Edward and push heat like it had done time after time before this one.

(E: 1900)

The parasite drew and gave out a large grin "I'll ask YOU a question. How does it feel to lose on the turn before your supposed victory? I activate the card I just drew Jelly Press!"

The Zap Slime wrapped itself around the Material Dragon and began to press itself unto the dragon. The Fire Slime soon followed.

"Jelly Press lets me sacrifice monsters with "Slime" on their name until they reach a level equal to or higher than the monster I want Jelly Press to affect. Since Fire Slime and Zap Slime are both level four then together their level is eight which is higher than your Material Dragon's level six so therefore Jelly Press destroys your dragon with ease" explained the parasite "Now I'll just need to attack with Dark Slime directly for the win"

"Are you sure?" asked Edward "Are you sure that it will all work out exactly as you say?"

"What?" asked the parasite before finally looking at the dragon and noticing how his slimes weren't affecting it "Wh-w-what's going on?!"

"Let me explain, as you have seen recently, Material Dragon's armor becomes thicker and more powerful with each evolution. At level three it is only unaffected by spell cards. Once it reaches level six then it also becomes immune to traps. It does have its cost however, first of all, it takes two standby phases for them to evolve unlike cards like Armed Dragon which transform rather quickly..." explained Edward.

'It ends like this? It somehow feels like this guy was mocking me the entire duel...' thought the parasite.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind 'What if...' he thought before grinning and beginning to laugh mentally 'I should have thought about that earlier! I'll let you win at your little game... The real fun starts once that's over!'

"I end my turn" said the parasite.

"Then it's time to end this" said Edward, signaling his dragon to evolve.

The dragon grew yet again, making the armor fall like it had done previously. The dragon roared and a thicker golden armor covered it suddenly. (3600/2400)

"The final attack is this" said Edward "Roar! Material Dragon Level Nine!"

The golden dragon followed its master's command and roared. The roar itself was very loud and powerful enough to shake the area inside the darkness. The Dark Slime was overwhelmed by this and exploded instantly. The darkness began to disappear at this moment and with it the monster projections.

(?: 0)

"I think you remember the terms of our duel so, first of all, show yourself" said Edward.

The parasite felt as a strange force pulled him out of the body through the wound he had made. The eyes of the white haired man also disappeared; he had probably taken them out earlier when he made the wound in the back of the head.

The real form of the parasite was that of a pitch-black humanoid being with red colored eyes.

"So that's your true self. Now for the other term, answer my question: Are you associated in any way to a mysterious young man, probably in his twenties that wore a completely green coat, top hat and gloves? The man also had purple hair in length that reached his neck along with red eyes exactly like yours" said Edward.

"No, I don't recall getting involved with weird guys like that" said the parasite.

'You're one to talk...' thought Edward "Out of curiosity, what is your name?" asked Edward.

"I usually go by the name of my host but there are times when, despite being inside a human, I have called myself Slith. I usually do that when I don't know my host's name" said the parasite.

"You may go away now" said Edward, kneeling down to grab the body of his dead accomplice.

Slith turned his hand into a tentacle "By the way, there was something you wanted to tell me earlier when we were dueling, you said you might tell me what it was once the duel is over" he said, approaching Edward from behind carefully.

"Ah, that?" began Edward, standing up with the corpse on his back "It was nothing really it was just..."

Slith took this opportunity to attempt to stab Edward in the back of the head with his tentacle like he had done to the white haired man.

He felt as if something had stopped him in his tracks somehow as he tried to move the tentacle with full force but to no avail. Edward suddenly tuned around, showing a cold and uncaring expression with his icy blue eyes. This was enough for Slith to jump back in fear, shivering as Edward began to talk again.

"I can't be killed by the likes of you" he said.

Slith remained trembling as he began to see a large silhouette of light behind Edward and without warning slid away as fast as he could.

'Worthless thing...' thought Edward as he walked away 'From what I investigated this guy doesn't have a lot of family members left... His wife died in an accident and, in sadness, he abandoned his daughter and his son who then went to live with their grandfather. I heard the grandfather also passed away recently. The kids would be around Arthur's age by now...'

'I wonder how the kids are doing... I couldn't bear to tell this guy what happened to them so the least I could do is burn his body...' thought Edward "I guess if we burn the body then he's bound to be reborn someday don't you think?"

The silhouette resonated to its master's words...


	17. Evaluation

Yu-Gi-Oh

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

* * *

Chapter 17: Evaluation

* * *

"Now that you're here we can get started!" said the youth energetically "I'm already prepared since I've been expecting you!"

The young man proceeded to shuffle his deck silently and then, smiling, took out five cards.

Arthur also proceeded to do the same "I'll go first" he said, feeling uneasy due to the man's presence. There was something about his opponent that didn't feel right...

"Please do so" said the man.

(A: 4000)

(?: 4000)

Arthur drew his sixth card 'There's something wrong... I feel some sort of pressure just by being close to this guy...' he thought, finally deciding on a card to play.

The card wasn't visible since it was currently facedown but it was clear that it was a monster based on its position. Another facedown card followed the first but it was placed vertically instead.

"I end my turn" said Arthur.

The boy said nothing as he drew his card, he simply continued to smile as he placed his selected card on his duel disk.

In just an instant the two duelists heard a splashing sound which came from the emergence of a green monster. It had an appearance with mix characteristics from both a humanoid and a lizard. Its sharp claws and its thick tail were the only weapons that the monster brought into battle. (1850/1000)

"Attack" commanded the youth.

"It isn't strong enough" said Arthur.

The lizard attempted to crush the monster that appeared but it wasn't enough to even scratch it. The monster in question was a lazy looking round dragon made out of iron. It growled faintly as soon as it appeared, completely disregarding the green lizard. (0/2000)

(?: 3850)

"Two cards... end turn..." said the young man, he seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Draw" said Arthur.

'What's wrong with him? Why the hell do I feel pressure just by being close to him?' thought Arthur as he looked through his hand 'Ah! With this I can easily defeat his monster...'

A small burst of flame was all that was needed for the dragon to appear. With its flaming body which continued to burn as it walked and its strong and thick tail which compensated for the size of its limbs the dragon walked proudly until it was close to the Iron Ball Dragon. (1400/600)

"Blaze Dragon is strong enough to take down your lizard if I give him some help but let's not get hasty. Use your effect!" said Arthur.

The burning dragon impaled the ground with the claws on its legs and roared. Flames shot out of the ground below the young man but he didn't even flinch.

(?: 3450)

"Blaze Dragon's flame dishes out two hundred in effect damage for every dragon that is currently face up on the field" said Arthur.

Arthur's opponent seemed entranced in his own thoughts but he drew the card nonetheless.

The two duelists didn't notice when a boy wearing the Ra Yellow uniform slipped by quietly through the entrance 'It's probably better if I don't interrupt them' he thought as he walked quietly 'I wish I could ask them where they keep their telephones but...'

"I'll activate Iron Ball Dragon's effect!" said Arthur.

The boy in the yellow uniform reached the hallway behind Arthur at this moment 'It's always better to avoid trouble if you can do it!' thought the boy optimistically as he rushed for the closest door.

The burning dragon grabbed the heavy iron dragon with its tail and began pulling it as fast as it could.

(Blaze Dragon: 1900/600)

"Attack now!"

The burning dragon didn't hesitate and launched the Iron Ball Dragon with full force towards the green lizard which was crushed with ease.

(?: 3400)

"I end my turn" said Arthur.

The young man still appeared to be thinking deeply but he grabbed a card nonetheless "... Stray Lambs..." he said as he slid the selected card unto the duel disk, prompting the appearance of a pink and a white lamb that floated gently in front of their master.

"Set a monster..." said the young man as the facedown card showed itself on the field "End turn..."

Arthur drew 'Damn... This feeling... it's as if something is watching me from every possible angle. I guess it's that guy since it's been like this since the very start of the duel...' he thought right before looking at the card he had drawn "First let go of the union monster and then... Activate your effect!" commanded Arthur to the burning dragon.

The dragon implanted its claws as it had before, dropping the iron dragon in the process, this caused another flame to surround the young man who was unaffected once again.

(Blaze Dragon: 1400/600)

(?: 3000)

"Of course this is inconvenient since Iron Ball Dragon is currently in attack position..." muttered Arthur 'But if I set this card then it should be fine...' he thought, placing down his card.

"I end my turn" said Arthur.

"You're too weak!" said the young man as he drew his card, suddenly energetic after the last couple of turns he had spent thinking carefully.

"Eh?! Can't you see that I'm in a complete advantage right now?" asked Arthur.

"The problem is I don't understand which area you're weak at... Could it be your skill? Maybe your luck? Your deck? Or is it something else..." said the young man.

"What makes you so sure that I'm weak in the first place?!" asked Arthur, still surprised by the older man's comments.

"Ah, that. I wasn't able to do this until recently when I found the corpse of one of my ex-teachers from the West Academy. I felt very depressed when I first found his dead body so I spent a lot of time thinking about the times when I used to be his student..." began to explain the youth.

'What does that have to do with anything?!' thought Arthur, suddenly noticing something peculiar 'Eh? The pressure's gone away... When did this happen...?'

"I know I wasn't particularly his favorite student or even the student he disliked the most, I guess I was somewhere in the middle... Anyway, I suddenly remembered some of his duels and even some of my classmates' duels. I spent at least six hours analyzing many of those memories without even noticing my surroundings or anything and what do you know I can suddenly do it whenever I want!" said the young man "If I perfect this ability then I might even be able to do this on things outside of duels... maybe..."

"I see" said Arthur "Then if I'm so weak try to at least defeat me first before making those claims..."

"Fair enough!" said the man, pressing a button on his duel disk "I activate Spirit Zoma!"

With the activation of the card came a strange black creature of simple composure. It possessed a pair of featherless wings and sharp looking fangs, claws and thorns. It grinned mischievously as it opened its glowing red eyes. (1800/500)

"This is a monster called from my trap. Not that it matters since I'm about to sacrifice it!" said the man, causing the facedown monster and the newly summoned monster to disappear.

Arthur was startled when he heard the tremendous roar from the creature that was about to emerge. He was nervous when he saw the gigantic lizard that walked slowly into the field. It was humanoid like the last one but at the same time wore armor in select parts of its body. Green in color, the lizard looked like it could go wild at any moment. (2950/2800)

"This is Gogiga Gagagigo, one of my favorite cards!" said the youth enthusiastically "I'll also activate this card"

One of the lambs vanished in an instant and the other one was suddenly covered in darkness. It was only visible through the white outline. Arthur could tell in an instant the true nature of the card that had just been played.

"You probably know what happens with these cards" said the young man.

"Yeah but... why did you select your own monster?" asked Arthur.

"You'll see in a moment but first I activate Tempest to destroy your two facedown cards!" said the man.

As the strong winds destroyed the facedown cards Arthur was only worried about the effect of the darkness that currently surrounded the last remaining goat.

"We'll just have to switch the token to attack and begin by attacking your fiery companion" said the young man.

"Eh? What?!" was all Arthur said as he saw the goat remain unscathed after its battle with the Blaze Dragon who was hurt for some reason.

(A: 2600)

"What happened?" asked Arthur once he regained his composure.

"The Phantom Dragon's Scales are marvelously thick! A monster affected by them can't be destroyed by another monster if the adversary has les than two thousand attack points. The other effect is that you will take all the battle damage from the battles involving the affected monster" said the youth, giving a slight chuckle "Isn't it a good defensive card after all?"

The giant green lizard looked impatient "Ah, that's right! Gogiga Gagagigo still remembers the fact that he couldn't even scratch that iron ball of yours when he was still Gagagigo so he'd like to give another try" said the young man.

"You can understand what its saying?" asked Arthur.

"Of course! He's my partner!" said the man, signaling the lizard to attack.

Gogiga Gagagigo launched itself at the iron dragon but this time it crushed it easily. The holographic monsters disappeared as the lizard gave a victorious roar.

(A: 0)

'Since it was in attack mode...' thought Arthur.

"You should probably work so you can get around that weakness" said the young man, reaching out to the boy "Please hand over the wings and the fangs"

"How did you know I had the fangs?" asked Arthur, placing the two cards on the older man's hand.

"Since you hadn't arrived yet I had more than enough time to call my associate" said the youth.

'So that was it...' thought Arthur.

"Don't forget to work on that weakness of yours" said the young man as he walked towards the exit.

The young man stopped right before he reached the entrance "I just realized that there might be some time where we will meet again" said the man "If that time comes then remember the name Emil Pinto"

The man then walked outside the building quickly.

"Emil... Pinto..." muttered Arthur.

Arthur walked slowly towards the stairs, feeling some sadness as he did so 'I only took the wings because I thought they were cool but now I don't think I have a chance to get them back...'

Arthur finally reached the stairs 'I wonder if I can work something out with my brother during the summer...' he thought, slowly beginning to walk towards the second floor.

Arthur sighed, still disappointed. The sigh turned into shock when he heard the entrance open suddenly and loudly. From the entrance came a strange woman dressed as a detective...

* * *

'In the end I actually took this thing with me...' thought Edward before sighing 'How low will my dignity fall? I actually took something before burning the body...'

Edward stared at the outdated duel disk 'But its not like he could use it anymore and since it still works then I may as well save some money' he thought.

'Besides, his kids probably already have one I'm not going to track them down just to hand them a memento of their father' thought Edward, getting closer to the boat 'Although it would make them happy...'

'NO!' the thought suddenly occurred to Edward 'If I actually hand them this memento then they'll be happy but then I'd have to... buy one...'

Edward stopped walking to think about his current situation 'I definitely want those kids to be happy, especially since I got their father killed. On the other hand, the higher ups in my current job have already cut my pay by a good amount since I haven't reported regularly since I came to Japan and I can barely pay for my brother's education...'

The blonde man looked bewildered about his moral dilemma 'I've already stooped so low that my fiancée would probably call off the wedding if she saw me like this... What kind of sick, demented monster have I become...? To put my financial situation before the family of the deceased is not something I should even think about!'

Edward began to walk forward again 'The only possible solution is to hand this over to the kids... IF I ever meet them in this lifetime that is. Since that will probably never happen then I'm fine with this solution!'

'On the other hand if by chance I actually met them then I could probably send Arthur back to those unreliable parents of mine, then there probably wouldn't be any problem...' thought Edward 'Except for the fact that they would probably sell him just to get their hands on another six pack!'

Edward walked forward, defeated by his own morality 'I guess I'm just too nice to children...' he thought as he walked towards the boat...


	18. A second chance

Yu-Gi-Oh

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

--

Chapter 18: A second Chance

--

It was hard to ignore the person that had just rushed into the hall but Arthur attempted to do so anyway. The blonde boy continued to walk upstairs, hoping that this strange person wouldn't notice him. Luckily for him, the strange woman had instantly headed into the kitchen.

'I'll have to get involved after all...' he thought as he remembered the limited amounts of food left over.

The woman felt weak after many hours without anything to eat so she grabbed the first edible thing she could see without bothering to serve it on a plate. She continued to eat in this fashion until her stomach had been satisfied. Afterwards she began to drink as much water as it was needed to quench her thirst. It was in the process of doing this that she realized there was someone else inside the building.

"Wait!" shouted a boy that had just entered the kitchen.

"I already finished" said the woman.

'I was too late?!' thought Arthur 'I only walked down the stairs, how much did she actually eat?!'

"Wait, are you the person that has the wings?" asked the woman.

"No, if you want them so badly you can go find the person that took them. His name was Emil" said Arthur.

'That brat?! He didn't pay for the boat; he separated completely from our group as soon as we got here too! It wasn't even to collect the card that we were asked to recover but to see an old professor! Why did HE have to be the one to take away the wings?!' thought the woman.

Arthur considered going upstairs since he assumed that the woman had a connection with the young man that had left earlier so a battle at this point was meaningless but he suddenly noticed the woman looking at him as if she were searching for something and decided to stay.

'On the other hand' thought the woman 'I can always use Edward's brother to get back at that guy! Now that's an idea! I'll challenge him and lose on purpose so he can take the tail!'

'What should I do?' thought Arthur 'Should I say something so that she'll go away?'

"I challenge you to a duel!" she shouted, taking out a duel disk from the back of her coat.

"Huh?!" was exactly the response that came out of Arthur at that moment "Wasn't it your comrade the one that took the cards?!"

"Emil isn't my comrade!" said the woman.

"Then..." began Arthur.

"Just duel me already! Right here and now!" said the woman who had just finished shuffling her deck and was already sliding it inside the duel disk.

"Fine, I give up, I'll duel" said Arthur, shuffling his deck quickly and sliding it into his own duel disk.

(A: 4000)

(?: 4000)

"Good" said the woman "Ladies first!"

After the woman slid a card into the duel disk, in just a moment, the kitchen filled with water and the tables from the dining hall along with the entirety of the kitchen were soon coved by holograms of various buildings and artifacts made out of stone.

"Welcome to the legendary city of Atlantis. This field is special as it lowers the level of all water type monsters in our hands by one as well as boosting their attack and defense by two hundred points when they are on the field" explained the woman "This lets me do this..."

A strange fish swam in from the distance until it was in front of the woman. It had a simple but sturdy body and a pair of fins in front of its thick head. (2400/1000)

(Genocide King Salmon: 2600/1200)

"Isn't the little salmon cute?" said the woman "I'll place a single facedown card for now and end this turn"

'Two thousand six hundred attack points already?!' thought Arthur in amazement, as he drew his card. He couldn't help but grin when he saw it 'At least I can stop it for now' he thought.

A vivid snowstorm suddenly blew around the field, surprising the woman and the fish as well. A pair of glowing red eyes could be seen very clearly in the midst of the snow. One loud roar was all it took to spread the snow and make it vanish, revealing a majestic blue dragon that shone as the light reflected on its smooth silk like skin. (1800/1000)

"Blizzard Dragon can stop that thing for now. Also, let's not forget the fact that he's a water monster as well"

(Blizzard Dragon: 2000/1200)

"How exactly is it going to..." said the woman.

The giant fish was instantly imprisoned by a thick block of ice, making it unable to move.

"Fine, forget it" said the woman.

"Two cards facedown to end my turn" said Arthur.

"Then here it comes!" said the woman, drawing a card "I'll sacrifice my salmon since it can't do anything right now to call in my favorite monster!"

The ocean seemed to become darker for a moment and then it became completely pitch-black for a moment before light slowly returned to the field revealing a gigantic blue fish. Encrusted with gold in specific parts of its body and with eyes that resembled shining blue jewels, the monster was simply awe inspiring. (2800/2200)

(Coelacanth: 3000/2400)

"This is the graceful king of all fishes" said the woman "Now let's give his subordinates a call, shall we?"

The woman slid one card into the cemetery which caused a flurry of bubbles to swirl all over the field, effectively blocking the sight of both contestants. Once the bubbles dispersed it became clear that four other fishes had joined their king.

Two of the fishes were rather large, their most spectacular feature being the many colors of the rainbow that were continuously reflected on their scales. (1800/800) (1800/800)

The other two looked weaker due to their size. Even though it was small the fish possessed a pair of surprisingly large whiskers as well as a red and white elongated body. (600/100) (600/100)

"Discarding a single card from my hand comes off as a very cheap price when I can summon a group of monsters like these! The only drawback to this is the fact that they can't really use effects when they're called like this all of a sudden..." explained the woman "Oh! Let's not forget about the small boost they get from my underwater city!"

(Rainbow Fish: 2000/1000) x2

(Deepsea Macroterma: 800/300)

'What the...?!' thought Arthur.

"I'll attack with Coelacanth!" said the woman.

Arthur sighed in relief as the large fish swallowed his dragon, pressing a button as his life points went down.

(A: 3000)

"Reverse card open! Rope of Life!" said Arthur the moment the trap card had begun to appear. The large fish spat the dragon out after attempting to chew it. (2600/1000)

(Blizzard Dragon: 2800/1200)

'Didn't expect that...' thought the woman "I may need to end my battle phase but..."

The water around the dragon began to swirl with it in the center. The dragon was defenseless as it was carried around by the vortex, closing its eyes once it realized what was about to happen. Thunder fell on the vortex, making it turn into electricity and eliminating the dragon instantly.

'Damn' thought Arthur.

"Well, I end my turn!" said the woman cheerfully.

"I guess we need to do something about that advantage of yours..." said Arthur, grinning as he pressed the button on his duel disk.

"Reverse card open! Graverobber!" said Arthur as the small purple creature appeared with Lightning Vortex in hand.

"I play Lightning Vortex!" said Arthur.

The water swirled violently and slowly pulled in all of the fishes on the woman's field. The area that the swirling affected grew larger in order to pull in the Coelacanth before the large thunder struck. It only took a moment before there was nothing left.

'I couldn't even use the king's other ability...' thought the woman disappointed.

"Using the card that Graverobber digs up takes a heavy price" said Arthur.

(A: 1000)

'I can only hope that she doesn't have a monster...' thought Arthur, looking at his empty field "I end my turn"

'Golden Flying Fish?' thought the woman as she saw the card she had drawn 'He's handless, fieldless and hopeless'

The woman already had the card in her right hand, intending to play it, but she stopped when she remembered something of importance...

--

Edward reached the boat, where two of his companions were waiting.

"Huh? Why are you alone?" asked Emil.

"Calm down" said Joe "I'm sure he has some explanation"

"Eh? Let me explain" said Edward "he's dead"

Both companions took it differently but they were both surprised by this announcement.

"What do you mean he's dead?! He was alive when I last saw him!" said Emil.

"He was" said Edward "That means he must have been killed afterwards"

"Why are you so calm?! You're the only suspect!" said Emil.

"I believe you didn't have a duel disk before" said Joe "Where did you get that one?"

"Oh? This?" he asked, showing the outdated duel disk attached to his right arm "I took it from him before burning his body"

"Burning his... body?" asked the electrician.

"It's an old habit" said Edward 'Although I'd get scolded whenever I did it' he thought.

"I don't like this" whispered Emil.

"Me neither" whispered Joe "No matter how you put it he is the only one that could possibly be the murderer"

"I'm coming up so please get out of the way" said Edward.

The two men were shocked, if they were stuck on the boat with this man then they might not return alive.

It was then that Edward heard a noise, it was easy to distinguish the sound of something hitting a nearby tree.

"I thought I heard something" said Edward, climbing back down to the beach "I'll be right back" he said as he walked away.

The two men were relieved once they heard this.

"We've got to go away NOW!" said Emil.

"No, we still have to wait for one more" said Joe.

"That's right! Where is that woman?!" asked Emil in vain.

--

"I end my turn" said the woman.

"Draw" said Arthur as he picked up his card 'I guess she didn't have a monster' he thought in a relieved tone.

"One monster is all I need" said Arthur "and I'll set it in a facedown position!"

Arthur felt some hope as the card materialized in front of him, giving out a smile that depicted some confidence in his card.

"I end my turn" he said.

The woman drew 'He can't be planning a strategy since that's the only card he has so it must be a monster with a good effect' thought the woman 'Let's dash away all his hopes!'

The woman grinned "I summon Golden Flying Fish!" was all she said before the emergence of the beautiful creature. Multiple fins around its head and a single one on top of it and with its indigo scales making for a magnificent sight as the light reflected off of them. But its truly awe inspiring characteristic was the mysterious golden glow that enveloped it from head to tail. (1700/1000)

"As you should already know it will also gain two hundred attack and defense points from my field" said the woman "Well, it's time to feed him!"

(Golden Flying Fish: 1900/1200)

The monster took this as a clear signal for it to begin its attack. It spun gracefully at an amazing speed but it crashed and retreated back to its field the moment it hit its target, failing to even dent it.

(?: 3900)

"Iron Ball Dragon is still too strong for your monster to take on" said Arthur, the iron dragon roaring in approval to its master's comment.

The woman looked calm anyway "I guess I end my turn" she said.

'Good enough' thought Arthur, placing the card he had drawn into the duel disk.

A small gust of wind swirled in a spot nearby the round iron dragon. From inside it came out four green limbs and a small dragon's head for only a brief period of time before the gust expanded into a full blown tornado. The ocean had now disappeared and the only thing the woman had to protect herself was the shining indigo fish.

(Golden Flying Fish: 1700/1000)

'What just happened?' thought the woman, looking around to see the kitchen and dining hall back to normal.

"I just used the ability of a monster known as Typhoon Dragon to destroy spell and trap cards" said Arthur.

'I didn't expect him to pull something like that...' thought the woman.

"I end my turn" said Arthur.

The woman drew "I end mine as well" she said, clearly not having drawn what she needed.

"I'll set a monster" said Arthur, the card appearing in front of him "I end my turn"

"Finally!" said the woman placing a card on the duel disk.

What emerged was a less than glamorous pink and indigo fish. It wasn't too spectacular with its small mouth and its unimpressive red eyes but it seemed more than ready to battle. (800/500)

Nonetheless it was gone in an instant.

With one movement from the radiant fish the small fish launched itself like a projectile, breaking every limit of its body in order to destroy the thick iron dragon. Both monsters vanished simultaneously.

"What?!" was said by a startled Arthur.

"That's my Golden Flying Fish's ability" said the woman "With the cost being one fish type monster I can destroy one card on the field"

The woman looked cheerful and Arthur did not, if either of them had concentrated then they might have been able to hear or see the boy that rushed past the dining hall.

But the two duelists simply continued to duel, the woman already commanding an attack from her fish.

Arthur looked as the small blue dragon attempted to defend itself with its wooden sword but it was unable to do so in the end 'If this goes on I'm going o lose...' thought Arthur.

"Well, I end my turn" said the woman in a cheerful tone.

'This is it...' thought Arthur 'If this card isn't any good then I'll lose the duel...'

'How boring...' thought the woman 'If I knew he was going to be this weak then I would've just ended the duel a couple of turns ago...'

Arthur drew.

"Let me tell you something" he said "the most important factor in duel monsters is luck" he said as he slid a card into the duel disk.

"Why are you saying this..." the woman began, finally understanding once she saw the card.

"By removing Well Dragon, Kendo Dragon and Iron Ball Dragon from the game then I can summon my trump card!" said Arthur.

A powerful aura began to envelop the field, making the indigo fish slowly retreat out of sheer pressure. But its new opponent wouldn't let it, the purple dragon didn't roar, growl or make a sound as its aura pulled the fish closer and closer to it. The dragon finally roared and sliced the fish in half with its sword. (2800/2700)

(?: 2800)

"Cursed Katana Dragon gains five hundred attack points if it attacks" said Arthur "I end my turn"

(Cursed Katana Dragon: 2300/2700)

The woman drew in desperation 'I have to find a way to destroy that thing!' she thought. Her hope suddenly vanished when she saw her card "I end my turn..." she said.

"I should tell you, Cursed Katana Dragon only gains the attack points if it battles another monster" said Arthur.

The woman felt relieved when she heard this.

"That's precisely what this is for" said Arthur as he placed a card on the field.

In a small burst of flames appeared a small dragon with its body enveloped in fire, it walked on all four legs and looked unimpressive when next to the cursed Katana Dragon but it still roared to show it was more than ready to battle. (1400/600)

"This is the end! I attack with Blaze Dragon!" said Arthur.

The dragon implanted both of its feet into the ground, making a small burst of flames emerge from below the woman.

(?: 1400)

"Go, Cursed Katana Dragon!" said Arthur.

The dragon swung its sword once, making the woman fall to the ground with pressure.

(?: 0)

The woman walked silently until she was in front of Arthur "I guess I lost so I'll give you this!" she said, handing over a card.

'The tail...' thought Arthur.

"I'm sure you'll get to see your brother again soon enough if you hold on to that" said the woman as she walked out of the dining hall.

Arthur gave a weak smile as she walked away 'I guess I'll go to sleep...' he thought.

--

"You're stupid" said a voice as the woman walked out of the dorm "Handing over your only protection just like that..."

The woman was startled when she saw the "thing" that the voice came from. It was humanoid but completely pitch-black. Its absolutely lone distinguishing factor was the strange pair of red colored eyes.

"I'm pretty lucky" said the thing "I've been in need of a body for a while now"

The "thing" extended its arm with full force, aiming for the woman's heart.

The woman closed her eyes in anticipation and then she... chuckled.

The "thing" suddenly felt fear as his arm stopped for some reason.

The woman opened her eyes, looking much more serious now "I'm afraid I can't be killed by the likes of you"

The parasite retreated into the forest 'What's up with those people?!' it thought in frustration 'Why can't I kill them?!'

He retreated deeper and deeper into the island, deciding to emerge once those people had gone away...

--

Edward finally found the source of the noise as he came into a clearing in the forest.

"You're here" said a boy with dark hair and sunglasses. The boy wore a red jacket from the Osiris dorm and already had a duel disk in hand.

"Eh? Do I know you?" asked Edward casually.

"No" said the boy calmly, activating the duel disk.

'Is that all he wants?' thought Edward, pressing a button on the duel disk in his arm 'I think it was this button...'

Edward was relieved when the machine turned on.

"I just want to inquire about something I came across recently" said the boy.

"How curious" said Edward "I have a couple of questions for you"

The boy suddenly felt a surprising amount of pressure as the darkness began to spread...

--


	19. Candidates

Yu-Gi-Oh

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

--

Chapter 19: Candidates

--

(E: 4000)

(T: 4000)

"The conditions have been set" said Edward, adding a sixth card into his hand "Let's start this darkness game!"

A horizontal card appeared in font of him.

"I'll set one monster and end my turn"

'This guy... how can he summon a darkness game just like that?' thought Tezuka as he drew his card "I summon Knight of Prophecy Silver"

Time seemed to stop for a moment as Tezuka placed a card on his duel disk, making the silver armored knight walk in front of him, effortlessly moving its iron lance in circles. (1700/1300)

"Now I'll activate its special ability by discarding one card to rearrange the three cards on top of my deck" said Tezuka "but that's not my aim at all"

'What the hell...?' thought Edward as the cards in his hand appeared in front of Tezuka.

"It's rather unfortunate that the only other monster in your hand is this high level dragon" said Tezuka "I'll send back Alloy Boost to the top of your deck"

"I'd like to know what's going on now" said Edward as he placed the card Tezuka mentioned at the top of his deck.

"The card I discarded with my knight's effect is Destiny Set which, when sent from my hand to the cemetery, gives me the privilege of returning one card from your hand to the top of your deck as well as forbidding you from shuffling your deck no matter what happens until you have drawn the card" explained Tezuka.

"Is that all?" asked Edward "I'm not here to waste my time"

"Of course" said Tezuka "Just be aware that it is inevitable that your time is wasted with all your actions. With that, I end my turn"

"Why is that?" asked Edward as he drew his card.

"Time is a force that cannot be fought. Time is destiny. My deck, gifted with the power of destiny, has already set yours the moment you accepted my challenge" said Tezuka.

"Is that so? Is time really something that cannot be fought?" asked Edward "I'll set a single card to end my turn"

'It's probably Alloy Boost...' thought Tezuka as he drew a new card "I'll have no choice but to set a monster and end my turn"

'He's not attacking? I guess he's already planning something' thought Edward "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn"

'I guess he must have placed that trap he had in his hand... What was its effect again?' thought Tezuka "It doesn't matter" he muttered "I'll flip summon Horoscope Avatar- Angel on the field"

The horizontal card flipped with a bright light and a completely white creature was suddenly floating in its place. The creature had small wings attached to its humanoid body as well as a small halo on top of its head that shone radiantly. (500/1800)

"I'll now activate Temporal Link from my hand" said Tezuka "First, I select a Fusion Monster and then, if one of the fusion materials is on my side of the field, I discard any number of cards from my hand"

'What type of monster does he plan to summon?' thought Edward.

"For each card discarded with this effect I can look at the same amount of cards at the top of my deck and then, if another fusion material is among them, I can send both to the cemetery and summon the fusion monster" explained Tezuka.

"How many are you planning to discard?" asked Edward.

"I'll discard Knight of Prophecy Bronze for this effect" said Tezuka.

'Just one? Is he that sure that...' thought Edward 'Wait! He arranged his deck with his knight so he probably had this planned the moment he used its effect!'

"I'll send Horoscope Avatar- Angel and Horoscope Avatar- Devil to the cemetery to summon..." began Tezuka.

--

The blue haired woman finally arrived at the beach, finally getting close to being back at the boat 'It's pretty quiet...' she thought as she climbed the rope ladder.

"It's her!" said a voice the minute she had jumped into the deck "Raise the anchor! Quick!"

"Already on it!" said another voice.

"What's going on?" asked the blue haired woman.

The black haired young man approached the blue haired woman "We're going" he said.

"Wait! It seems that we're missing two people!" said the woman.

"One of them is dead and the other one killed him" said the young man.

The woman remained silent 'Edward...' she thought.

"That guy must have been planning to kill us as soon as he got his cards!" added the young man with an angry tone.

"Now that you mention it" said the electrician "If we still have those cards then he'll probably hunt us down"

"Way ahead of you" said the young man "I left them at the beach"

The electrician sighed in relief "I guess we're safe then"

--

The monster that appeared was very similar in appearance to the previous white monster but it was completely black. It still had angel-like wings but the halo was now missing and it carried a trident in one of its arms. (2300/2500)

"Horoscope Avatar- Fallen Angel" said Tezuka "I will activate its ability at this moment"

"Hold on" said Edward "Reverse card open, Alloy Cancel!"

The black angel seemed to stop in its tracks as a burst of light suddenly and briefly flashed next to Edward's horizontal card. Out of the burst of light emerged a completely metallic dragon. From its scales to its teeth, everything but its eyes reflected the faint light that floated around the dark area. (2400/1200)

'Two thousand four hundred attack points?!' thought Tezuka 'What exactly did his card do?'

"Alloy Cancel negates the activation of a monster effect but doesn't destroy said monster. Instead, I get to summon a level four or lower dragon or rock type monster from my hand" explained Edward.

'That thing is level four...?' thought Tezuka "I end my turn"

Edward smirked when he saw the card he drew "I'm going to sacrifice my facedown Obsidian Dragon"

The horizontal card disappeared in a flash, prompting an awe inspiring green light to flash in its place. The beast that emerged looked as menacing as the metallic dragon but it was also a magnificent sight due to its radiant green scales. (2400/1400)

"Emerald Dragon!" said Edward "Both of you, attack!"

The two dragons roared in unison before ripping apart the two creatures in front of Tezuka. Tezuka seemed unfazed by this event.

(T: 3200)

'I have to think of a way to win...' thought Tezuka.

"I end my turn" said Edward.

'I'll just have to depend on the next card...' thought Tezuka.

A faint grin appeared in his face the moment he saw his card 'I guess this will keep me going a little longer...' he thought "I activate the spell card Crossing Paths of Fate"

"Sounds interesting but... what does it do?" asked Edward.

"First of all we must pick one spell, one trap and one monster from our decks" said Tezuka as he looked through his cards "After that we select one of the three cards and show it to each other, whatever happens after that will be based on our choice..."

'I wish I knew what the hell will happen depending on what I pick... Maybe I should pick the monster...' thought Edward 'But what if it was the type of card where both of our answers needed to coincide...? If that was the case then he'd definitely want the monster!'

'He has probably already figured out how the card works by now... it's too bad for him that I'm one step ahead of him' thought Tezuka as he grabbed one of the cards and held it up in front of him. At about the same time his opponent followed suit.

Tezuka suddenly looked surprised when he saw the card in his opponent's hand.

'He actually picked the monster?' thought Tezuka.

"So our choices were different... What happens next?" asked Edward.

"We discard the three cards as well as our entire hand..." said Tezuka as he dropped his cards into the cemetery.

Edward looked surprised for a moment when Tezuka looked down towards the floor, seemingly hiding an expression of grief. What would have surprised Edward more; however, was the fact that Tezuka was not frowning but rather smiling.

'I've won' thought Tezuka before turning his head back towards his opponent, everything on the field stopping completely as if time itself had stopped flowing.

"The spell card I discarded was Glimpse of an Alternate Destiny. When sent to the cemetery outside of activation it lets me special summon one Knight of Prophecy in my cametery until the end of the turn" explained Tezuka.

Darkness suddenly began to slowly surround the two monsters on Edward's field, interrupted suddenly with a powerful explosion that wiped them out.

'What?!' thought Tezuka, looking incredibly surprised at this outcome.

'I guess I'm in trouble...' thought Edward, not looking at his surprised opponent.

"What happened?" asked Tezuka as the darkness retreated to its point of origin.

"You see, the trap that I picked, Fragile Dynamite, also has an effect when destroyed outside of activation. It blows up all my monsters instantly" said Edward.

"Then... that means..." Tezuka began as a tremendous burst of darkness interrupted him from behind.

'Damn... That hurt...' thought Tezuka as he began to stand up.

(T: 1200)

"Huh?" was all Edward said, surprised by the turn of events.

"The monster that I chose to special summon was Accursed Knight of Prophecy which, when special summoned, destroys every monster on the field and deals effect damage to each duelist equal to the amount of the combined attacks of their own monsters..." said Tezuka.

'I guess I was lucky to pick that trap after all...' thought Edward.

"I end my turn..." said Tezuka, looking at his empty field 'Please don't draw a monster...' thought Tezuka.

"Heh, this isn't your lucky day!" said Edward "I summon Material Dragon Level Three!"

It was instantaneous the time it took for the armored dragon to appear on Edward's side of the field, it hadn't even finished its introduction when its owner signaled its attack with his hand. (1200/600)

Tezuka didn't bother to brace himself when he saw the bronze dragon rush at him, already anticipating that the pain would be gone within a couple of days.

(T: 0)

--

"I guess that's all the information I could get out of him..." muttered Edward as he returned to the familiar sandy shore.

He scanned his surroundings and noticed that there was something different from the last time he had been here. As he looked at the empty beach it wasn't panic or surprise that he felt but rather he simply sighed as he walked towards the ocean.

It was at the moment that he took his second step that something on the beach caught his attention; it was a plain old rock. It wasn't the stone itself what he was looking at but rather it was the thing under the stone that struck him as odd, there was some type of black fire coming out from underneath.

The moment he lifted the small rock there was very little of the dark fire left but he still had a general idea of what was happening as he picked up three cards from the sand.

'What a fool... The wings changed owners again...' was what Edward thought as he continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest.

'Now I just have to search for the last one...'

--

A good time had passed since they had left the beach. The ocean was calm but the waves would still occasionally move the boat around. The electrician was busy steering the boat, making sure that it didn't stray in another direction. The woman attempted to fish but nothing had pulled the rod since the start of the trip.

The last one was sleeping. The adolescent was enjoying a quick nap and the other two were too entranced by their own activities to notice as a pair of black demonic wings embraced him momentarily as he continued to sleep...

--

The snow fell all over the rocky area. The young boy kept putting his hand into the cold river as if attempting to test his endurance; he didn't really have anything to do as the old man that accompanied him was too busy talking on his cell phone on a rock nearby.

"Only one of them?" asked the old man.

"That name, where did you hear it?" added the old man after a brief pause.

"Know it?! I'll have you know that I faced his grandmother in combat back when I was younger! So they still carry that name, huh?" said the old man.

"Don't worry, I have other promising candidates for those two positions" said the old man.

The boy wasn't really interested in the conversation and decided to go play with the snow once he couldn't stand the temperature of the river anymore.

"Bah! That's your problem! Get out of there yourself!" said the old man right before hanging up the phone.

"Who was it?" asked the boy.

"Just another report by my other pupil" said the old man.

"So... what happened?" asked the boy as he began to scoop some snow with his hand.

"He's trapped on an island and his boat was taken away by two of the candidates" said the old man with a wide grin on his face.

"I guess we won't see him for some time then" said the boy as he turned the snow in his hands into a snowball with relative ease.

"We don't need to. We already have our next destination set" said the old man "let's go" he added as he tuned around.

"Where?" asked the boy while standing up.

The boy took aim and threw the snowball at the old man. The boy wasn't surprised when the snowball was pulled into the ground with such force that it burst the moment it hit the rocky floor.

"Fool! A snowball can't stop "Gravity"! Not in a million years!" said the old man as the boy hurried to his side.

"Where ARE we going anyway?" asked the boy.

"That's right, I haven't told you, have I?" said the old man "We're going to the northern duelist academy!"

--


End file.
